Blood Red Reid
by Alitote
Summary: Haha, yes. once again we've gone and turned Reid into a bloodthirsty demon of the night. but it's a good story- atleast in my opinion- and you should give it a glance :D
1. Normal

**Yes, as my summary said, Reid is once again a vampire! haha, o well. i think its a good story but im open to constructive critiscim if anyone thinks i could make it any better. okay so, i wanna make one thing- wait, two things- clear: 1) no flames! hate it, dont review. 2) this is my very first fic, so im still figuring out how to use the system to upload and such so there may be quirks or whatever as i figure this out. just bare with it. thanks!**

_Their blood was amazing... powerful even. It made me only thirstier as I drank, making me dizzy from lack of oxygen..._

_But all to soon its over and I have to leave, otherwise they might find me, and I don't want it to end yet, not getting caught has to override my need to drink my deserved fill._

_They will not find me!_

* * *

><p>"Please! Please don't! I'm begging you! I'll-I-I'll change! I promise!" the pale old man pleaded.<p>

I loaded my gun with the final shot and closed my eyes. When they opened they'd turned blood red.

"Sorry man, no dice." I sneered, letting the cruel, bloodthirsty part of me take over.

The man's face grew from pale fear, to an angry red! He lunged for me, fangs and claws out, his eyes growing pure black as the vampire side took over.

But mine had to, and I was _stronger_! I merely had lashed out with my own claws, granted they were aided by sharp diamond claws on my wrist. They laid across my fingers delicately, waiting to be used.

Like now! The old man looked down as he watched himself get cut into.

But nothing was there, he'd been on the run to long, had forgotten to stock up, to re-energize! Nothing came out, it was just an empty wound. But that wouldn't stop him, no I had to go old school on him. What with my team not being here and all, they were tracking down the other three members of this geezers clan. All wanted to go on a rampage, all wanted to cause a disturbance, all wanted to ruin my one night of peace!

I watched him fall to the ground, then I calmly walked over so I was standing over him.

"See you in hell dirt bag!" I sneered, doing the deed that finally finished off the old guy.

I took a deep breathe, then pulled a flare gun from my jacket pocket.

I loaded the blue flare, pointed it in the sky, and pressed the trigger. A blue explosion rang out above me leaving behind the smell of garlic and green apple soap. Was it bad that was a good smell? (**A.N. no I do not know what the two combined smell like! Remember, he's been dead for what? A long time :p**)

thats when the small gray disposable cell phone rang in my jeans pocket. The number was Alicia's.

"Hey." I greeted when I hit the accept button.

"Did the deed?" she asked, the sound of shouts coming from her end.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I thought you'd wanna see this, so I... _subdued_ mine. Get over to the Graystone Apartments fast."

I didnt bother hanging up, I was outside the apartments she'd specified in less than two minutes.

"Which building?" I asked.

"Dude! Hearing wind speed over the phone hurts!" she laughed, "D by the way." this time she hung up.

great, now I had to find the apartment myself. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. The smell of vanilla perfume, the agreed upon odder (**yes he's wearing vanilla perfume! LOL, im so mean huh?**), came from the one closest to me so I burst through the door to that one.

I was right.

The apartment was bathed in blood, the owners obviously done away with. In the middle of the living room was a gray haired old woman tied up with something shiny and a tall thin brunette sat on top of her. She had blood red eyes like me and the diamond claws rested across her fingers too.

"Took you long enough. You know how annoyed she got with me when you took so long? I started telling her how we'd caught them! Then I went in-depth on blood types! You could smell the annoyance off her!"

"What is she tied up with?" I asked, ignoring her rant-in-the-making.

"The late-wife here played the trumpet. I got creative when I un-wound it during the fight."

"I can tell." I grinned, "what'd you want me to see?"

"This." she pulled the scraggly gray hair off the woman's neck to reveal a black tatoo. It was a black diamond inside the outline of a black square. A black dot filled in each white space of the square and one was at the squares every corner.

"What is that?" I asked. There were clans that used tattoos so they could keep track of the clan as it grew, but this one wasn't familiar. "You know what? I bet it's a foreign clan trying to branch out. Take a picture and Kelly can run it through the database back at her place. Then we'll contact them about the dead clan members." I instructed, getting up and walking to the door, "Your in charge for now, I gotta go to work."

Alicia nodded and I was gone in a blur, literally!

The roads weren't to backed up around my car where I'd parked it last night, and inside was a change of clothes, a hairbrush, and a cold breakfast burrito.

I quickly changed from my ripped and bloody Green Day t-shirt into the blue dress shirt and sweater vest, my bloody denim jeans to the nice office pants. I removed the gold chain from my neck and replaced it with my badge that I clipped onto my messenger bag. I took off the diamond claws and as soon as I'd eaten the burrito, I wrapped the disposable cell phone in the napkin and tossed it in a bin on my way inside.

The elevator ride up was nothing unusual, to slow but that was how it always was for me. I closed my eyes and forced them to turn brown again, feeling myself calm down as they changed. If they were blood-red inside the bull-pen my friends would definitely notice. After all, they noticed a lot around me. They just mistook it for the most "logical" thing they could think of.

I walked inside the bullpen and made my way for the coffee machine, it was the best thing to hide my breath. I'd definitely drunk way to many quarts last night when I'd gotten ready for the fight.

"Yo Pretty Boy! What's up?" Morgan grinned as he walked in behind me.

"Yeah, you look tired." Prentiss teased. Did I though? I felt a little tired. I hoped there were no cases today so that I could go home and take a nap before patrol tonight. Kelly would be really mad if I had to leave on my night again. The only other available person was Cooper, and he was anything but available most of the time.

"Interesting documentary on the origin of the superstition of the Black Cat last night. Couldn't stop watching it." I let my face melt into a happy expression, it really would have been interesting to see a documentary like that last night. But no, I had to go hunt down an old man and tear him to shreds!

Morgan rolled his eyes and gave a short bark in laughter while Prentiss nodded and sat down.

Yep, everything normal here.


	2. Bloody

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. Now it can get intresting!**

_The blood coagulates and suddenly its like I'm drinking cream! I never want this spree to end! But I'm scared of what might happen should I stay to long._

_SLAM! My new servant drags down an unconscious man, a blunt force shot to the head. I nod in approval and he stumbles up the stairs, my needs fulfilled, he's free to do what he wants until I call on him again. Which will be soon..._

_Very soon..._

* * *

><p>I luck out and there's no new cases. I speed my car through to the other side of town, hop on the subway, and take it to a very old part of town. From there I walk in the bar called <em>The Bloody Mary<em> and wave to the bartender who smuggles me into the backroom. I thank him and move the garbage bin, jumping in the hole hidden beneath.

I slide down a giant metal slide and end up landing on my feet in the heart of the D.C. Vampire Coven. D.C.V.C. for short. I walked down the long hall, and at the end was my apartment.

I fell onto the dusty couch and fell asleep, dreaming about random things like the Golden Ratio and the subway. For some reason I was on a Golden Ratio subway. We stopped at station one twice, then station two, and three, and so on.

I finally woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. It was Prentiss.

"Hey, better come back in, it's a bad one." Prentiss said.

"Sure. Be there in, twenty minutes." I mumbled half-asleep.

"Are you still asleep? It's ten o'clock!"

"_In the morning!_" I laughed.

"Still, you might wanna hurry, we gotta go!"

"K." I mumbled, hanging up, "Whoops." I grinned.

* * *

><p>I tried my best to hurry, but i was already so tired. That fight had really drained me and now I was being forced to go to work on less than twenty minutes sleep after a full day of work.<p>

_"Stop being such a fledling!"_ i could hear Alicia teasing in my mind. She'd laugh and tease me about how _she_ got to go _home_ and rest since she didnt have to go to any job.

'Course, she was the heiress of like, three maybe four fortunes. All ones she and her brother had spent two centuries working on. She was now the proud owner of some hair product company, make up line, and clothes factory. Everyone on my team had some fortune in a bank, letting them go home and crash after an evening on the job.

I was only a little over a century old. I didnt have the piles of money older vampires did. I was still practically a kid in that world.

come to think of it, i was still practically a kid in my human world too! i giggled at that as i walked through the door to the BAU room.

But i stopped as soon as i saw what was on the screen that everyone was staring at.

It was bloody, it was gross, and it looked like someone had raked their claws through it many, many, many times. I couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl. It looked like a savage animal had attacked someone, clawed them to peices, chewed the peices, spat them back out, and clawed throguh them again.

"This is the remains of a Jane or John Doe found on the side of the Interstate in Texas near Collin County by some commuters. The only reason they were even able to tell it was a human was the fact that theirs blue running shorts and a Green Day t-shirt mixed in with it." JJ said, starting into the grisly case. "Police don't know if this was caused by an animal attack, a string of hit and runs, or both. But they've closed off the area and are searching the woods near the roads as we speak."

I wanted to say it looked like a vampire clan attacked them. a clan filled with fairly new vampires, maybe a week or two old. You were always at your most savage days after the change. I inwardly shuddered at the memory of my first few weeks as a Lord of the Night. It had been grisly and insane. My master could barely control me from going all out and attracting attention to us. I'd come dangerously close to attacking _him_ several times.

But I just nodded and rattled off a statistic about animal attacks in Texas in the last year. They didnt know about what I was, nor would they ever know.

"Allright," Hotch said, taking charge again, "Wheels up in thirty." with that he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The moment everyone had walked out I made a beeline for the bathrooms. After checking that no one was inside I dug a small black cell phone from the bottom of my bag and dialed Alicia's number.<p>

"Hello?" came a sleepy answer.

"I've got a case in Texas, maybe a week or so. Your in charge till then got it? And make sure Dex checks in this time. I dont want him sneaking off again."

"Sure." Alicia yawned, "You know he'll check in and then beeline for wherever."

"Use your womanly charms." i joked, "maybe he'll be good for once."

I hung up to Alicia's laugh as Morgan marched in.

"Hey Pretty Boy," he said, "Time to jet."

I nodded and put the phone in my bag, making sure it fell to the bottom before I walked out with him.

"Who was that?" he asked casually as we stopped in front of the elevator. I raised a questioning eyebrow as i pushed the down button.

"On the phone. and did you get a new phone? what happened to your old one? the silver one with the black stripe down the side."

"Oh, its my friends. it somehow accidentally ended up in my bag and I called them with it so they knew I'd found it." I lied smoothly.

"Uh-huh," Morgan said, walking in and giving me a "knowing" smile. Like he knew what was really going on. I tried hard not to smack him as we started to descend.


	3. Alicia: Team Meeting

**Okay, three chapters in one day! You must be thinking, "hmm, either she's already worked on this or she has no life." the truth is: ITS BOTH! haha, well, enjoy chapter 3. this time i'm adding other characters points of view, since Reids off doing his job and we ALL know about that already so i'm adding Alicia (and maybe others later on) so you can meet everyone else.  
>=^-^=<strong>

_I breathe deeply as I finish off another meal. It was so good I wish I could relive it. But I know I have to wait a little. Otherwise _they'll_ know. And I don't want them to know. Not yet. Not until I'm strong enough to handle all of them._

_And I still have a ways to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia<strong>

I have to admit i was alittle offended when Spencer hung up so suddenley. But I _had_ heard a door open just before the connection was lost so I assume his friends, or colleagues- i really didn't know, he was so private about his work life-, had been looking for him.

I sauntered over to the laptop ontop of the fancy glass desk and sent an e-mail to the rest of the team:

**Subject: Team Meeting (what the heck do you want me to call it?)**

**Guys,**

**Reid got dragged to Texas this time so I'm in charge again. Meet at the usual place, 11 o'clock  
>KELLY! BRING YOUR LAPTOP. the work one. we'll need it. Spencer and i found something intresting on one of the now dead vamps we got last night.<strong>

**-Aleesh**

I nodded at the message and hit send, remembering at the last minute to take Reids name off the list. Then I hopped off the chair and headed into the closet, looking for something cute yet unnoticable to wear, going through the list of to-do's in my head as temporary team leader. _"Locate Dex, figure out that weird tattoo, report to Reid every few hours, get our teams Protector license renewed_-it was almost up-_and then patrol the area every six hours. every one had to be in groups of two, had to have a flare gun loaded with different colored flares, had to check in at the approved spots at the approved times blah, blah, blah..._

I definently liked being second in command. not as much work involved and totally more fun. I got second dibs on the best blood when we withdrew our main month's supply, got second most credit and blood money from the D.C. council, and got to look scary standing behind a pissed-off team leader when we tracked down AWOL vampires. it was alot more fun.

Being the leader ment responsibilty, reports, making sure the idiots in the group didnt do something stupid. it was alot more work. work i didnt want to handle.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the whole team, minus Reid, was sitting at a large table for eight. The cafe was basically empty since it was late at night. I had Roger at the front door to keep anyone else from coming in and Chad at the back door as a precaution. We'd had problems before with spys. Dex, who'd i'd managed to drag out from his apartment, and Jake both had dragged chairs over and sat shoulder to shoulder with Mina and Mike. Mina tried to ignore Dex's advances on her best she could while shooting me death glares from across the table. I'd definently owe her for this.<p>

Kelly sat next to me, typing away at her laptop still researching the tattoo while at the same time furiously pushing clumps of brown-black hair out of her eyes. she'd obviously forgotten the hair spray again.

I looked around, checking for the last time that everyone was here. then i pulled a stack of papers from my bag and passed them around. it was a picture of the tattoo, magnified to take up the whole page so we could see it up close.

"We found this on one of the vampires that was ah, taken care of last night. Reid thinks its the mark of another Clan trying to get territory here. now i think it looks European-"

"That makes sense," Dex interrupted, "I overheard some of the French vampires talking about moving here. I thought it was weird but-"

"Thanks Dex," i said, taking controll again, "anyway Kelly's still looking so be on your guard until we find out which clan it belongs to. Stop and check any suspicous vampires until then. and if you can, find out anything you can from them. if they run, note their fighting stances, strategy, and savagery. anything and everything is helpfull." i nodded and moved the paper in front of me aside, moving on...


	4. Blood Lust

**My moms working and theirs only one car. not to mention my sister has friends over... blah blah blah who cares right?... anyway! got nothin better to do with my time so chapter 4 is up! =^-^=**

"_NO!" the man screamed and I lunged, tearing into him with everything I had, my claws ripping through and my teeth sinking into his skin somewhere and liquid and flavor exploding into my mouth. Mmmmmm..._

_The man whimpered in pain as I sank my claws further in..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

"Dex might be right. It wouldn't be the first time one of the European empires has tried to add land to themselves. Remember during World War II when they used the bomb drills to as a cover to sneak into the D.C.V.C. underground so they could surprise attack when the drills where over. they might have sent a small clan to check out the territories they want to claim first."

"True." Alicia responded over the phone, "but why send the most bloodthirsty clan when its most likely they'll loose control and we'll be sent after them? anyone, even one of the Ancients, could have seen they weren't fit for any kind of mission. they were do bloodthirsty."

"That's the only part that worries me. It's the only loose end left and it ends up unraveling the rest of the theory. Ill speak to the D.C. council when I get back to request permission of a meeting with the European Vampire Kings. Until then keep looking through the database. and also get a few more copys ready so i can show the Council. maybe they know something about it."

"Have fun." Alicia sang before ending the call.

I was positive the unsub here was a vampire. A bloodthirsty rouge vampire. And if not, a severly psycotic human who has the makings of a rouge vampire. Their had been two more bodies found since we arrived, both unidentifiable and both just as torn up. While the others tried to find leads and clues, I'd contacted some of my vampire friends here to ask about the vampire community in Texas. their weren't many vampires that lived close together, and their was no way i'd be able to get ahold of all the nomadic vampires here before the next couple of bodies showed up without my team.

I really wanted to call them in, help me figure out who this was. But I knew they would be useless to act without permission from the Council. they didnt like their "bodyguards" leaving them.

The Council is made up of the most respectable and the oldest vampires in the D.C. area- although a few do come from somewhere else, but i cant remember- and basically rule over the American Vampires. They lived under the Capitol building, governing the vampires and probably plotting to encroach on the Canadian Vampires. They had alot of land that had orriganaly belonged to the American Vampires. But we'd lost alot of it over the years as America itself grew over time. Alot of the older Vampire Council members were pretty bitter over that. and so were alot of the older clans under their rule.

Anyway, the Council lives under the capitol building, and they have the Guard (that's what we're "officially" called but no one really answers to that) as their Protectors. We make sure Vampires in the D.C. area behave and take out any vampires who pose a threat to the council. we even go on assassin missions from time to time, taking out the leaders of clans getting to big for the Council's comfort, scaring other Empires when the Council thinks they're plotting against us. the usual stuff a lapdog would do for its master.

They chose me as the leader of the Guard since I had government contacts, I apparantly knew people. And i was the youngest vampire eligible to join, making them think I'd be easy to control. You had to be over a century old. have some experience being on the run, hiding, adn be able to control your bloodlust before anyone up there would consider you.

They thought having a youngster as leader made the Guard easy to control, easy to use for things other than protecting the D.C. area. I let them think that for now. Nothing really happens so there's no point in trying to tick them off. Yet.

I wasn't stupid. If i knew what they were doing was stupid I'd try to get out of it. Excuses, mistakes, and blood as bribery were the best options. telling them straight to their faces was my lsat resort. I'd only ever done so once.

And it had gotten me position as leader.

"Reid." Morgan called outside the door, snapping me out of my thought process.

"Yeah?" i asked, getting up and opening the door to my hotel room.

"Another body's been found. Hotch wants you and me to look it over this time."

"Sure, lets go." I crossed the room to the desk and snatched my key card before hurring out of the room and locking it behind me.

* * *

><p>To a vampire, Blood has a <em>very<em> strong scent. The tiniest drop over powers all the other smells in the room. and if its bad enough, it'll take up all your concentration. making it the only thing you can even think about, no matter how hard you try. It'll drag out your primal instincts, turning your eyes red with bloodlust and turning everything in the room to potential meat.

So when I walked into this bloodbath all i could think about was sinking my fangs into the cop's neck next to me while he explained they found something or other attached to the spoiled food at our feet that they were covering with a tarp.

"Reid." someone said next to me.

Food, i wanted food. and there was food all around me. five, maybe six peices of meet milling around waiting for me to attack...

"Reid." someone poked me.

Delicious, bloody, mouthwatering food! I WANT FOOD AND I WANT IT NOW! I WANT-

"Reid if you dont answer me i email those pictures of you and Lila in the pool to EVERYONE at headquarters! and i mean everyone! Strauss, Hotch, Garcia, Kevin, J-"

"I got it!" I pinched my nose closed, the delicious aroma disapearing and my mind returning to normal.

"Got what?"

"I got that your a sadistic FBI agent! besides, if you do _I_ forward all those crap emails that profanic agent on the second floor keeps sending me thinking Im you to Strauss. I bet she'd absolutley love to hear about your night of Indiana Jones 'fun'." I countered, hoping to throw him for a minute so I could get out of here. I looked pretty riduclous with my nose pinched close.

It worked, Morgan's eyebrows raised in surprise and I turned and walked to the car, slamming the door closed before he could call me back. I looked through the windsheild at the bloody mess.

"The least he could have done was dispose of it properly." i mumble as my bag begins to vibrate. I pull out the small black phone, and answer when I saw it was Alicia's number.

"Hey." i mumble.

"What's up? you sound drained." Alicia said over the phone.

"I just walked into a bloody crime scene... it was a little much. espcecially since I havent fed in a week."

"Not very smart my friend. I dont care what the deal is, you need to feed _tonight._"

"But if a body turns up dead-"

"EAT!" she shouted.

"What's the status update?" i asked, changing the subject.

"Aww your no fun. Dex got in contact with his buddys overseas. None of them recognize the tattoo and Kelly's database is searching the lesser known clans for a match. So far America, Afghanistan, Albania, and England are clean." Alicia reported.

"Okay. Call me the second you get a hit." i said, trying to finish up as Morgan began walking toward the car.

"Oh I get it, your bored of me and wanna go eat your team!" Alicia teased.

"Alicia!"

"Im kidding, we dont have the barbecue ingredients ready yet." there was a click and the call ended just as Morgan opened the door and climbed in.

**So... I know I shoulda said this earlier but: R&R please! Ill give you electronic chocolate chip cookies! haha =^-^=**


	5. Jump

_I looked through the papers in the corner of the large dark room covered in puddles of blood. I was to tired and full to take care of the mess. I'd make one of the underlings do it later. When I was done._

_The papers had bloodstains on them, and they were old and yellowing. The pictures were black and white but they were blurry, to the point where I could barely make out any facial features._

_"Hmm," I croaked, "This ones very intresting."_

* * *

><p>"So what was the deal earlier?" Morgan asked as we drove back to the Police station.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you phase out on us like that?" He clarified.

"Oh, sorry. Just tired. And the scene was... a little more overwhelming then I thought it would be."

"Well we got absolutely nothing from it. Im afraid the police cheif's gonna send us back home if something doesnt start happening soon." Morgan made a left, pulling onto the station's street.

"Well, what'll we do then?" I asked, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Go home, wait for the next case, solve that one I guess."

That sounded good to me. Get back to my regular feeding grounds, back to a more pressing matter.

I really wanted to get talking with the Council over with. I couldn't send anyone in my place, they'd get offended that "the leader thought he was above talking to his Rulers" and then we'd get absolutely _no_ help from them. and besides, if they didnt want to tell me anything about the tattoo, they'd talk me in circles for hours to try and distract me.

Needless to say it was gonna be painful no matter what.

Morgan pulled up in front of the station and we walked inside just in time to hear some of the argument between the police cheif and Hotch.

From what i understood, Hotch had decided the attacks were just a rabid animal and the cheif should have animal control out here, not the FBI. the cheif still believed it was a human who enjoyed ripping people to shreds.

_"Your both wrong."_ I laughed inwardly as I followed Morgan into the conference room where the rest of the team sat, staring at the nearly blank white board. the only thing we'd been able to do was identify the first body, the one with the blue running shorts, as Tiffany Hillridge. She'd been training for a run-athon and was a big lover of animals. her family had addmitted that she would not be above helping a wild animal if it looked hurt or in danger.

that was how this vampire was luring his victims; with animal noises. see, he probably growled like an injured dog to get Tiffany over to him, withing striking range, and then all hed have to do would be to spring out of the wood and sink his teeth into her. and he was probably so bloodthirsty he ended up destroying her in the process.

Hotch marched into the conference room with the cheif on his heels.

"Atleast one more week! please!" he begged.

"No. what you need is animal control. my team and i leave tommorow. should you find more evidence suggesting its _human_ we'll come back." Hotch said, staring down the cheif in the process.

_So i'm definently going home then?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys, im just tired. Im goin' to bed whether you like it or not." i shrugged, ducking inside my hotel room before my team could drag me back out and force me to the hotel bar.<p>

The second i closed the door, i ran across the room, through the open window, jumped off the balcony and plumpeted three stories below.

***dramatic announcers voice you'd hear at the end of radio programs a million years ago*  
>WILL REID SURVIVE? WILL WE FIND OUT WHY HE'D JUMP FROM A THREE STORY WINDOW? WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE VAMPIRE DOCTOR? WHEN WILL I STOP MAKING YOU READ THIS SO YOU CAN GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER? WILL YOU REVIEW? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT!<strong>

**although, you dont have to tune in _next week_ (can you even tune a computer?) just r&r. makes me wanna wright faster...**


	6. Appetizer

"_Do you want something to eat?" she asked, smiling tenderly over at her leader (me!)._

"_Nah."I smiled, watching her mop up the blood, "I'd just make a bigger mess for you to clean up, and you just cleaned up!"_

_She giggled, then wrung out the bloody mop and dunked it into the bucket of soapy water before fianlly finishing up the job._

_I sent her away quickly, pawing through the papers again, reading over the intelligence report for one particular vampire for the millionth time._

_"Spencer Reid..." I read. He was to be the first to go down._

* * *

><p>The ground came rushing up at me fast, but as I made impact I concentrated so i landed in the right way. It would suck if i broke my foot doing something so simple as this. I let my feet and hands absorb most of the impact and i sat in a crouched position for a few seconds. then i stood up, stretched, and ran off in no particular direction to feed.<p>

I was running not more than two seconds when, due to me being distracted from hunger to actually _look where i was going_, i ran out infront of a car. I stopped, momentarily dazed by the bright lights. i hissed at the annoyance instinctively. then i remembered: im a vampire, i can run _really_ fast. so i took off seconds before the car made impact.

i was definently in need of blood... lots and lots of blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

I swallowed hard, trying to make sense of what i'd just seen.

Bright red eyes... fangs... and had Reid _hissed at the car?_

"Morgan?" Prentiss asked shakily from the passengers seat. What had we just seen?

"I... dont... what the hell was that?" I asked shocked.

"What?" JJ asked from the backseat.

"You didnt..." Prentiss pointed toward the windsheild.

JJ gave Prentiss an odd look, "What?"

Prentiss shook her head, "Nothing."

"Okay then." JJ shrugged.

I stepped on the gas, going just a little over the speed limit. maybe a few shots would make me forget... that.

Prentiss and i remained silent the whole way there.

and we were the first ones through the door of the _Bloody Mary._

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, pretending to look through the windows of stores when really i was looking at the people by the window and inside the store as i passed by.<p>

there wasnt anyone who really caught my intrest, no one by themselves. they were all in groups, milling around the streets.

i was crossing a cross walk to the next street when a car ran a red light, there horn blaring at me as they headed straight for me.

i jumped into the air just in time, landing on the roof of their car with a loud thud, bending the metal of the car roof to shape my feet. the car was still plowing on, the only reason i hadn't been thrown off imeadiatly was that there were small spikes on the bottom my shoes for things exactly like this.

i felt the savagery in me take over, my eyes going red as i let my instincts take over. i jumped again, landing on my knees this time and shooting my hands through the windshield to make handholds from the holes in the broken windsheild. i heard a girl inside scream and the guy give a yelp of surprise. i flipped myself over, flying through the air for a second and then my body hit the hood of the car hard, making the car raise off the road a few inches. i craned my head to look inside.

the guy was trying to stare at the road, to keep from crashing, and watch me at the same time. i made sure to give him my best "seriously pissed face" before looking to the girl who was crying and screaming at the guy to do something. i hissed at her, showing off my pointy fangs. she began screaming louder, urging the guy to do something.

i laughed, then raised my left leg and brought it crashing down on the engine, crumpling that and the hood like paper.

the car jumped a few inches and then came to a complete stop. the girl was hysterical inside. i had to laugh at that.

i sat up, stretched my back, and then calmly walked over to the guys side. the girl opened her door, pulling at the guy to get out her door and run. he was just over to her seat when i'd ripped the door off and grabbed his arm, digging into his flesh with my claws. i dragged him through the car, threw him to the ground and then lifted him back up by his neck.

"Gotta make sure its nice," i threw him on his back, "and tender." i put his arm in a police hold and slammed my knee into the small of his back. he "oof'd" at the same time you hear a craack as his spine broke. the girl screamed from the other side of the car, but then i heard her start running the way we'd come.

i ran after her, taking all of two seconds, and stopped right infront of her.

"Oh you dont want to miss this." i grinned, speaking sweetly to her, taking her shoulder and pushing her into me. i felt her kneck, felt her squirm, and then i leaned in. "Your boyfriend was rather rude. so i had to punish him." i whispered softly, "but you smell so... intoxicating." she squeaked and then it was over. my fangs were out and i was drinking deeply, letting her blood rejuvinate me.

i stood up, having sucked her dry, and let her fall forward into my arms. i picked her up, cradling her in my arms as i walked to the car.

"MISSY!" the guy screamed, seeing his girl in my arms, and her not moving.

"Oh shutup," i commanded, "you'd have killed her eventually with all your speeding and such. this way atleast she gets to keep her pretty face." i laid her out in the backseat of the car. i closed her eyes and laid her arms across her chest in an "X".

"MISSY!" he screamed again. i sighed and walked over, grabbing his neck again and throwing him in the air. we heard another crack as he hit the pavement. he squeaked in pain. then i walked over and sat down infront of him. he whimpered, tears streaking down his face.

i rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh die like a man will you?" then i sank my claws into his shoulder blade, picking him up and dropping him into my arm so he was sitting on me.

then i bit down hard into his neck, blood exploding into my mouth.

he let out one more satisfied squeak and was quiet. i smiled, satisfied with my appatizer.


	7. Hunger

_I sat on the plastic lawn chair trying to look somewhat regal as he kneeled at my feet._

_"I'll find him and eliminate him for you." He pledged._

_I licked the last of the blood from my fingers, "No. Start out easy. Take out the weaker ones. I wont have my chances taken away through stupid mistakes."_

_The man nods and I dismiss him. He walks quickly up the metal spiral steps to the world above._

* * *

><p>The man screams as he bursts through the giant warehouse double doors. But he still ends up running into me. Vampire speed lets you do that.<p>

He crashes into me and I lock my hands around his neck. "You weren't gonna abandon me were you?" he squeaks in reply.

"Thought so." and then I suck him dry. He drops like a bag of rocks to the concrete and I walk calmly outta there onto the street. What next?

A short vampire-speed run and im out on the streets where all the people are. There's a group of girls drinking coffee in starbucks cups, a family walking out of the bread store, and a group of men shouting and laughing as they stumbled out of a bar. I figure the drunks are my best bet as I see them head down an alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

The night out with the team had been pretty enjoyable even with Reid deciding not to come and... that.

It had been even more enjoyable when the group of drunk men had left the bar.

"Thank goodness." JJ exclaimed as they stumbled out the door, "Thought we'd have to endure them the whole time."

"Yeah." I laughed, "Now it really can be a night out." i swept my eyes across the bar, looking for the hot chicks.

Then sprayed my drink allover Prentiss as i see Reid walk by the window outside.

"MORGAN!" Prentiss shreiks but I'm allready gone. Reid was walking in the direction those drunk men had gone!

Outside i can hear the drunken shouts and catcalls of the men down the alleyway, and as i run down it i see Reid turn a corner. i begin to turn the same corner when i see... he's not there!

"REID!" i shout, running up and down the alleyway, but i dont see him.

then i hear a cry of pain down the one before. Just alot farther down, almost to the next block.

I make a beeline for the source of the sounds and i see one man from the bar run past me, shoving me against the wall and almost tripping over his own feet. I run alittle faster towards the sounds.

When i turn the corner i trip over something large. Its one of the drunks from the bar, and he's dead! his glassy eyes are staring up at me and his neck is bleeding. I lean in for a closer look.

"What the hell?" I whisper.

around the corner there's a shout.

around the corner i see yet another drunk, this one alive, slumped against someone. i cant tell since the man's shoulders are to wide. but he's leaned down and the other persons hands are clamped on his shoudlers, almost liek he's forcing the man down.

then the man drops to the ground and i see who the other person is.

"Reid?" the man, wiping his mouth, turns to look at me. The lower half of his face is covered in bright red blood, he's licking his fingers and i can see bright white fangs with blood caked on the ends in his mouth.

and his eyes are a blood red as he stares at me hungrily.


	8. Ambush

_I could see the man I'd sent on this task clearly in my minds eye. He was standing on the edge of a building, staring down on my target. He was built like a football player, with large shoulder muscles and biceps. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he marched down the alleyway, bloodlust in his eyes as he approached a homeless man._

_I grinned as my man jumped down, landing smack infront of the target. The target looked surprised for a second, but then recovered and hissed defensively, and you could hear a _SHING!_ As his claws slid out. He was ready to fight._

_But my man just stared him down with black, dead eyes. He wasn't afraid, he had nothing to lose. He was my puppet and that alone made him rutheless._

_The Target made a swipe at him and then jumped over, trying to get a better angle on him. He landed on one knee and shot his hand out, catching my man in the back of the right knee and clawing down through his calf. Red blood oozed from the wound, sliding down his leg and pooling on the ground below._

_I could see as my man slid something down the arm of his coat and swung the mini-ax around. Catching the Target in the back of the head._

_The Target cried out in pain, throwing a hand up to the wound and that was all my man needed. He kicked the Target in the head and grabbed the chain hanging out of his pocket._

_Staying a safe distance away from the cross on the end of the chain, he reached over and dropped it onto the Target's chest. Smoke began to rise as his skin started to burn and he shrieked in agony._

_The man took the Target by the feet and dragged him back down the alley to the Cleaners truck, throwing him through the open doors and slamming them closed, making sure to tie the inside handles with a cross._

* * *

><p><strong>Prentiss<strong>

I returned from the bathroom after having mopped up the beer that dear Derek Morgan had spewed all over me for who knows what reason. I'd spent a grueling twenty minutes mopping up his beer from my blouse in a disgusting bathroom that looked and smelled like it had never been cleaned. I'd endured all that with the added bonus of getting to hear the graphic in-depth details of the latest surgery the woman next to me had preformed as she spilled the story to someone over the phone.

Needless to say, I was pretty ticked.

When I returned to the table I saw the group paying for their beers and grabbing their coats. I also happen to notice Morgan is not among them.

"Where'd Old Faithful go?" I ask, grabbing my coat and extracting my wallet to pay for my one beer.

"Ran out right after you did. He's probably hiding from your wrath." JJ laughed as she paid the bartender and grabbed her car keys from her pocket.

"Ahh," I joked, "smart man." pulling on the coat and walking outside alongside her.

But we all stopped laughing when we heard Morgan's bloodcurdling scream from around the corner.

"Morgan?" Hotch called as he began ran towards the source of the screams.

But we all saw Hotch get runover as Morgan ran past us and to the car, at some point he unlocked it and climbed into the drivers seat, putting it in gear and screaming at us to hurry and get in.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the hotel all he could talk about was how he'd seen <em>Reid<em> attack one of the drunk men from the bar and... drink his blood? Then see him and run for the hills in the other direction. Morgan had tried to follow but Reid had disapeared.

"I wanna get back before he does. If he's there before us he'll have had time to get his bloody clothes off and an alibi ready. I want answers." he rushed as he sped the whole way to the hotel.

"And if your drunk and seeing things?" I asked, not believing his story, "Seriously Morgan, maybe you got like a... tapeworm or something in your beer."

"That wouldn't matter." He said, "I spewed it all over you."

The other three burst out laughing in the back seat while i punched very hard in the arm.

"Seriously though Morgan." JJ said, wiping tears from her eyes, " Reid a vampire? Come on. The kid couldn't hurt a fly."

"Not a fly JJ, a bunch of big strong men to drunk to find their way out of a wet tissue paper." Morgan said, driving into the hotel parking lot and flying out of the car and through the front doors.

"Come on." Hotch sighed. I thought I hear him mutter to himself something about checking to see if dementia ran in Morgan's family.

We chased Morgan up the stairs and down the hall to Reid's room. We thought we'd catch him when he got to banging on Reid's door but we found the door right open!

Walking in, we saw the balcony doors where wiode open and Reid was no where to be found. But we did see his suitcase open on his bed and a pair of sweats and a t-shirt crumpled on the floor next to his shoes.

"Where is he?" Morgan shouted, heading to the bathroom door. But Hotch stopped him.

"He's probably in the bathroom. Leave him alone."

"What's that on his shoes?" JJ asked, bending down to inspect them closer.

"Hey guys." Reid greeted from behind the bathroom door. JJ shot up so fast I could barely follow her. "You mind uh, _getting out so I can put my clothes on_?"

"See, I told you so." Hotch stated, dragging Morgan to the door with Rossi and JJ giggling behind them. "Sorry Reid, Morgan ahd a little to much to drink tonight. Make sure to lock your door before going to bed."

"Will do." Reid called.

When we were all outside the room, Hotch pinned Morgan against the wall.

"What do you think you were doing? Reid is not a vampire and you are drunk. Case closed. Now go to bed and sleep it off." Hotch let go and started walking to his own room.

"But-"

"And if I see you giving him any trouble, you'll regret it." Hotch called over his shoulder.

Morgan sighed and walked into his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

When I heard the door close I sank to the floor, sighing in relief.

Then I climbed into the shower, turning the water on full blast. I washed the blood and sweat out of my hair and off my face. Then I dried off and got my clothes on, remembering to brush my fangs clear of any blood and lock the door to my room. Then i wrapped my bloody clothes in a plastic bag I'd scooped out of a trash can on the way here and tossed it into the bottom of my Go-bag.

I turned out the light and dove head-first into a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>The plane ride home was a bit tense. Morgan sat on the otherside of the plane. Trying to covertly stare at me from time to time. But I always managed to catch him, and Hotch did to once. He smacked him on the back of the head, throwing the headphones to the carpet. I tried not to let out a snort.<p>

Prentiss and JJ played poker with me like usual, glancing back at Morgan from time to time too.

and Hotch and Rossi just read and looked through case files like usual, ignoring it all.

* * *

><p>The minute we landed I drove to the subway, rode that to the <em>Bloody Mary<em>, fell through the shoot behind the garbage bin and ran all the way down the hall to my apartment.

I threw my bag onto the couch and dived into my bed, sighing as the cushions brought my aching muscles relief.

"Took you long enough." Alicia said behind me.

I shot up to look at her, sitting at the small card table in the tiny kitchen behind me. She's sipping blood through a dark blue steek thermos and flippign through some tabloid she'd brought.

"What are you doing in here? How'd you even _get_ in here?" I ask, getting up and stowing the bag in the closet next to my bed.

"You gave me a key remember? In case of emergencies?" She stared at me dumbly, making me blush and feel like an idiot.

"Okay, so what's the emergency?" I ask, remembering to extract the bag of bloody clothes from my binge last night. I through it into the fire place across from the bed and grab the matchbox on the mantle.

"Dex is missing." Alicia says as the bloody clothes go up in flames.


	9. Search Party

**Okay, that was a long chapter. Much longer than I thought it would be. :)  
>But it was an important chapter, it pretty much got everything rolling.<br>So, enjoy chapter 9 and r&r... hmm, what else?  
>Stay in School! Eat your veggies! Listen to your parents! (haha im a total hypocrite on the last two :D :p)<strong>

_"AHHH!" Dex screams, the cross branding into his skin again. This time the pain's enough to knock him out. After all, I've been going at torturing him for several hours now._

_"Take him away. But don't kill him! He has another use!" I instruct some of the servants as they drag him up the stair case._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" I ask, poking at the dying flames, prodding them to finish the job. "Remember last time? Turned out he was up in Alaska with a vampire from the French Empire."<p>

"I'm sure. He would have atleast called in by now. Remember how bad you punished him last time? He told me in private he was never going that long without checking in again."

"Well, crosses and wooden stakes do that to a guy." I stated, poking at the charred clothes.

"That was pretty cruel though."

"Think of it like the wooden paddle at school, or getting spanked by your dad with a belt. Besides," I said, looking up and shrugging, "It's what my master did to me when I'd get to out of hand."

"Yeah but that was during your insane bloodlust days as a new vampire." Alicia countered.

"It worked didn't it?" that shut her up. She stared at the floor.

"When did you realize he was missing?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh so you believe me now?" she shot angrily.

"Alicia." I sighed.

"Fine." Alicia sat up straighter, "Chad was on his patrol when he heard screaming on Walters street. but when he got there all he saw was a cleaners truck driving away at full speed. He lost the truck when he caught a couple rouge vampires out of their territory and had to chase them back."

"Okay, so it might have been a kidnapping of _someone_. Not necassarily Dex. Did he say if he was heading out anywhere?" I ask, getting up and sitting in the other chair across from her.

"As far as I knew he was planning to stay for awhile." Alicia deadpanned. I raised my eyebrow but something told me to let it go and move on.

"Allright then, you, Chad, and I will go poke around Walters street and then follow the same path Chad did before he lost the truck. After that will put out a missing vampires alert for Dex and go from there." I said, making a quick, slapshot plan. I wasn't totally convinced Dex was missing. I was sure he was probably off somewhere being his idiot self.

Dex was like a cat I guess. He did what he wanted and only thought of listening to you if he liked you. After I got ahold of him after the Alaska incedint he refused to listen to most of what I said, instead directing most of his respect to Alicia. They'd grown really close after that. I didn't mind though, Dex got on my nerves really easy unless Alicia ws there to guilt him into behaving.

But he'd still follow most Guard procedures, like checking in now and again so we knew where to reach him if we needed him. That was the thing that kept nagging at me that Alicia might be right.

* * *

><p>The alleyway on Walters street that Chad had heard the screaming from was surprisingly pretty litter free, only a giant green dumpster on one end and a few loose adds scurrying across the ground in the slight wind. It was also pretty narrow, the giant two-story brick buildings on either side only maybe seven feet apart from eachother.<p>

Alicia walked up and down the alleyway, her brown hair flying around in the breeze. She made sure it flew into Chads face as she passed by, walking around him in circles for a few seconds before he swatted her away playfully. Chad was busy scanning the walls for anything. But they were pretty clear of much. there were no windows on this alley and there wasn't much graphity covering the red bricks.

I jumped down from the roof, after looking around on both rooftops. the lip of the one I'd just been on was tall enough for someone to crouch down and hide if you happened to look up, but that was only if you were looking up. the walls were tall enough that you could stand there and watch someone walk by below unnoticed.

"So, say it was Dex screaming that night." I start, earning an annoyed glare from Alicia as she and Chad walked over to join me, "He would have to have been walking down the alleyway with the attacker above him. That seems the best way to surprise someone here. there's no where to hide, besides that dumpster, and someone would have seen something if this started out on the street."

"What about the dumpster though?" Chad asked, pointing a black gloved hand to the giant green dumpster, "couldn't he have been hiding in there? I did see the van pull out on that side."

"It's a possibility but wouldn't there be more garbage on the alleyway if he'd jumped out?" I reason.

"And Dex wouldn't be able to smell anyone from up there." Alicia adds, glancing at the rooftops.

"Wouldn't he have sensed someone though?" Chad asks.

"Not if he was down here to feed. He'd have been totally focussed on his prey then." it was just part of being a predator, total focus on the prey.

I opened my mouth to offer our next plan of action when my phone- my regular, silver one- rang in my jeans pocket.

I held up a finger to the other two to keep silent while i flipped the phone open and hit the green "talk" button.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan called through the phone, "Prentiss missed you and wondered why you weren't in today."

I laughed as i heard an audible slap over the phone an Prentiss telling Morgan not to project on to her.

"Im taking a personal day Morgan." I said simply, i wanted to keep this short.

"Well stop it and come back, Prentiss is worried sick Ouch!" I heard Prentiss hit him again.

"Well Ill be back tommorow bright and early so you dont have to feel lonely anymore Morgan." I laugh.

"Hey Emily," I hear Morgan call, "Reid says he misses you too!"

"Goodbye Morgan." I smile as I hear Prentiss hitting him again accompanied by threats and curses.

I snap it shut and the humor melts off my face.

"Alicia," I turn to her, taking charge again, "grab everyone and meet here tonight."

* * *

><p>That night all thirteen of us crowded into the alleyway, wrapped up in coats and armed to the teeth with our various weapons. We were going on a searching party.<p>

"Kelly and Chad will take Mina and Mike and cover the trail Chad traveled when pursuing the van." I began once everyone was here, "Roger and Jake will head up to Dex's usual hideouts closer to town and Jessica and Eliot will take all the ones out of town. Then Jasper, Kim and Bobby will go out to the neighboring clans to see if they've heard anything. Me and Alicia will cover the Council and then let you know where we'll go from there." Everyone nodded at their assignments and I dismissed them.

Once everyone besides Alicia had left I sighed and turned around, starting to walk in the direction of my car.

"We're seriously going in that thing?" Alicia asked, running to catch up with me.

"Your such a girl sometimes Alicia." I groaned.

"No just, itll be faster if we take my motorcycle. We can weave through the traffic." I knew this was just the "responsible" reason. Alicia had just gotten the bike and I was pretty sure she was just dying to ride it some more.

"Fine." I smiled, "We'll take the bike." She squealed and scurried over to the black motorcycle with the blood red helmet resting on the handel bars.

"You mind if you drive without a helmet?" she asked, half smiling.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged as we climbed on.


	10. Rex Novi Orbus

_I watched in the minds eye of my special errand boy. He was busy in the D.C.V.C., in the office outside the meeting hall for the D.C. council._

_I had to laugh as I watched the head of the D.C. Guard and his lieutenant breezed through the doors and crossed the room, ignoring the shouts of the receptionist. The Council was in a "private meeting". That usually meant they were in the middle of one of their plotting schemes for more land._

_The head turned on her sharply, "We have an apointment. Tell them Spencer's here. They'll open up."_

_He waited until she'd pressed the intercom button, then kicked the giant old wood door open, causing them to slam rather loudly before he grabbed the lieutenant and pulled her into the room._

_I smiled, "Ah Spencer Reid, did I really make you that angry?"_

* * *

><p>The Council stared at me as I pulled a nervous Alicia into the meeting hall.<p>

It looked like any CEO's meeting room, only the floor was dark glossy wood that was stained in places from their meals. The table was alot grander, it looked like it belonged in a palace somewhere, not stuck underground. The chairs were a dark black with high backs that went far above the Council's heads, the heads almost reaching the ceiling. And, behind him, where 3 large windows should have been were 3 paintings depicting the History of the American Vampires. Our history wasn't that much different from the humans. Some of us traveled with the Europeans here, and some of us had lived with the Native Americans up and down the Americas. The first painting showed a map with the left side depicting the Americas with Native Americans sporting fangs mixed in with humans. Some of the humans were getting eaten by us, and some where just mixed in. On the right showed English, Spanish, and French people and vampires alike boarding ships, and in the middle of the first painting showed us eating some of the ship passengers. Their bodies being thrown over board, lost at sea.

The second painting depictied the more famous vampire stories and ledgends over the years, when the myths were regarded as fact and the stories were considered truth. I always looked for the one about my master. He'd been one to lead search parties going out to look for the missing people he and i had eaten. He'd carried this task as the one to bravely search to no end for the forever missing people while I hid in away in our cabin back in the village, devouring the missing people in bloodthirsty bites. He kept this up until I'd regained full control of myself; for nearly three years. It was one of the stories in this painting because the Council found it quite ironic and always had a good laugh about it whenever i walked in, sometimes making me the butt of their jokes. Needless to say I didn't laugh with them.

Also in the second painting, near the D.C. area, was an elaborate portrait of all 13 Council members. It showed them as glowing and bright young men with shing faces and adoring vampires surrounding them. They sat on gold thrones and held bowls of blood that spilled over from being so full in outstretched hands.

The third and final portrait showed a map of the United States, a box in the upper left corner for Alaska and a box in the lower left corner for Hawaii, that showed all the clans across the U.S. a portrait of each current clan leader taking up most of the space. the D.C. area showed the same portrait as the second of the Council, only their were more surrounding vampires and a black circle with 13 black spikes was drawn around them. My picture was painted on the largest spike, Alicia's on the second largest.

The Council members, really ancient old vampires who dressed like english kings from the Reinassance, sat around the table, all looking up questionably as we barged in.

"We need information and it cant wait." I cried, throwing Alicia to my side. She curtsied to the Council, lifting up the end of her coat like a dress.

"Certaintly young Spencer." The Head, thats what we called him. He was so old no one but the older Council members knew his name, said, bowing his head in my direction. He grinned a yellow toothy grin, something evil glinting in his black eyes.

I've never trusted him.

I ripped the paper showing the strange Tattoo and gave it to the Council member at the end of the table to pass along. His eyes grew wide for a second before the mask of calm returned, then he passed it along.

"A small group of vampires was hunted down by my team and I a week ago tonight. Our database cant which clan the mark belongs to." I felt Alicia tug on my jacket sleeve, "And, one of our own has gone missing. We're currentley searching but we cant seem to turn anything up." I felt stupid reporting this to them, when we oursleves didn't know if Dex was simply hiding.

The Head finally took the paper and stared at it for a long while.

"This mark," He said after a minute, "Is the divine mark of the "Rex Novi Orbis" **(A.N. I got the Latin translation off of google translator and i know how unreliable that thing can be so if im wrong please please please tell me!)"**

Alicia glanced at me confused, "King of the New World." I whispered.

"Exactly." the Head smiled, "Clever as ever young Spencer."

okay, i may not trust him, but i liked him at the moment.

"The mark of the Rex Novi Orbis was used around the time after Columbus discovered the Americas. Vampires began swimming themselves to the Americas. To escape the suspicions of what they really where, for adventure, to see new things they never themselves thought to see. Among them is an ancient Vampire, said to be one of the first Vampires, who sailed on Columbus' ship when he returned and then left them, going off on his own.

"The Vampire, who no one knows the name or face to this day, traveled up and down. going to the farthest reaches of todays Canada to the depths of the South Americas. he went and collected stray vampires for his own clan. he did so, going up and down the continent collecting, until he had the largest clan ever recorded in history. not even the clan you and your Guard protect in D.C. young Spencer could match his.

"Anyway, when he had decided his clan was large enough, he settled somewhere, now i hope your not about to ask where dear girl because i dont know! the large underground city has been lost to us forever. some say it was destroyed when he was.

"Oh that's right Alexander, im getting ahead of myself, anyway," The Head laughed, "The Rex Novi Orbus set up his kingdom underground, to keep the humans coming. If he just set it up above ground he would be attacked. and when the humans realized what his kingdom was made up of, practically all the vampires in the Americas, the humans would leave. go back to their own countries where they could better protect themselves. so he built underground. a large and elaborate kingdom for him and his followers. he adopted this mark you see. had it branded on his protectors, had it sewn into the flags above ground marking the entrance to his home and tapestries that decorated the walls of every home in the kingdom. He himself wore it as a medalion. Its said it was destroyed when he was, although when im not sure. Our history is much more scattered, having to run and hide or be found and killed young Spencer. I believe it would have been a decade before the American Revolution. Some of the vampires wanted to go off on their own. see the rest of the world. but the king wanted them to stay, keep his kingdom large.

"So the vampires revolted, battling the protectors, and there was quite a number of protectors mind you. enough for an army! the subjects were evenly matched against them.

"but there was one fighter, its believed, among them who had lived very close to the king. He was the leader. so, when the two armies were battling he himself marched straight into the kings Great Hall and declared his betrayal to the King. The king of course was astonished at the mans betrayal. but they fought nonetheless. both were equal in everything; experience, willpower, skill, and bloodlust. they could have gone on forever except that the king was weakend ever so slightly from the life of ruling. not to mention his pain at a life long friend declaring hsi allegiance to the King's enemies.

"And so, Rex Novi Orbus was defeated, the clan destroyed and the underground kingdom left to lie in the depths of mystery and myth. never to be walked in again. the only thing left to survive is the mark." the Head breathed deeply adn set the paper down in front of him, leaning back and folding his hands together.

"So, the vampires we hunted down were the Rex Novi Orbus' protectors?" I asked.

The Council burst into fits of giggles.

"No my dear young Spencer." The Head laughed, wiping his eyes. "Like i said, the only thing to survive was this mark. the protectors were destroyed along with the kingdom and the king. to this day, there are no remaining vampires loyal to Rex Novi Orbus, much less the protectors!"


	11. Discovering the Cross

_My man sat in on the benches outside the subway terminal closest to the Capitol _building_. He pretended to read a news paper as he watched the Leader of the Guard and his lieutenant buy subway tickets. then, just as their train's doors were closing, he ran onto the train. he sat on the other end, merely observing them._

_I had to let out a laugh as I watched, "Spencer now, dont keep your face like that or it may freeze that way!"_

* * *

><p>I could still feel my cheeks flushing. They always did when the Council laughed at me. I was grateful Morgan hadn't for some reason been there. He would have loved a good laugh at my expense.<p>

"Well, if that mark is the mark of a dead king, and it shouldn't be in use now, where does that leave us?" I asked, only to replied with a vicious slap!

"What about Dex?" Alicia all but shouted.

"I still believe he's just hiding out somewhere. until i see real proof that he's been taken captive im inclined to be more worried about what this mark could mean. what if someone's trying to become "King of the New World" again? we're not strong enough to handle a full scale war! I think we need to keep both at top priority ok?"

Alicia sat against her seat, pouting. "Fine."

"Im sorry Alicia." i pleaded.

"It's fine." It wasn't fine. i could tell.

suddenely my phone vibrated, my regular, human life one.

"Go ahead. i need to call the others anyway."

"Hey, dont tell them about Rex Novi Orbus yet. just say we answered the question of the mark, but the story behind is to long for over the phone. especially since you'll have to repeat yourself a few times."

"K." was her only answer.

i sighed and answered the phone. it was JJ.

"Hey, Spence," she started right in. she sounded rushed, "Im sorry to call this late but," she paused to take a breath. How late was it anyway? i checked my watch, nearly one in the morning. the meeting with the council had taken longer than i thought.

"Spence?" i realized i'd just tuned her out.

"Sorry JJ. can you repeat that?"

JJ sighed in annoyance but repeated herself, "We need you at the Beurau now. a case came through Hotch that cant wait. Im really sorry. but can you just come?"

"JJ," I looked to see if i could see Alicia, i saw her black coat covered elbow in the next car's doorway, "I cant. Ill be in tommorow morning or wherever you guys end up but i cant come tonight im sorry." Alicia was walking back, looking on the verge of tears.

"Spence we need you-'

"Sorry JJ but _i gotta go!_" i hung up right there, turning the phone off.

"what happened?" i ask.

Alicia sits down and buries her head in her hands, sighing loudly.

"Alicia?"

"Kelly, Chad, Mina, and Mike." she says, "They're the ones we sent to go over the trail of the van right?"

I tensed, "Where are they?"

"They're allright. But they went farther, past where Chad lost track of the van. and they found a cross! near the back entrance of a bar! a cross Spencer!"

My eyes widened, a cross was not good. every square inch of them burned our skin hotter than fire and dredged up pain more powerful than what most people could survive. if Dex had been taken, his captor would need a cross.

"Okay, we've found evidence a vampires been taken. Dex or not we have to act."

Alicia nodded. We were the Guard after all. we had to protect the Council's homebase and the vampires in it.


	12. Caught

_I sat in the plastic chair, tracing the mark of Rex Novi Orbus on my forearm absently. I was far away from my hiding place, I was busy plotting my next move..._

* * *

><p>Walking into the bullpen the next morning wasn't <em>as<em> bad as I'd lead myself to believe. After all, no one shouted for me to get out, no one had done anything to my desk- although i noticed my stack of files noticably larger- and no one had posted the pictures of me and Lila in the pool Morgan kept bragging he was in possession of.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan greeted when I set my bag on the desk and sat down.

"What happened last night?" Prentiss asked.

I paused for a second. What had happened was, after Chad, Kelly, Mina, and Mike had found that cross, we'd staked out the alleyway to the bar. I'd only left for work. When work was over I was going right back. We wanted to wait till some of the others got back for more man power. Roger and Jake had called as I'd entered the elevator to say they'd covered all the hideouts close to home, even the ones he thought we didn't know about, and Dex was no where to be found. They suspected they'd be back in an hour. Jasper had called to report most of the other calns hadn't seen anything and he was on his last few, and then Jessica and Elliot were on the last hideout. it was all the way in Alaska. They weren't gonna be back until tommorow.

"Nothing." I say casually, logging on to my computer and then reaching for a file.

"Come on Reid. You blew JJ off for _nothing_?" Prentiss asked, leaning in closer and fixing me with an accusatory glare.

"I dont want to talk about it okay?" I shrugged. I breezed through the first file, placing it in the out box and picking up the second.

"Why?" Prentiss grinned.

"Prentiss." I groaned.

"Fine!" she threw up her hands in defeat and turned to her computer, "But just know JJ's royaly pissed at you so be ready."

I rolled my eyes and started on the third file.

* * *

><p>Nothing exceptionally intresting happened at work, if I exclude the files JJ "accidentally" dropped on my head when she walked in a few minutes after me, and so when the day was done I got up, slung the bag over my shoulder, and started walking out.<p>

"Reid! Wait!" Garcia was running down the hall at full speed, holding out an arm to keep me from entering my elevator.

"Yeah?" I ask when she stops infront of me.

"Where are you going? It's Drinks Night! You have to atleast come on Drinks Night!"

I saw JJ staring at us from around the corner with an angry eyebrow raised. _You better come_.

"Ah, no." I turned and walked onto the elevator, pressing the doors closed. Garcia stood there, a little confused as JJ started walking toward her.

I pressed the first floor and waited patiently.

"Dex you better _be_ missing." I hissed.

* * *

><p>Tired of waiting outside, some of us waited inside for Jasper and his party to show. We'd decided to make due without Jessica and Eliot. I suspected they didn't care though. they always complained when i gave them work involving hunting other vampires down. I dont know what was with them but they just didn't like the grislyer part of the job. Alicia guessed they'd probably been really good people before being bitten, making their job harder than it was for the rest of us.<p>

The bar was filled with loud people, plenty of drinks, and a steady pumping of loud music that rivaled with the patrons. Alicia and the rest sat at a round booth hiden from the front door by tall indoor plants. Alicia sat on the end by the only open seat.

"Hello Honey, how was work today?" Alicia laughed as I peeled out of the denim jacket and sat down on it next to her.

"Call me Honey again and I make Mina lieutenant."

"That bad huh?" she laughed. Chad rolled his eyes across the table from us. Kelly had her laptop out again, searching the bar i guess. Mina was sitting close to Mike, both grinning at us.

"Okay, now that Im back can we get to work?"

"Sure thing." Chad leaned in all business like, "Roger and Jake are out back. They'll call if anything happens while we wait for Jasper, Kim, and Bobby who by the way are almost here."

"Nothing from the other clans?" I ask.

Chad just shakes his head and then a girl stops at our table. She sets drinks infront of Chad and Mike, placing two into Mike and Mina's. They both start in on it while Chad just rolls his eyes and mimes puking under the table while the rest of us laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia<strong>

"Come on Pen, I wanna go to our regular bar!" JJ whines beside me.

"Sorry sister! No can do! My friend, who I haven't seen in _forever_ is here and I wanna check this place out." I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the glass door, knowing the others would have no choice but to follow if they wanted their media liason back.

I found a round booth on one side of the bar, they were on every wall, and sat her down. And then Im off to the bartender.

I watch as I order as the others file in and make a beeline for the table, all sitting down and filling it. I shrug, if Reid had come he'd have had to grab a chair and sit infront of us.

"Okay me hearties! drink up yo ho!" I laugh when Im bringing a tray of drinks over.

Morgan grins and grabs his, then helps pass them around. I sit down next to him, listening intently to the conversation. But its on profiling so Im instantly bored. I take a long sip through my straw and search the bar. Maybe i could make Morgan jealous by hanging out with another guy for a little while...

Then I almost spit out my mouthful of beer, which i belive Prentiss (who was sitting across from me) would apreciate, when i see what i think i see. He's sitting across the bar from us, he's with four other people, and he's wearing long dark jeans and a Green Day t-shirt!

"Guys! Guys! I found Reid!" I cry, grabbing Morgans arm and jerking him side to side to get their attention. Morgan did spit out his drink, which Prentiss felt on her shirt sleeve.

"That's it!" she threw up her hands, "Im not drinking with you guys anymore!"

"GUYS!" I shouted, accidentaly attracting more attention then I'd hoped to. Some of the other people turned to look at us.

"What Garcia?" Prentiss hissed. I pointed in the direction of our resident genius and got a pleasure out of seeing Prentiss' eyes bug out.

"Is Reid dressed like someone his age?" She asks, getting up for a closer look.

"Sit down!" I let go of Morgan and yanked her back into her seat.

"Why?"

"What if they're why he wont hang out with us anymore? If he sees us he'll just get mad!"

"Um, Garcia, I think its to late." JJ points to his table and I see him and his whole table glaring at us. Then I watch as Reid rolls his eyes and walks out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

"Hey Reid." Mike kicks me in the shin under the table, "I think you've got some chicks checking you out."

Chad laughs, Mina and Kelly just roll their eyes while Alicia grabs my head and points my eyes in the direction of the "babes".

But all i see is my team from the beareu!

"i guess their boyfriends are kinda mad. But can I blame 'em? Look at this!" Chad got up to do... something stupid and i grabbed his arm, making sure my claws dug into him and he saw how annoyed i was.

"okay, okay, they can look another time." Chad says sheepishly.

The rest laugh and i roll my eyes. "Im gonna go check on Roger and Jake, make sure they didn't fall asleep."

then i got up and walked out.

Outside Roger sat on the roof of the next building, laying on the lip of the overhang. Jake sat on one side of the dumpster, concealed from looking eyes that would have to be out on the street.

"Okay," I call loudly, making Roger jump. Jake manages to see that and lets out a short burst of laughter. "Hows it coming guys?"

"Nothing! This is boring and a waste of time! I need to feed man!" Jake calls out, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Just grab the next homeless guy." I say, walking farther in.

"Aww, but they taste funny." Jake whines, only to be silenced by my icy glare.

"Look, lets just wait till the Jasper, Kim, and Bobby get here, which should be any minute now. We'll storm the place when it's closed, turn everything upside down, and find what we can. Then we move on from there."

"Hey, Boss." hear Bobby call. I turn to see him wrestling with someone, "I think I snagged a person of intrest."

I propelled myself off the wall and walked over.

"Good, I'm tired of waiting around for- uh..." I stopped short infront of Bobby.

The person he'd caught was JJ...


	13. Knock Out

_Dex whimpered as I held the cross out in front of him._

_"That's right. You don't want me to touch you with this again," I leaned in closer, "Do you?"_

_Dex squeaked and smushed himself closer to the floor._

_Then I was staring up at the ceiling as he kicked my feet out from under me._

_"Master!" The servants cried, running to help me._

_"No!" I shouted, "Get the boy!" Dex had started running up the staircase, he was almost to the top when the door above opened and more servants poured into the room._

_Dex let a snarl rip out of his chest as he bowled through them, holding up his arms in a sort of sheild and pushed his way through. My servants clawed at him, leaving long, bloody, claw marks running down him but he kept running._

_Then, as he ran through the door, i heard a strangled snarl and one servant walked in, holding him by the throat._

_"Good boy." I smiled, begining to walk up the staircase._

* * *

><p><strong>JJ (a few minutes ago)<strong>

"Rossi, Prentiss, move. I'll go see whats buggin' him." I started to move out of the booth.

"See ya Mother Hen." Morgan chided as I walked toward the door.

Outside I couldn't see where Reid had gone but I could hear voices coming from the alley.

I was about to walk in there when I heard Reids voice ring out, annoyed and angry. I plastered myself to the wall, I had a feeling he wouldn't want to see me at the moment but maybe if I listened I could try to determine what the problem was.

"... turn everything upside down, and find what we can. Then we move on from there." I heard him say.

I was confused, I moved closer into the wall, hoping listening longer would give me a clue on what he was talking about.

Then I felt a cold, rough hand travel across my neck and cover my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

"Um, Bobby," I began after the shock wore off, "That's not a person of intrest. That's a person of annoyance."

Bobby shrugged and let go, JJ ran forward, almost crashing into me. She slapped me, raking her nails across my face.

"What the hell Reid!" she shouted.

"What the hell? I should be asking you that! what are you doing playing Nancy Drew?" I asked, throwing up my arms.

"What are you doing? I walk out here and I hear you making, i dunno, plans to vandalize the bar?" JJ shouted.

I covered her mouth and forced her into the alleyway, i couldn't help smirking as she realized i was alot stronger than she thought i would be. I pinned her to the wall, dodging the knees and kicks she aimed at me.

"We are not vandalizing the bar. We are looking for someone. Now, _butt out!_" I say, removing my hand from her mouth.

"What?" JJ kicked at me again, nicking my shin, "You report missing people to the police! not try to handle it yourselves, especially when that means commiting a crime in the process!"

I opened my mouth up to speak when we heard shouts from the other end of the alley, sounded like a gang fight. Then we heard gunshots! (**A.N. I know, i know, probably not that realistic but hey, i need to move the story along! besides, its at the end of the day (so its night time) and gangs are everywhere. its a fact of life. and its a bar, were stuff happens.)**

I felt the change washover me, the blood lust take over as my eyes turned red and the smell wafted over us. I shut my eyes, concentrating hard to stay focused.

"Finally!" I heard Jake sigh and I knew it was allover when i heard the air _whoosh_ behind me.

I opened my eyes, Jake was long gone, and so where Roger and Bobby. JJ stared dumbly after them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Guys!" I shouted, getting their attention. they looked up defensively, afraid I'd take their food away.

"We're on a mission here! store that and eat later!" Then i started walking back, but not before wiping some of the blood off the concrete and tasting it.

"Mmm." I sighed. Then i put all five fingers in, as a snack for the road. then i really do walk back.

JJ's still standing there, but she shrieks when she sees my hand. Then she turns green when she sees what im doing with my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"Reid! What the hell are you doing?" she cries, "Come on, We'll get the others and go get you some help! Come on!" She grabbed my arm, pulling hard but not moving me an inch. She turns to glare at me.

I stare back, and her eyes grow wide when she finally notices mine. Their blood red i know.

"Reid...?"

"JJ, dont look up." I look up and nod. Then Roger drops his boot and gun ontop of her, knocking her out.

JJ crumbles to the ground like a rag doll. I pick her up and carry her out of the alley, checking the sign showing the hours. I had time.

"Dont start without me got it?" the three nod from the roof, a bit of fear glinting in their eyes. Good. They probably just screwed up my human life.

A vampire speed run to JJ's place and I'm outside her bedroom window. Will's not in there so I run around to the back, picking the lock and creeping in, JJ in my arms. I hear Will and Henry in the living room so i crouch low and sneak past the kitchen window, going into the hall leading to the master bedroom.

I lay JJ in the bed, just pulling back the covers and laying her down before covering her with them. Then I open the window and run through the backyard, povolting over the fence. Then I run through the next backyard and end up on the street.

Then I run back to the bar.


	14. Interogations

_I have Dex locked back up in the cage in the house. A cross tied across the lock and hanging from all four corners of the cage._

_Im watching throug the guards eyes as he sits there, unconcious._

_I have to giggle, "Pathetic."_

* * *

><p>The bars been long closed by the time i get back, the only one in there was the bartender. I'd stopped at home to grab the diamond claws and gun i forgot in my haste to be here.<p>

The whole team, minus Jessica and Eliot, are standing outside in the alley. I hear Roger laughing as Jake tells the story of what happened, but all goes dead quiet when I walk in.

"It wasn't funny. She knows. And I bet she's dead." I see Bobby shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"It doesn't matter huh?" I march over and slap him, letting the claws rake lightly over his cheek. "She's gotta three month old baby and a husband sitting at home, no idea their wife and mother is probably condemed because you _idiots have no self control!_"

"I dont remeber you having much control when you feed. Remeber Texas? It was in the news! Mysterious killing spree, all sucked dry!" Bobby shouted when i was a safe distance away. I smirked. then i turned around.

"I wasn't on a mission then. and i stuck to wearhouse gangs, drunks, and a jerk who tried to run me down." I hear Alicia give a burst of laughter and then I walk over to the back door.

I feel the metal door, looking for a weak spot. Then I point to it, "Roger?"

Dex is the strongest in our group, behind him Eliot and then Roger. All used to be something like jocks when they were human, really strong and muscled and such.

Roger felt the weak spot i found, then reared back and threw his himself, shoulder first, into the spot. the door crumpled and then he kicked it down. It made a loud bang as we all filed in. I heard the bartender begin running to the backroom.

"Mina?" I called and I watched her flip and cartwheel in, smacking the man at the right moment when he opened the door with her heeled foot. The bartender lept back, holding his right temple and then Mina kicked him in his large stomach. He fell back and Mina stood over him, her heel dangerously posed above his jugular.

"We need him alive Mina." I say, walking forward. Mina steps back, giving me room as i crouch down.

"Now," I say making my eyes going pure black, "Do you know how this ended up out by your back door?" I held up the cross by the chain. It was safe to hold them by the chain, you just couldn't touch the actual cross.

The man just shook his head, but Mike leaned down next to me, "He's a liar." He grinned.

I smiled to, that made this fun. "Good," I said, "I like doing this the hard way."

* * *

><p>Mina stood protectively across from me, ready to tackle me out of the way if the bartender tried anything. I didn't think he would.<p>

Mike sat on his knees by the guys head, holding a knife tauntingly over his face. He held it loosly and the bartender squeaked in pure fear every time Mike made it drop for a second. Mike was grinning.

The rest of the team pawed and tore through the whole place. The backroom being checked out by Kelly, Jake, and Roger. Behind the bar by Chad and Eliot, and the small office of to the side in the backroom by Alicia and Kim. and Jasper stood by the front door, keeping watch.

_Somethings wrong with that guy_. I think as i sit beside the Bartender.

"The faster you talk, the faster we leave. Now I'm gonna say it again." I leaned in close.

"Our friend Dex, he's missing. We got reports of a cleaners truck coming down the road here and we found a cross by _your_ back door. what can you tell me about the truck?" I shouted the question in his face, trying to scare him further.

"N-nothing!" he cried.

"He's lying!" Mike called.

"Not good enough!" I shouted at the man, "Chad!" we heard a loud crash as Chad dove feet first into a booth, smashing the table. Then he raked his claws through the seats, stuffing going everywhere!

This was the third table he'd destroyed.

"Start talking or we'll escalate." Mike threatend.

"Reid!" Alicia ran out of the office, followed closely by Kim. She held a thick yellow envelope and a few papers in one hand.

In the other she held a cross by it's leather strap.

I turned back to the bartender, a smile on my face that he cried at.

I reached out and took the papers and the envelope. The papers were emails Alicia had printed out I guess, they were between the bartender and someone who asked alot of questions about vampires.

Especially a large male vampire with rusty colored eyes and brown hair.

"Hmm, this is intresting," I read aloud what one said, my anger growing, "'I'm enjoying watching the fear in his rusty colored eyes as I hold the crosses out before him. You were right, they do leave burn marks if you leave them their long enough. I wonder if it would burn those brown locks of his if i held it there?' Oh and this one, 'How do you deal with them when they try to escape? He got close but we managed to subdue him. Would garlic work i wonder?' Oh, oh and Alicia, this ones my favorite, you ready? 'He's passed out now, but he'll come around soon. Will the crosses we tied to his cage locks and corners be enough? It's a small cage, he cant even sit up straight in it!'"

Alicia, and the others, all looked at the bartender with murder in their eyes.

"Mike?" I signal.

Mike lets out a shout of fury and jumps into the air, throwing knives out of his sleeve that pin the man by his clothes. Then he flips over and breaks a glass bottle, peices going everywhere, espcecially on the man. they leave small cuts and glass slivers the man cries in pain from. Mina kicks him in the temple, "Shut up." she commands.

Alicia catches Mike, holding him back before he can throw the whole bottle.

"Mike!" I shout and Mike catches himself. Then he nods but he walks forward, making sure to step on his hands with his black hiking boots.

"TALK!" he screams in the bartenders face.

"Wait! Hold it!" I poke my face into the envelope, and I see wads and wads of cash. I pour it all out onto the floor, snatching a peice of paper that flutters after the cash.

Its a fancy thank you note. Written on it in blue ink is "Thank you for your help in this transaction. Your efforts have been rewarded!"

"So you definently helped in the abduction process." I say, giving the card to Alicia. I lean over, grabbing one of the knives Mike threw, and place it gently on his neck. Then I bare my fangs at the guy, leaning closer and closer to his neck as i talk.

"Talk now and maybe I dont kill you." I heard the team snarl behind me, they demanded his blood. "Where did they take him? Where's the truck." My fangs were touching his neck, poking into the flabby skin. small droplets of blood coming up to meet them.

"He, he drove the truck into the alleyway." The man whimpered, tears flowing freely now. "And, he had a bunch of vampires waiting here. They all dragged him through here and into a van waiting infront of the bar. Then their leader kept emailing me questions. Questions on how to hurt vampires. I thought it was weird, after all, he is one. Like you guys."

"Did you see the license plates?" I smile, asking sweetly as I move my head side to side slightly, the fangs poking at the small holes they'd already made.

"No." the man sobs. "It didn't matter though, they groaned when he did some damage to it saying it was a rental."

"Truth." Mike called, hanging over him.

"Do you know where the man is who was in charge of this?"

"No." he sobbed again.

"Truth."

"Did you see which direction they drove off in?"

"That way." He lifted his arm that hadn't been pinned by a knife to point behind him.

"Truth."

I straightened up, "Anyone else got anymore questions for the man?"

"Me." Alicia stepped forward, "Why?"

"I hate you leeches! You kill mecilessly without looking back! I lost my wife to you monsters!"

"F.Y.I. buddy. In this place, in this time, you dont participate in the kidnap and torture of anyone. human or not. I dont care what your story is."

then I stood up and waved Mike and Mina off.

"Alicia? You wanna finish this?"

Alicia didn't even acknowledge me, she just hissed and jumped on him, tearing into him and shredding him to peices.

"Lets go." I told everyone else, bending over to scoop up the money and slide it in my pocket. I let Kim stay behind, Alicia would need help cleaning up the mess.

"Make sure she doesn't eat any glass!" I called before walking into the dark night air.

**Ta-Dah! That's interagation, Vampire style! :p**

**So, r&r, I like r&rs :)**


	15. Black Mail

**I want to take a moment to answer Prats 'R' Us' review of chap. 14.  
>The bartender is kinda a bad guy. :) He helped kidnap Dex and then kept a steady stream of information going on how to hurt vampires. :) So your thinking was correct. He does mostly go after bad guys (and the occasional snack or two. :p)<strong>

_The servant bursts through the door, shouting things like "Problem!" and "Murdered!"_

_I wouldn't know, I wasn't listening._

_I was busy torturing the prisoner some more._

_The servant stood beside me, holding out a picture one of my other servants, the ones i keep out on the streets, snapped._

_I took it and stared at the photo. I felt anger rise in my chest, a snarl ripped through me as I ripped through the servant!_

_They were farther along than I thought, I'd have to be drastic if I wanted my plans to go along accordingly._

* * *

><p>"Wow." Laughed Jasper as we all walked down the dark street, "Never seen you get a suspect that bloody man."<p>

"Hey I owed Alicia a show or two." I shrugged. We were walking down the street in the direction the *ahem* late bartender had pointed us. I wondered what Alicia would do when she was finished with him. How would she disguise his death to the rest of the world?

I hoped she'd burn the place down, make it look like an accident. Easiest thing to do.

'Course, this is Alicia, so that probably wasnt gonna happen.

"Hmm," I started, "I guess the smartest move to make would be check out all the rental car companies in and aorund the city. Kelly, will you run a search and see how many there are?"

Kelly nodded and ran off into the night.

"Okay, then I guess, Mina and Mike will run the first patrol till," I checked my watch, three a.m., "Five. Then Jasper and Chad will switch out and go on the regular schedule. The rest, go home. No feeding till next week got it? Let this one blow over."

Everyone nodded and ran off in seperate directions. I started walking back to the bar, I wanted to watch from the window what they were gonna do.

When I got back I saw Alicia was gone and Kim walking around, spraying lighter fluid onto the floor, the tables, the counters, and allover... him. Then she took a small matchbook out of one of her hair ties and lit it, running out the front door as she threw it on him.

I took a few steps back, not wanting to smell like smoke and so Kim could have space when she came flying out of there.

Which she did, still managing to run into me.

"Sorry man." She laughed, high on adrenaline. Her short red hair, tied up in pigtails, tickled my face, making me sneeze.

"You enjoy pyro related activitys dont you?" I smile, walking back into the alley along side her. She jumped and hit the wall, using her foot to propel herself from that to the other wall, repeating this over and over until she was on the roof.

I followed suit.

Alicia was on the roof of the next building. Finishing off the dead gang members from earlier.

"Idiots let them coagulate!" Alica said, throwing one down and going at the other one. Her brown hair was clumped in places where blood had dried and her brown coat was stained with dark red splotches.

Kim really didn't look much better. Her tight leather top and miniskirt were covered in soot and blood from "cleaningup", her black leather pants looking ripped and stained with lighter fluid. her fingerless gloves were missing. Black dots of soot and scratch marks covered her face and bare arms.

Actually, she looked worse.

I grinned and walked over, sitting down next to Alicia.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh just dandy." Alicia smiled, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Alicia, come on. How'd it go?" I ask.

"Fine. Let me vent _some_ of my anger i guess. What's our next move?"

"Go to all the rental car companies and see if we can figure out who took Dex."

Alicia bit into the man's hand, blood escaping her mouth and dribbling to the ground.

Kim sat next to her, biting into his other hand.

We sat up there talking for another hour or so and then I got up. I wanted just a few hours before work to sleep.

* * *

><p>The bullpen was rather quiet when I walked in, Prentiss was busy working and Morgan was busy goofing off with Garcia, the two playing something like catch. Except everytime Garcia caught the ball, she'd walk over and try to throw a Swedish Fish into Morgan's mouth.<p>

"Where's JJ?" I ask.

"Like you dont know." Prentiss smiled. "That was really sweet of you Reid."

My face is blank, "What?"

"You drove her home after those thugs knocked her out after they tried to mug her. Im glad your friends were there to protect her while you got her out of there." Prentiss smiled, seeing me as some kind of hero.

Ok then?

"Yeah." I say, "So where is she? I dropped her off at home and that was it."

"She's in her office." Morgan says, pointing toward the office like he's being helpful.

"Thanks man." I say, shooting out of there.

"DONT KISS HER!" Prentiss calls as I rush through the glass door. Im pretty sure my ears are red.

* * *

><p>JJ is in her office like Morgan said. When I quietly open the door she's sifting through a file.<p>

"JJ?" she jumps.

"Hey, JJ." I say again, walking in.

"Stop right there!" JJ's fiddling in her desk for something.

"JJ?" I ask, taking another step.

"Stop!" She thrusts something into my face, almost hitting me with it.

"Woah!" I run back, vampire speed against the other wall.

JJ's holding a long, wooden cross.

"Come any closer and I scream for help! Someone's bound to hear me!" she cries.

"Okay! Okay!" I throw up my hands in desperate surrender.

"What do you want?" She asks, glaring at me.

"I just wanted to know why you lied for me to the others about last night." I say, covering my hands with my shirt sleeves. I want to be protected in case she tries to throw it.

"Because." She walks out from behind her desk over to a stack of files on her filing cabinet.

There's a camera sitting there.

And the red light's blinking!

"I want answers. And this just caught you running _inhumanly_ fast! And away from a cross." She glares at me.

"Answer my questions or I show this to Hotch, and then I'll show it to Strauss."


	16. Question and Answer

_I sat on the plastic lawn chair; my pathetic throne._

_Cleaning the blade of my knife with my fingers, I sat watching in my minds eye as the Targets sat across the Cafe from my man. How had the _Leader_ of the Guard not noticed him yet? How had he not sensed or smelled or heard him yet?_

_This was frustrating. My plans all hung in the balance because idiots had let him and his team slip through cracks I'd believed to be plugged. They'd gone and learned more then I'd been planning on letting them at this point._

_"Look to your right Spencer Reid. Look to your _Right!_"_

* * *

><p><strong>JJ (half an hour ago)<strong>

Reid glared at me from across the room. Shock and betrayal etched across his face.

Then he slipped back on his poker face and stepped away from the wall.

"And what if I brave that cross and take the camera from you?" He asked.

"I scream and say it was your fault." I smiled.

"But what if-"

"Reid come on! There is nothing you can say or do that will make this look like nothing. Even without proof I'll say things that will get you kicked out of here, or atleast on everyones permanent bad side _unless you answer me!_"

Reid threw up his hands in defeat, sighing loudly.

"Fine!" he shouted and walked out of the room, waiting outside the doorway for me to follow.

"But not here, got it?" he said as i followed him through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid (present time)<strong>

I sat JJ down in a booth isolated from the rest of the Cafe. I knew the partols wouldn't be running near here, so I didn't have to worry about the rest of the team getting involved.

I handed her a coffee cup.

"So," I shrugged, taking a sip, "Whadda ya wanna know?"

JJ checked to make sure the camera, which was balanced ontop of the salt and pepper shakers on the other edge of the table so you could see my face, was on. Then she sipped the coffee, thinking.

"Just, start with the basics." She shrugged.

"Okay," I smiled, "My name is Spencer Reid, Im 27 years old, I work as a profiler in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I like-"

"REID!" JJ hissed, "Okay, since you obviously feel like being a smart aleck, how old are you?"

I had to think about for a minute, doing the math in my head.

"Well," I started, "I was transformed when I was 27, and then add three years of being a newborn, which by the way JJ doesn't count in the years of being a Vampire, Ill explain in a minute. Okay, and then add the last 25 years of the century, and then add a century, then add eleven years. What do you come to?"

It was a rehtorical question but she answered anyway, "166?"

"Yes. Although for vampire years I'm only 163. We don't count the period between when we were bitten and when we became full on vampires because its just pure, savage, killing. All we can do is kill. the Council, and all the ruling vampires in general, dont want to be tighed to this cause it 'Drags down the reputation of Night's Immortal Children'." I took another sip, "Next question young whipper snapper."

She smirked at the joke and kept going.

"Are you even Spencer Reid?"

I leaned back and sighed, "Okay, well, before I answer this question you have to remember I've been around for more than a century and for parts of that time I had to hide or run. Especially when my master, the one who created me, was seperated from me. Sometimes I didn't make the smartest choices, sometimes it was pure bad luck, but most of the time I was either found out or thought to be a cannibal. And its very hard to make a new life from scratch." JJ's eyes were begining to glaze over as I rambled, "Okay! anyway, nine years ago I was sitting in an apartment near the suburbs of Las Vegas. I'd just been chased out of my old home and I was trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, there's a giant crash outside in the streets. And, it being three a.m., I happen to be the first one out there. In one car is some drunk who caused the accident, and in the other is eighteen year old Spencer Reid. He's dead already so there's nothing anyone can do for him at this point. Now, my real name _is_ Spencer Reid so it would be so easy to live as him. I look eighteen and I can lie pretty easy now. I just had to clean up Spencer's mess.

"Anyway, I wont go into the details, but when I'd finally assumed _him_ I was the perfect copy. We looked alot alike, he just looked younger, and he had no social life so I could just hide until my face fit what people expected Spencer to look like. Plus he'd already finished college so it was a huge bonus. I had a new, easy place to hide! I couldn't believe my luck!"

JJ had grown quiet, then she whispered, "What happened to the real Spencer?"

"I gave him a proper burial. I even fixed things up so his mom and dad end up buried next to him. He'll be alright. And when I don't look the age Spencer's supposed to look anymore, Ill fake my death and have his tombstone put there." I see the look on her face, "Ah, next question."

JJ took a long, slow breath then, "When you say Master, you mean you have to follow his orders?"

I let my head tilt to one side as I thought about this, "Well, yes and no. 'Master' is the equivalent to 'Father' or 'Mother' in the case of Vampires. We're born with a healthy respect for them and, mostly during our newborn time, they are the only ones we'll listen to, but it's not like we're bound to them. Although I guess if they used a certain tone in their voice and were commanding enough and often enough, I guess we'd feel bound to follow their orders." I shrugged. My master hadn't been like that.

"Okay, whats this Council you mentioned earlier?"

"They are the ruling body of the American vampires. Every country has one except they're usually called empires with a ruling family. But we have thirteen ancients so they call themselves the D.C. council. My job is to protect their 'lair' i guess. Me, and my team, patrol the city and keep vampires who aren't in the D.C. clan out and control unruly vampires. We also act as executioners for vampires who get themselves into deep trouble or who become a threat to the Council. We are somewhat bound to do what _they_ say too." JJ nods and takes another sip.

"Why were you at that bar yesterday?"

"One of my team, his name is Dex, is missing. That bar was a lead. And a good one. We now have a couple others to go on."

"Did you burn it down?"

I laugh at the memory, "Actually, Kim did that. I think Alicia's sweet on Dex so we let her ah, 'take care of him' when we were through questioning him. We had to burn it down to hide evidence. He deserved it though," I snarled, "He was helping whoever took Dex do _horrible_ things to him. I honestly don't know if he'll be able to work as one of the Guard again based on what insight we got at the bar."

JJ nodded, "Okay then, who's Alicia and Kim?"

"Alicia is my lieutenant. If something happens to me she becomes leader and chooses a new lieutenant and they just add another vampire. Kim is one of the guard. She's sort of an explosives experet. And a pyro." I smile.

"And Dex?" She asks.

"He's the one who's missing. He's another member. He mostly goes off on his own and he doesn't take orders well. But he listens to Alicia so I let her handle him most of the time. I dont think she minds. Atleast I hope. He was supposed to be the next Lieutenant when Alicia became leader. But when I became old enough, you have to over a century, the Council made me leader and Alicia had to stay as Lieutenant. I think he's till pretty pissed about that. I didn't have much of a choice though, like i said we're _somewhat_ bound to the Council's orders."

"Who are the other members?"

"Well, Mina and Mike. They used to be acrobats in the same circus but Mina was attacked by a vamprie one night and so Mike, being her boyfriend, tried to save her. He ended up getting bitten too. They spent the first year of bloodlust on the rampage before another vampire took the place of their Master and calmed them down. Everyone's still amazed he was able to do that. Anyway, they were added to the guard around the same time I was. But they're both older than me. I'm still the youngest in the Guard.

"Then there's Roger who's alot like Dex except he atleast tries to listen. We rely on him, Dex, and Eliot as our muscle. Eliot is an intresting case. We don't really know much about him. He's always just been there. And he doesn't really much talk about his origins. All three are pretty close friends.

"Then there is Chad. He's also a brain like me, but he's the second one to go to. We use him for most of the undercover stuff. He's easy to get along with and he has that personality that makes you want to tell him everything. His sister, Kelly, is our reasercher. She could give Garcia a run for her money i bet with how computer savy she is.

"Jake and Jessica are mates, always have been. They were created around the same time in the same town. When the newborn bloodlust ended they just fell in love.

"Jasper, Kim, and Bobby are siblings. They've always been a team. Especially before they became members of the guard. They helped eachother with food, hiding places, stories, homes, whatever they needed. Jasper is the oldest, followed by Bobby, and then Kim. Bobby is i guess the teachers pet. Always doing what I ask and offering to take extra patrols. Jasper fills out the role of older brother to a T. Kim and Bobby, and alot of the other Guard members go to him with personal problems."

JJ nodded, then a questioning glance and, "So they're real siblings?"

"No. Like how 'Master' is like 'Parent', whoever the Master bites around the time your still living with him out of neccesity, you can stay when you get it all figured out but most dont do that, is like your sibling. They're the second people you meet and come to trust. So theyre like your real siblings. For Jasper, Kim, and Bobby it was like a real, single parent family.

"But that logic doesn't really apply to Mike and Mina since their begining was so rocky. Their master was more like child services and then rehab for them. He had to fix the mistakes and problems abandoned newborns make. Had to teach them right from worng all over again. there wasn't much time for 'bonding'."

JJ opened her mouth for another question when my phone- the small black one- buzzed in my pocket. I held up a finger and answered it mouthing "Guard" to her.

"Hello?"

"Reid?" It was Jasper, "Kelly finished that search and Jake and Eliot ran through most of first few closest to where that bar was. I think we might have found our guys."

"Really?" That was pure dumb luck right there! "How?"

"They tried to run Jake through with a wooden stack with crosses carved into the wood when we set foot on the property! theyre definently vampires though. They held the thing with thick leather gloves. Eliot managed to turn tables and the whole thing ended with him snatching one of the gloves and running the first attacker though. Turned him to dust on the spot!" I was standing, fumbling for my coat with JJ yelling to wait behing me.

"Okay, Ill be there. Call Kelly and have her start going through records and security footage. Then call the rest of the guard over there. Where are the rest of the attackers?"

"They ran away, but i didn't see where. I was helping Jake up. He took a beating." away from the phone i could hear him laughing at jake, "I told you to wait for me! That's what happens when you run ahead!"

I couldn't help laughing to and then Jasper laughed harder when he realized i'd heard him.

"okay, Ill be there in a few minutes. Text me the address." I hung up and turned to JJ, "I have to go. We might have another lead and they need me there."

JJ nodded and slid out of the booth reaching over and turning the camera off.

"JJ?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not looking in my direction.

"Please dont show anyone that video."

She nodded, then slung her purse over her shoulder and walked with me out of the restraunt.


	17. Stalker

_I was snarling in fury. My man had failed to capture Spencer's attention. He was now following him, trying to make it obvious he was being followed._

_"Get his attention or your my next meal!" I screamed to the ceiling._

* * *

><p>I knew someone was following me, but I didn't want to acknowledge it until I had the team with me. It'd be easier to demand answers from him when I had Mike's truth detector by my side.<p>

But that plan came to an abbrupt halt when I heard the screams behind me.

I turned to see the follower standing infront of a fallen couple, their blood still a strong scent in the air. The man, struggling in the last dregs of life, muttered barely audible curses as he clutched the cold body of his wife.

But I wasn't paying attention to the dying man, not to my now ringing phone, not even to the area around me.

I was staring at the man across from me in shock.

"M-master?"

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia<strong>

We'd all seen Reid run to JJ's office, and then minutes later the two exit to the elevators. So we were slightly confused when we watched only JJ return near the end of the workday, clutching a camera.

Morgan stood next to me as we waited outside her office now.

She'd seemed in a rush when we saw her run into her office, and she was still in a rush when she collided with me in the hall!

"Oh! Im sorry Pen I didn't see you there!" She laughed as she held the part of her head we connected with.

"Ooh, that didn't feel to good." I moaned as Morgan smoothly slid his arm around JJ's shoulders.

"Where'd Pretty Boy go?" He grinned.

"Uhh," JJ struggled, she looked away, her eyes searching the walls. "He had to go home." She shrugged.

"And he left his bag? The one thing we always see him with? It's practically his batterey pack!" Morgan laughed. I smiled while I still stood there rubbing the sore spot. Maybe Kevin would massage it for me later?

That made me smile. But JJ's tense voice made snapped me back to the current time.

"No Morgan I don't know when he's coming back!" She shrugged Morgans arm off and made a beeline for the elevators. She glared at us, warning us to stay away, until the doors closed.

Morgan just grinned wide, "I get to go through his bag first!" He took off towards Reid's desk.

"Hey wait!" I cried, running after.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia<strong>

We all were at the car rental dealership, well, everyone except Spencer Reid!

I'd split the group up and directed them to start searching in places. I sat on the roof of a green Ranger waiting for Reid.

Reid ran onto the scene ten minutes later, breathing hard.

"Well hey there." I marched over, kicking softly at his shin with my boot, "What took so long?"

"I... saw... my... Master!" Reid gasped, hands on knees. "He... chased... me... around... the block."

"What?" I asked, leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Yeah." Reid sat on the ground, "He got my attention by slashing a couple's throats and then he held a wood stake out. He tried to throw it at me! Then he chased me around the block!" Reid swallowed.

"That sucks man." Was all I could say as I shrugged.

The Leader of the Guard fixed me with a cold stare before getting up and dusting himself off.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Everyones combing through this place. I passed out blue flares for if they find anything pertaining to the rented car that took Dex away, red if they run into enemies. Two red means they need help."

Reid nodded and sat on the hood of the car I'd been sitting on, reaching out a hand to pull me up, which I took.

"so, anything intresting happen today at work?" I asked, bumping my shoulder against his.

"Nah." he shrugged.

"Liar." Mike called as he and Jake walked into our view. He held a handfull of files in one hand and was dragging a man in a black sweat shirt in the other.

Jake looked a little pale and his left eye was still swollen. But atleast his busted lip had stopped bleeding.

"What happened to using flares?" Reid asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot." Jake's voice totally said they hadn't forgotten.

"We found some intresting things." Mike hopped onto the bed of the truck, holding the files out to Reid who took them and opened the first one and read the papers swiftly.

"Alicia, this one's a damage report to one of the trucks. It says paint was chipped of the gate handle and large dents were found in it. Look," he held up a picture showing one of the dents, "That looks like a shoe doesn't it? Like one of Dex's?"

I took the paper and looked the picture over carefully. It did, his shoe size, the shape of his tennis shoe, it all matched!

I scanned the rest of the paper, finding the license plate number and hoping of the truck roof. I ran at a sprint towards the black SUV's, looking over each one until I found it. It was near the back of the lot, where no one was likely to see it.

I picked the lock with my skeleton key, a gift from Dex, and climbed in. I reached over to the GPS on the dashboard and pressed the power button. Then I pressed "History".

It was blank! I snarled in frustration and hit the dashboard hard with my fist, leaving a nice dent in the radio.

"ALICIA! WAIT!" Jake was screaming in the distance as they ran to catch up, although they hadn't seen the license plate so it would take them a few minutes to find me. Even Spencer.

Then I remembered the whole Eiedetic reading thing just as he _whooshed_ next to the open drivers side door.

"The GPS memory was recorded in the file Alicia." He flatlines, stepping back so I can step out.

"Oh yeah," I say, "hehe, I uh, knew that." He smirks and I swipe the folder from him, making sure to nick him in the jawbone as I take it.

I open the file again and flip through the papers until i find one labeled "GPS Memory".

"Look, it stopped at the bar Kim burned down, then drove out of the city and far into the suburbs. It stopped," I read the address, "Here for two hours and then was driven back here."

"2213 Acers street," Reid read, "Guess we know our next stop."


	18. The Goof Off Chapter: Secret Entrance

**Okay, this is i guess a breather chapter from all the intensity. I might make this chapter a regular one shot with a human Reid if everyone likes it enough. :) =^-^=**

_My man returned to the room, bowing at my feet._

_"I was unable to pierce him master." He reports. But it doesn't matter, Spencer Reid's seen him and thats all that matters!_

_"Start hanging around his human job. Let him know you know where he is during the day." I instruct, smiling. I'd scared the leader of the Guard. He knew there was something going on._

_Time for the next part of my plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I walked into the bullpen the next morning, finding I'd left my messenger bad on my desk.

But I don't remember leaving it so _empty_!

"Morgan!" I cried, whirling around to find he wasn't there.

"Oh shoot." I mumbled as Prentiss walked in, seeing my predicarment.

"That's why you keep stuff out of reach of children Reid." She laughed, sitting down and starting on the first folder.

I sighed as I walked into the hall, starting toward the tech analyst's office.

"Spence!" I heard JJ call behind me and I tensed. What did she want from me now?

"Spence!" JJ grabbed my shoulder and I let her pull me around. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a pair of theives. Have you seen them? One's tall dark and dead and the other is short blonde and dead." I smile.

"Their in Garcia's office." JJ says helpfully. "Hey, I know this is kind of awkward to ask but can we finish what we started yesterday at some point?"

"I... honestly don't know JJ. I have to work and I don't think its a good idea. You know way to much already and if anyone finds out you could get into alot of trouble. With the Council and my team. I'd be in trouble too. Think about it ok? You've got a family, a job, frineds, you'd lose all that if soemone found out. So, pretend not to know ok?"

I turned and left her standing in the hallway with her mouth open.

Now where were those two again?

* * *

><p>I pounded on Garcia's door, making my fist throb slightly. Nothing.<p>

"Garcia I know your in there! JJ ratted you and Morgan out!" I called after a few minutes. Still nothing.

"Morgan I still have those emails and I _will_ send them!" I yelled. A shuffle and then nothing.

"Okay, im going to go send them." I started walking away, figuring they were watching the security cameras.

The door slammed open and Morgan raced outside, with Garcia at his heels calling him things like "Soft", "Childish", and "Gullible".

I made a quick u-turn, barely dodging Morgan, and ran straight into Garcia's office, locking the door as i slammed it shut. The two pounded against the door as I turned and started looking through the boxes under Garcia's desk.

My notebook and notepad where there.

I checked the desk, thinking she might have hidden them among her ornaments.

My second watch and my pens laid next to a troll. My phone was sitting against some worm type windup toy. And a small hairbrush was sitting next to the phone. I picked up each one and dumped it into the bag, figuring i'd organize it later.

Now for my escape...

* * *

><p><strong>Prentiss<strong>

I'd been good all day. doing my work, finishing file after file, earning my pay.

Then my computer dinged as I got an email.

**From: white&nerdy  
><strong>**To: sexybadgurl#2  
><strong>**Subject: SAVE ME FROM THEIR EVIL CLUTCHES!**

**Prentiss! I found all my stuff in Garcia's office! But Morgan and Garcia are pounding down the door and if i try to leave now they'll just take my stuff away again! Can you distract them long enough for me to make a run for JJ's office or something? I can see you through the camera's so just nod as your walking down the hall! Then get them away from the door!**

**thank you!**

I sighed and rolled my eyes, deciding to play along.

"Reid owes me for this..." i hissed as i walked out of the bullpen, nodding my head so Reid was signaled.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

"Come on Reid open the door!" I called, slamming my fist into the door.

"Reid baby come on!" Garcia called.

"Hey guys?" Prentiss walked up behind us. "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get Reid to open the door. He's hiding from us in there." Garcia said, pausing to give her fists a break.

"I know another way in." Prentiss said.

"What?" we both stared at her.

"Yeah, didn't you see it Garcia? It's inside your closet. On the far side."

"Baby, I've never seen such an entrance." Garcia said, shaking her head.

"It's painted the same color as the wall." Prentiss said, motioning for us to follow. "Look, Reid sent me an Email trying to get me to stop you guys but I wanna see what you'll do to him. So i'm showing you the secret entrance."

Garcia and I looked at eachother. Then shrugged. It sounded more fun then pounding on the door.

"Fien." I said, taking a step toward her.

I led them around the corner and a little ways down the hall when we heard the office door open and slam and Reid run down the hall!

"You freakin' liar!" Garcia laughed as we gave chase, Prentiss laughing against the wall behind us.

But it was to late. The freakin' Q-tip had the advantage! He ran into JJ's office and locked the door behind him.

"I win!" He called through the door, and we could hear JJ's giggles behind him.

"Get you nerdy butt out here Reid! We still gotta-"

Garcia put a hand on my shoulder, "Baby, baby," She said, "We lost this round, lets cut our losses and get ready for next time."

I sighed, laughing as I did so, and followed Garcia to the bullpen where my desk was.

All things considered, it had been worth the fun.

**Ta-Dah! Whad'ja think? Fun? Distracting? Pointless? Good. =^-^=**

**Okay, enough goofing off, back to the story! :p**

**Please R&R, or else Morgan and Garcia might take Reids bag again.**

**=^-^= -meow...**


	19. You cant kill me, but I can kill you

_He sat on the edge of the roof of the building, legs dangling over the side. It was a good twenty foot drop below. Even a Vampire would feel that when they landed._

_My man had scaled the side of the building effortlessly, finally proppeling himself up, above the roof, and throwing his hand out to catch himself before he fell. Then he threw himself up to the roof. He stood across from him, silently waiting to see if he'd notice._

_He did. He turned his head slowly, sadness in his eyes and his jaw set as he turned to stare at his Master._

_"I knew you'd show up here." He said, standing up._

_Good, i thought, now are you ready to be thrown out of my way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reid (three hours ago)<strong>

A quick trip to the bathroom was rewarded with Mike and Mina showing up at my desk. Mina looked pretty pissed and Mike just sat on my rolley chair looking around.

Morgan sat staring at Mina, looking her up and down until he saw me. Then he grinned and walked over.

"Please tell me the guy is her brother, or cousin, or just platonic friend." He smiled.

"Sorry man." I laughed, "Closer than anything. And I'd quit lookin' at her if you know what's good for you. He's a knife thrower."

Morgan pretended to look depressed but couldn't help letting a grin break through.

Prentiss was shooting them side long glances from time to time, sizing Mike up.

Morgan sauntered over, leaning over to whisper something in Prentiss' ear. She sighed audibly and turned to look at Morgan.

"Really?" She asked.

Morgan just nodded and spread his hands wide. Then he whispered something else in her ear.

Prentiss smiled and shook her head, "Life in the BAU is absolutely not fair." She laughed.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, making Prentiss jump when she realized we'd been paying attention.

"Hey Spencer." Mina smiled, although the anger hadn't quite left her eyes.

"Sup man?" Mike asked, begining to spin around in the chair.

"You wanna go out in the hall and talk?" I asked, motioning with my eyes toward my colleauges.

"No. Didn't you spill it to everyone?" Mina asked, throwing an angry glance at Morgan and Prentiss.

"What?"

"Yeah, we need to talk about this in private Spencer." Mike got up and wrapped his arm around Mina's pulling her out of the room. Morgan and Prentiss threw me questioning looks that I just shrugged off and mouthed "I'll explain later".

When we reached the doorway to the bullpen I pulled the two farther down the hall and toward a deadend hallway. JJ's was the only office so I knew we'd be safe.

"Oh, we going to visit your girlfriend?" Mina shot and I stopped dead.

"What?" I asked.

"We know she knows Spencer." Mike said softly. He raised an accusatory eyebrow at me before drawing Mina closer in.

"Look guys, she got dirt on me! And if its anyones fault its Jake, Roger, and Bobby! They ran at inhuman speed right in front of her! Then she tried to hit me with a cross and got it on camera!" I tried. Mina still looked pissed but Mike was nodding, like he understood.

"Those three aren't exactly known for their brains." He mumbled.

"But why didn't you report her?" Mina asked.

"She's trustworthy, if underhanded, and she has a baby and partner at home! I couldn't do that to them."

Mike's eyes narrowed, "That's not all."

"And she's my friend." I admitted.

"More." Mike said, an eyebrow raising.

"there's no more Mike."

Mike let a corner of his mouth pull up in a coy smile.

"Mike." i hissed. He laughed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that we've been tracking your Master all day." my eyes grew wide, "and we think we found his hiding place." Mina continued, although she let a smile through her facade of anger.

"You want us to come with?" Mike asked.

I considered it for a moment. "No." I decided, "But stay within a mile radius in case its a trap." they nodded and headed for the elevator while i ran into the bullpen and ran to get my bag, swinging it onto my shoulder. I leaned over and shut off the computer, not bothering to do it the correct way and just flipping the power switch.

"Where ya goin' Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked lazily from his desk.

"Sorry, its a secret." i teased as i ran out of there.

* * *

><p>The address Mike texted me was inside an abandoned apartment three stories up with a dirty blanket it one corner and a couple questionable stains in the middle of the carpet.<p>

"Master?" i call out. nothing.

"Master?" still nothing, but i kept calling through the apartment.

No one was here. I sniffed the air. It tasted sweaty and old. Someone had been living here, but not for a long time now.

I walked out into the hall and dialed Mike's number.

"Sup?"

"Its a dud man. No ones been here."

I could hear Mina doing something in the background, popping something?

"Sorry man, we saw him walk in there. Then we ran over to your place and told you. We honestly thought he'd be there."

"Well I think I have an idea so follow me." I hung up, jumping from the window and landing on the roof of the drug store next door.

I definently had an idea of where he'd show up.

Only problem was I'd have to be the bait.

* * *

><p>When I was human I'd met my Master several times before he bit me. Id run into him in several towns I'd traveled into. He was always something different; a bartender, a salesman, a lawyer, or another traveler.<p>

I'd set out on my own when my own family had led themselves to bankrupcy and ruin. It was their own fault. My father was an idiot and my mother was a money guzzling whore. She'd buy things that'd make her "pretty" not bothering to look at the cost and my father just supplied her with an "allowance": his own wallet. Meanwhile he kept making poor buys in stocks that ultematly led to no where, and his buisness choices were the same. He was soon stolen from buy his circle of "friends" and buisness was driven into the ground.

My sister had already married and moved out of the house. She hated our parents so once she was out she never had anything to do with them again. She couldn't write me, her only and favorite brother, because my parents had another terrible habbit: being nosy.

So when I walked over that threshold I had no where to go. So I picked a road and started walking.

That was the first time I met my Master. He was another traveller and we walked to the next county together, talking about anything and everything.

The next time I saw him he was a lawyer for a case in a town far from where I'd left him. He pretended not to know me, later I found out this was so he could keep his cover story but at the time i was deeply hurt and insulted.

After that, everytime I saw him I acted like I'd just met him. But I always saw that moment of recognition on his face when he'd see me for the first time. so i knew it was the same man whether he was dressed as a beggar, or a merchant, or a lawyer.

The final time I met him was up on a mountain.

Not a regular mountian, but an extremely large hill. I'd climbed it thinking it would be easiest to find my way toward the town i was headed to. It was my sisters town. I'd finally managed to track her down.

I hadn't thought of the dangers: exhaustion, dehydration, and getting attacked by bandits.

They saw me coming and needless to say, they all but slit my throat.

I'd lain there for more than a few hours, drifting in and out of conciousness. The last time I was awake, certain I'd be dead by morning, I saw him. He stood over me, worry and concern etched in his face. He was leaning over me when I closed my eyes for he last time as a human.

* * *

><p>So I headed to the first tall building I could see: an office building twenty stories tall. It was high up, private, and alot like that mountain. Only no green, and no bandits. I climbed to the top and stood there. overlooking the lower buildings. I could see Mike and Mina jumping to a closer building. They were getting to close!<p>

I grabbed the flare gun and loaded it, shooting a green flare into the sky.

Green was the universal color for "Stay Away!" so when Mike saw it he grabbed Mina and pulled her close like a rag doll. They sat on their roof and waited.

I turned my attention to my roof. I hoped he'd seen the flare. Now I just had to wait.

* * *

><p>But he did finally come.<p>

He landed softly behind me on the other side of the rooftop, standing there waiting for me to notice.

So I did.

"I knew you'd show up here." I said, standing up. I stood on the very edge, the edge of my heel hanging off the roof.

"Oh really?" my Master laughed.

"Yes." I said, hoping down from the ledge, "What are you doing here? Your not apart of the D.C. coven. I've let you roam free for this long out of respect for you, but you have to leave."

My Master smiled. a big toothy grin showing off his bloody white fangs. "No I dont."

I let my gun slide out of my pocket into my hand. It clinked against the diamond claws.

"Yes." I stated, pointing it at him, "You do."

"Go ahead Spencer," he taunted, "Shoot me."

My finger tried to squeeze the trigger, but it wouldn't move. My whole hand twitched with the effort, but my hand was still as stone.

"that's right." My Master laughed, "vampires can't kill their Masters."

I looked up at him, I didn't like that look in his eye.

"But Masters can kill their vampires!"

And with that he bowled into me, punching me in face, knocking me out...

Throwing me off the building.


	20. SLAM!

_I laughed in excitment as I watched through my mind's eye._

_He was falling fast! And try as they might, his Guard members weren't going to get there in time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch<strong>

"I wanna go eat at McDonnalds daddy." Jack said from his car seat behind me.

"Not tonight buddy. We ate out last night." I said, looking at him from the rearview mirror.

"Daddy!" Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Jack." I said, about to turn my eyes from the mirror when-

_SLAM!_ Something large hit the trunk of the car! It bounced off and tumbled to the concrete sidewalk beside me. People started screaming and calling for help.

"Jack, stay in the car buddy okay?" I said, failing at keeping an edge of worry out of my voice. He just nodded, fear slowly creeping into his eyes.

When I got out I heard police sirens in the distance. People were begining to make a semi-circle around whatever fell from above.

My stomach gave a jolt when I realized it was a man. He was thin, tall, and dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket. There was something like brass knuckles around his fingers and a gun smashed to peices a few feet away.

My stomach dropped open and flew to my throat when I saw the man's face.

"Reid!" I cried out.

He coughed, the back of his head matted in blood and blood spilling out of the side of his mouth. He coughed, making a gurgling sound as he gasped for air.

"H-hutch?" he said, his eyes begining to close. I felt fear overtake my whole frame and a lump rise in my throat. I started to run closer, to see if I could help, when someone _landed_ in front of me. He was blonde, he was tall and thin, and he looked pissed.

Then he hissed at me, his eyes a flaming crimson.

"Back off!" He screamed, shedding the long coaat I hadn't noticed earlier. He laid it on the ground and rolled Reid onto it before picking him up. He covered Reid's face with the cuff of his coat sleeve. A small, wiry female ran through the crowd, running to support Reid's head. The man just shook his head and pointed it towards me. The female didn't say a word, just nodded and turned.

Then she sprinted at me, her fangs bared! Wait... fangs? That couldn't be right!

I instictively started running for the car but she just tackled me, hitting my head against the concrete. Then she grabbed my head and smashed it into the sidewalk.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike<strong>

This wasn't good!

Our one jon tonight, _one job!_, was to make sure Reid's meeting with his Master wasn't a trap and to give assictance if it was.

And we'd failed!

Worse yet, his boss had seen him fall to the ground from a 20 story building!

I held my head in my hands, groaning at our utter and total failure! Reid was going to kill us when he woke up!

Reid and I were in my tiny apartment in the D.C.V.C. It was around the corner from his apartment, and alot farther from the entrance, but I knew it'd be easier for Mina to find mine. She still had trouble down here. She lived in an apartment above ground, somewhere in the city. Next to an angry englishman who threw empty cans at me everytime i showed my face around the complex. I dont know either... I thought he was a few noodles short of chicken noodle soup.

Reid laid sprawled out on my bed, his head supported by a few now-bloody towels. I cleaned him up best I could. I managed to stop the bleeding in his head and wiped it off his face. There was a wicked bruise on his left jaw, and I decided to let Mina deal with it since I thought I felt shattered bones there.

Vampires are very strong. A single punch can knock a human or another Vampire, one who's weaker of course, out cold. But we're also alot more durable then humans. It'd have to take a dive head-first off the empire state building into a ten foot gorge to kill us... even then Im sure we'd survive. Im not sure, not all that interested in finding out.

But our bodies will react to the abuse you deal it. So of course Reid was gonna feel it all when he woke up.

Mina sauntered in, looking alot calmer than when I'd left her.

"You take care of it?" I asked.

"Yep." She jumped and landed on the bed next to Reid.

"Careful!"

"Oh right," she cringed, "You take care of him?"

"Yeah. Although, can you check his jaw? it might be shattered."

Mina's eyebrows knit close together. "It shouldn't be just from that fall." But she climbed over Reid to look anyway.

"No. Just a little cracked but since you didn't mess with it to much I think it's starting to mend. The bruise is gonna be there for awhile though." Mina carefully pressed her thin fingers against the bruise.

I just nodded. Okay, so not so bad an evening I guess. Could have been worse.

"What did you do exactly?" I asked, deciding chatter was better than silence.

"I ate the man and then tied the kid up for dessert with you over candelight later." Mina says, not smiling, totally serious as she feels Reids face for anymore broken parts of skull. She winces slightly when she gets to the back.

"Seriously?" I deadpan.

Mina looks up and giggles, climbing off Spencer and dancing over to me. She plops in my lap and hugs my neck, giggling.

"No. I checked the GPS and saw where he lived. Then I just dropped them both off. The guys gonna have a wicked bruise on his temple." Mina smiles, waiting to see if she's forgiven.

She is. I let her know by pecking her quickly on the lips as Reid groans, finally waking up.

"Wha happened?" He moans softly, sitting up but then falling back down and wincing.

"Dont move yet." Mina says, standing up to hover over him. "The back of your skull isn't completely healed yet.

Reid gives her a thumbs up, hand covering his eyes like a blindfold.

"What happened out there man?" I ask. Why had he let the guy chuck him off a building?

"I learned the hard way why there's never been a turn on Masters from their vampires." Reid groaned.

"You didn't know that?" Mina asks. We remembered our Master. He's not our real Master but we call him that since he basically took care of us when our real one abandoned us.

We'd tried to kill him several times but by and by it got harder and harder as the vampire subconcious began recognizing him as "Master". Eventually all we could do was hiss at him.

"Well Im sorry if he skipped a few things while I devoured townspeople! He all but left when I was grown up!" Reid shot.

"Easy Tiger. Not alot of other Vampires know that. We dont usually turn on our Masters anyway, why would anyone say that?" I said, trying to calm Reid down.

"So what happened? I woke up earlier on a sidewalk in alot of pain!" I shoot a fearsome glance toward Mina, _hear it comes! _"Wait!" Reid shot up, "Was that _Hotch?_" He held the back of his head, blood starting to run down his hand. Mina yelped and forced him back down.

"Yes." I sighed, "But dont worry, we took care of it."

"How?" Reid's acussatory glance jumped back and forth between Mina and I.

"Well I-"

"Mina knocked him out and took him, the kid, and their car _home_." I said, Mina's sense of humor was alot more carefree then most peoples.

"This sucks." Reid stated. Then he closed his eyes and passed out again.

"We'll move him in two hours and thirty eight minutes." Mina shrugged, grabbing the TV remote and turning off the light for the movie theater experience.

**I'm so mean to Reid huh? Gets punched and knocked out by his Master, gets thrown off a building, jaw bone and back of skull shattered... what's next? =^-^=**


	21. Doggy Gets A Treat

_My man glides down the stair case, triumph plastered on his face._

_"Very good my boy!" I laugh, holding out a part of my meal to him as a reward. Like a dog._

_And like a dog he smiles and gratifully takes the treat._

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

I thought I'd seen everything when it came to Reid. Hurt Reid, Sick Reid, In Pain Reid, Drunk Reid... forget I said the last one...

But I guess I hadn't seen Beat Up Reid because I couldn't help but stare as Reid hurried out of the elevator the next day. I'd been standing by JJ's office door talking to her when I noticed the giant purple bruise on his jaw bone.

"You get in a gang fight?" I ask, catching up with him and throwing an arm around the young genius's shoulder. He winced painfully and shrugged me off.

"Nope." He winced, "Just fell down the stairs this morning. The whole last flight." He rubbed his jaw, wincing more when he touched the bruise.

"Oh Reid!" Prentiss exclaimed when she saw him, "I'll go get you some ice, just sit there." She motioned to his chair.

Reid nodded and took his seat, logging in.

I stood there thinking for a second.

_Knife thrower... They show up and take him with them... It doesn't hurt that much when you fall only one flight going down like a normal person... is Reid normal? Hmm..._

I took off toward Garcia's office.

"Sugar Baby!" I called, walking through the door.

"Yes My Chocolate Adonis?" Garcia asks, looking away from the screen to wink at me.

She frowned when I didn't grin or wink, or do anything back. I just walked over and rubbed her shoulers.

"Listen Baby Girl, you know those two guys who showed up and took Reid with them last night?" I asked.

"No," Garcia started, "But I will in a minute." her fingers flew over a few keys and suddenly last night's security footage showed up on the main computer screen.  
>The blonde guy and his girlfriend were sitting at Reid's desk.<p>

"Ooh, are they related?" Garcia asked, staring intently at the guy.

"No. They're glued to eachother in a deep romance surrounded by the guys ability to throw knives at whoever he doesnt like." I grin as I feel her shoulders slump.

"Shoot." She pouts.

"I know. His girlfriends smokin." I shook my head, trying to remember why I came in here.

"Anyway, pull up the current footage. Same place."

A few key clicks, and were staring at Reid at Reid's desk. He's turned around talking to JJ so Garcia gets an eyefull of the purple dot that's the bruise on his jaw. He's still wincing everytime he moves, jerking back or forward slightly everytime as he started to move.

Garcia gasped, "Who did this to my Boy Genius?" She demanded.

"That's what Im wondering. He says he fell down the flight of stairs this morning but theres something about this I just cant buy."

"Got it." Garcia said, opening up a new, black window and pulling up the security footage of Reid's friends. "I'll track down these mysterious new comers and see if there dirty enough to have smudged the poor kids face!"

"Thats my girl." I laugh, squeezing her shoulders and walking out of the room. "I have to get back to work but text me when you find something."

Garcia nodded, already enthralled in her task.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ<strong>

"Reid," I say after a few minutes, "Can I talk to you." Prentiss is turned around for a second, trying to find something in her desk.

Reid sighs, letting his head drop. Then he straightens up, winces, and stands. He nods and slowly follows me out the door and into my office.

"What _really_ happened?" I ask.

"JJ-"

"Look I know Im supposed to pretend I dont know whats really going on but come on! Your limping!" I cry.

"It's been worse." Reid tries, his voice cracking on 'worse'. "I was once stoned with flaming rocks. Took me a year to nearly grow out the singed parts so my hair looked decent!"

"This is not about your hair Reid." I deadpan.

"I know, bad example. But still, you agreed-"

"No I was told to by you. But even when Im out there pretending to buy whatever story you cook up I wanna know the truth. I wanna know the Spencer who's been a vampire this whole time. Not the cover story Spencer." I say.

Reid's quiet for a minute, then he laughs, "That was offly deep." He giggles.

I laugh, "Well I am a romantic at heart."

"Okay fine. If it'll keep you from worrying your hair out _mom._ I got thrown off a building last night. Twenty stories high. The bones healed completely last night after a few quarts but the bruise and aches are gonna last a few days."

I just stared at him, "You say that like its nothing."

"Oh it is," Reid grinned, "When I was visiting a penpal in France I got chased by a group of Vampire Hunters off the Eiffel Tower. Very Top. I was amazed I escaped with such little broken body parts. Although the deep scraps I got took _forever_ to heal."

I shook my head.

"Is it any wonder Im not totally fond of Paris?" Reid laughed.

"Ok." I threw my hands up, "So why where you on that building in the first place?"

"Oh, my Master's back in town," I didn't like the tone in Reids voice, it was suddenely cold and angry, "Yeah he's just great. First he tries to run me through with a stake, and then he takes me by surprise with the whole 'Vampires cant kill their Masters' thing and then throws me off the building! Even gave me a present." He pointed to his jaw bone.

"You cant kill him?"

"No. I didn't find that out until lasy night. Would have had Mike and Mina _way_ closer if I'd known that. Hey," he looked me in the eyes, "How _did_ you let it slip you knew what we were exactly."

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I stared to long or something and they caught me. I didn't mean to Reid. Honestly!"

"Fine. Just be alot more careful from now on." He started to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist, making him wince, "Your affected by wooden stakes?"

Reid smiled, "Yes. It's like you getting hit with thirty little needles. Painful, but not deadly. Unless theres a bunch of crosses carved into which there was. Then it's like getting stabbed with a hot knife."

"Ouch."

Reid giggled.

"See ya JJ." and he walked out of the room.


	22. Ideas

_Dex had just attempted another escape attempt. it was the sixth one. He'd managed to actually get to a car this time._

_I snarled at the thought of actual succes on his part. That would be bad..._

_Very bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

The pain that had wracked my whole body when I moved finally subsided two days later. The bruise was starting to heal too.

"Morgan, Reid, we have a case." Hotch said, staying at the top of the stairs and watching me closely. Ever since he returned to work yesterday he'd been overly cautios towards me. That was fine with me though. Less he was around me the better for keeping my secret a secret... with an exception.

Morgan patted my shoulder, "Back to work Pretty Boy. No more gang fights for awhile now."

I forced a short laugh. This "gang fight" joke was really starting to get on my nerves.

JJ stood by the giant flat screen, which showed a picture of a woman smiling into the camera.

"This is Andrea Karol." JJ started, "She was found in peices this morning among the body parts of Judd Atkins, Mark Drews, Anthony Vegas, Jessica Mathews, and Stacy Quip. This is just the short list of people they've been able to identify in a massive pit found by the state line filled with... well... torn up body parts." JJ quickly snapped through the grisly photo's until she came to the pit. It looked almost three miles long and was filled with arms, legs, feet, and torsos.

Rossi crinkled his nose in disgust and Morgan just smoothly looked away.

"Allright, Morgan, you drive out to the police station. Reid and Prentiss will head to the dump site. Rossi and I will start a list of victims here with JJ and then we'll all meet at the station to go over what we've uncovered. Oh and Garcia," he turned to the tech analyst, "start looking for any connections you can find." Garcia nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

My phone buzzed minutes after I left the station.

"Whats up Sugar Cane?" I laughed.

"Nothing Chocoloate Bear! Absolutely nothing! And that's slightly part of what's freaking me out!" Penelope cried into the phone.

"What?"

"Allright, you know how you asked me to look into those two possible gangsters for you?" Garcia asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I've run a two and a half day search and nothing comes up! No birth records, marrige licenses, rap sheets, home owners deeds, NOTHING! It's like they magically appeared in thin air."

"Maybe their using different names?"

"No my Sexy Chipmunk, I used their _faces_! Nothing came up. Pictures with captions would have come up, even if they were in a different contry! But there's nothing."

"That's really weird." I say.

"I know." Garcia said sadly through the phone. "And then there's something slightly creepy."

"What?"

"I checked the security footage from the rest of the building for the past few days just in case ya know, they were hanging around him. And I found something creeoy."

"What?" I asked again, making a left turn.

"There's a man standing outside the door to the building from the time our Smexy Man enters to the time he leaves in which this guy runs out of the shot and just disapears outisde the parking lot."

That peaked my interest. "Run a search on him."

"I did." Garcia giggled into the phone, "And, I dont get this part, but what came up was pictures from like the 19th century of a man that looks exactly like him alongside a railroad, in a courtroom, inside a deli, and the birth certificate of a mister William Rogers. There's a death certificate too but it predates all of the pictures except for a portrait done of him."

"Thats even weirder. Hey I got an idea for when this case is over. Print out all of the pictures even the security footage of him adn those other two."

"And the certificates?"

"Yeah." I say, pulling into the station. "Just keep them in your office until I, and only I, come to get them."

"Got it Chocolate Chip."

"Thanks Baby Girl." I hung up and walked inside the station.


	23. Sangre

_"Well Dex," I whispered, slithering up to the cage bars, "Are you ready to become the mysterious unknown victim in a string of gruesome murders?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

A week and nothing new but the bodies. Two more mass graves had been found, all in a different place on the edge of town.

Everyone thought that was weird, but I was terrified. This was right on the edge of the D.C. clan's territory!

This was a message to me: _I'm a vampire. Your friends dont stand a chance._

When we'd finish for the day I'd run the extra patrols with my team. Then I'd go home and crash for a few hours only to walk into work the next morning and pretend I dont know a thing that could help us solve the case, or atleast keep my friends away from the unsub.

It started to take a toll on me within the first week. I started in on the snappy remarks and answers, less patience with Morgan and Garcia's antics, and even shouting at a lead making her cry.

I was pretty sure Hotch was about to pull me off the case when JJ began trying to get me to talk.

"Want any help?" JJ asked today, picking up a red sharpie as I studied the map of D.C.

"There are no suspects yet." I said and JJ imeadiatly put down the red one and picked up the blue one.

"No new dumpsites either."

"Well what do you want me to do?" She asked sincerely.

I looked around the station, Morgan was on the phone with Garcia and everyone else was back at the dumpsite. The rest of the officers weren't paying attention. So I turned to JJ.

"Get three pints and maybe Ill calm down enough for you to tell Hotch there's nothing to worry about."

JJ looked confused for a second, but then her eyebrows pulled back when she understood as a small smile creeped up the side of her face.

"Sorry man, Don't know how to help with that."

I couldn't help but smile sadly. Then I sat down at the conference table behind me across from JJ.

"The Unsubs a vampire. An out of control one." I whispered.

"Like a... uh... newborn?" JJ asked quietly.

"No. If that was the case their weren't be _three_ pits full of bodies. they'd all be in the streets. Newborn's are to outof control to remove the bodies. Besides," I smirked, "I wouldn't refer to them as a _vampire_, I'd say newborn."

"Oh yeah." JJ nodded. "So what are you gonna do when we catch them?"

"I'm gonna hope and pray he's not stupid enough to expose himself for what he really is. Then Im gonna deal out the punishment for attracting this much attention: death. I might have to get creative. Get Roger in as an inmate or something so it'll look like a prison riot. Im not entirely sure yet."

JJ grinned, "Okay, well, let me know when you decide to go on your bloodthirsty rampage so I can lock the door from the outside." She got up and walked away as I started laughing.

"Hey Giggle Boy," Morgan called, getting off the phone, "You wanna go on a feild trip?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

><p>It was to a small house out at the edge of the suburbs, way past the edge of my territory.<p>

I always feel slightly nervous when I leave the safety of the territory. Out here, Im a regular vampire in most cases. In there Im like top dog. No reason to fear anyone but the Council. Out here I could be attacked and no one would get in trouble. No one would care.

But it always wears off after awhile. Then I can focus on the task at hand.

Like trying not to sink my fangs into Morgan when I smelled the blood coming from that house.

It was like Texas, but worse. It was coming from every brick, every blade of grass, every grain of wood in the walls!

I reached up instinctively and pinched my nose closed.

"You okay?"

"Just... smells weird." I said, hurrying to get inside the house and get this over with.

The inside was just as bad as outside... if not worse.

I let go of my nose for a second, and the sticky sweet aroma flew up my nose. I nearly gagged from how overpowering it was. I clamped my nose down hard, ignoring the strange looks from Morgan and the man who answered the door. But I didn't like how the man smiled afterward... motioning his head toward the white door juist down the hall when Morgan made a quick sweep of the place, not noticing him.

I glared at him, and we both missed Morgan's next question.

"Mr. Sangre, how long have you lived here exactly?" Morgan asked, looking back to stare at the old man. "Mr. Sangre?"

"Er, a few years." He choked.

"And,... Reid are you okay?" Morgan asked, seeing me blanch.

No, I wasn't. I wanted to get back in the car and drive. Drive far away before the smell seeped into my nose more than it was now. I could feel myself getting hungrier and hungrier. Morgan wasn't gonna make it if I stayd here much longer.

But I couldn't leave him here. Mr. Sangre was obviously a vampire... and a out of control one at that.


	24. Plans

**Uggh, marching band is so time (and stamina!) consuming! Grr... my back reeeaaalllyy hurts from sitting on the edge of the chair all day. :p**

**Anyway, R&R please! I need something to keep me going! (after all, Marching band might kill me in the summer heat!)**

_I sat quietly in my little hideaway, staring at a furious Dex as he smelled his friend pass by._

_Pass right into my house, where the first of my trap lay._

* * *

><p>Morgan finished his questions then we got up to leave, me walking behind Morgan.<p>

When we reached the door the old man tapped my shoulder, then grabbed me and turned me to face him.

He smiled, showing his fangs as he slid closed the door.

Smiled like he knew something...

* * *

><p>When we got back to headquarters, I ditched the team and ran to the closest abandoned hallway.<p>

I whipped out the small black phone and hit the speed dial for Alicia's number.

"Alicia," I whispered, "We gotta investigate a lead. I think we might be closer to finding Dex, or atleast be able to take out a nasty vampire."

* * *

><p>We gathered just outside the property line, all 13 were finally assembeled.<p>

Alicia sat on the curb by the mailbox, going through her phone looking through messages.

Mike sat with Mina, talking quietly.

When Roger finally showed up everyone swarmed around me in like a huddle, preparing for battle.

"Worst case scenario: The guy is partly responisble for what happened to Dex. Best case scenario: this'll just be an out of control vampire." Alicia threw me a dirty look, "Okay, switch that, best case, he's Dex's kidnapper, worst case, he's just a blood hungry thug."

everyone nodded and we began walking down the long, long, long dirt road toward his house. Letting the smell of blood draw out the more savage side.

**So... short chapter huh? well writing's like a peice of music, there are phrases in it. And its really obvious when ones over and another, maybe more climactic one begins.**


	25. Invasion

_Dex snarled as I thrust the cross through the bars, grazing his face. A red, angry, line appeared along his jaw line._

_Then i caught something in the air... a small, quick waft of a new scent..._

_Dex smelled it too, and he grinned wickedly._

_"It's over man." he whispered before I thrust the wooden cross into his face out of anger, holding it there so it burned..._

* * *

><p>We heard the scream just as we smelled him.<p>

Dex was here, and with the heigtened, more savage side of us drawn out, it wasn't hard to pinpoint where he could be.

We ran faster than light to the back of the house. But we paused, trying to find the scent again. It's harder here. So many bodies have passed through the same area... to many scents.

Alicia punches me in the arm and points to the tiny sliver of light reflecting of the moon light. The handle to the cellar!

I try to open it but its to heavy. Something's holding it closed.

I silently motion to Eliot who lumbered over, treading softly on the grass, and gripped the handle firmly. Then he grunted as he pulled the door off the hinges!

It made an audible thud as it hit the grass, making Jessica hit him out of pure annoyance. Eliot shrugged and slowly made his way down the cellar steps.

It was pitch black past the first five, but that didn't stop us from walking down, leaving Mina and Mike at the top in case anyone tried anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

Everyone but Reid was still at the bullpen, sifting through files of past cases that might connect to this one, taking a break at the small kitchen area, or slipping quietly out to the hall to talk.

I sat at the large meeting table, going through file after grisly file. All where disgusting and horrifying, and a few just unbelivably wrong!

But none where all that similar to this one. This one had a mass grave but no torn up body parts, or that one had torn up body parts but no mass grave, and there was one that was frighteningly close to it, but it happened more than ninety years ago near the canadian border.

I sighed in frustration, leaning back. This couldn't be the guys first time being a mass murderer. He must have done this sometime before. Maybe not as crazy or controlled, but something like it. A smaller version. Maybe he started with animals, or... something...

I got up, sauntering over to the small kitchen where Prentiss sat, sipping a coffee and thumbing through her own case file. Looking for a lead or a clue that probably wouldn't be there.

"This sucks." She said when i sat down.

"Not how I wanted to spend my Friday night." I grin.

We're about to get into further conversation when Hotch comes running down the stairs.

"D.C.P.D. just got a hit on a home invasion. The owner called 911, he saw the news story from ealier this week," We're all runninf down the stairs at this point, "He says he saw the invaders carrying a knife and some holding bottles. He thinks it might be our unsubs. Garcia's trying to call Reid but she cant get ahold of him."

"Seriously?" I climb into the passengers side and just shut the door as Hotch peels out of the garage. We're all strapping on bulletproof vests and making sure our guns are loaded as we drive out of town and past the suburbs.

"This is the house Reid and I visited this afternoon Hotch."

"Lovely Morgan, now get ready. The police and us are going in."

We're out of the car and running down the dirt path, the only sound is our footsteps against the gravel or grass.

The police deputy caught us just as we came up on the house, he motioned for us to be silent and then pointed to the corner of the house.

"Two of the assailants are back there, saw their shadows pacing back and forth 'cross the grass." he whispered.


	26. HANDS IN THE AIR!

_I'm just making my way to the door when I smell the servants clash with the uninvited guests. I cant help but smile. There's no need to run. They went the wrong way._

_I turn and laugh at the crumpeled Dex. Laying on the floor of his small and cramped cage in a ball in a futile attempt to protect himself from any further abuse._

_"Your friends walked into my loyal followers Dex." I snarl, a smile crawiling across my face, "They'll be dead in minutes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

We walked into them like lambs to the slaughter.

I was furious with myself for not sensing them sonner. But the savage side is for finding prey most of the time.

But that doesn't mean you cant defend yourself.

I tore through my eigth or ninth throat. The assailants were smart, they had candles lit around the room, masking their scent with the overpowering scented wax. Then they just laid in wait for Alicia to open the door at the end of the cellar's hall.

We were a force to be reckoned. But brain only conquers brawn for so long. eventually brawn will get lucky and get the upper hand.

Like when Brain is outnumbered. And Brawn has been probably tearing through eight or nine humans a day.

Soemthing was off though. They fought with a more savage mind. Like they were protecting something. Food, or shelter...

Or a Master.

I remembered my days as a newborn. Torwards the end my Master and I were attacked by an enemy vampire. My Master had come close to death and I'd fought like mad to protect him...

But where would there Master hide? There were no doors. Just a solid, concrete room. With small shelves holding hundreds of candles. No cupboards, not closets, no trunks or boxes.

Nothing in the cellar either.

I crushed another's skull.

"ALICIA!" I screamed.

She dragged herself and her opponent to my side, tearing through him like wet paper.

"This is a distraction. Get everyone out. We need to find their Master's hiding place."

"Right." She nodded, grabbing Roger's elbow gently sop he wouldn't turn on her in the heat of the moment.

"Clear a path!" She screamed.

Roger cleared like a bulldozer, Eliot helping when he saw what Roger was doing. They bowled over vampires, clawing through them if they had to.

We grabbed everyone, running to the door like mad. Escape the only thing on our minds.

"AHH!" Someone screamed behind us.

I turned in time to see one of them drag Kim by the shoulder back into the scrap!

"JASPER!" She screamed. I couldn't see her but I could here her, tearing claws, snaping fangs. I couldn't tell if they were hers though.

Jasper and Bobby ran back in, none of us tried to stop them. They jumped over and through with mad strength. It was rather amazing to watch. They were slowly picking their way to their little sister who was quickly losing the fight.

"Alicia." I turned to her, Jasper and Bobby could get their sister with or witout an audience, "We need to find the man in charge. Where else could he hide? We smelled Dex and heard him scream from this side of the house."

"But it wasn't in the house." Alicia protested.

"I know. Then where could it be?"

"I don't know!" She cried, fear flooding her eyes. She was truly concerned now.

"Then lets find out." I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her up the stairs. The rest of the team, minus Jasper, Bobby, and Kim, ran behind us.

What was top side was my own nightmare. I saw cop car lights shine across the trees behind the house! The cops had been called!

"Dang it!" then would the BAU have followed them?

* * *

><p><strong>Mike<strong>

Reid scanned the backyard. But I sensed it before him. A large trunk against the garage, not that far from the cellar door. I raced over to open it.

"REID!" I called.

We both saw a long ladder leading down to an underground. Past that was pitch black darkness.

"Go man! We'll hold off the cops."

Reid jumped in just as the first guy rounded the corner. He was followed by a woman with dark hair, then a tall, and probably pissed man.

After him, running to stand in the line they made, was that blonde woman Reid was friends with.

The one who knew what she was suddenely facing.

But the dark skinned man didn't. He just screemed, "HANDS IN THE AIR!"


	27. Life Support

_I sat comfortably in my plastic chair. Enjoying the furious and pained look of my captive._

_He shouted obscene curses at me, threats I seriously doubted would be filled._

_I took a deep breath, and smelled one of my servants running to the door._

_"I guess the fights over Dex." I laughed, "And I've won."_

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

It was a cult. Made alot more sense then one guy just digging holes unnoticed and killing that many people in such a short amount of time.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" I screamed. None of them moved. All ten just stood there. A haughty look on their faces. The one furthest back, by the large trunk, and the one standing by the cellar door stared at JJ. They were glaring. then I remembered, they were Reid's friends.

Reid hadn't been answering his phone, and someone had shouted Reid!

I marched up to the girl, looking her up and down, "Where's Reid?"

"Back off!" She snarled, throwing her knee into my chest!

I fell to the ground, she was unbelievabley strong. Other officers ran into the area, swarming around these guys.

"Morgan!" Prentiss cried running over to help me up as she started running. But she didn't run away, she ran towards the trunk. Towards her boyfriend.

JJ was running that way too.

"JJ!"

* * *

><p><strong>JJ<strong>

"Where is Reid?" I asked Mike.

He turned away from Mina, who clutched to his arm possesively.

"He's finding Dex." was all he said. Then he ran with the rest when Morgan started running toward the cellar door with the rest of them.

"DONT GO IN THERE!" The vampires screamed. everyone grabbed an arm or leg or torso of someone and dragged them to the ground, shackling them with brute strength.

"What do you mean finding Dex?" I called, scanning the mosh pit for Mike, or Mina.

"JJ." Rossi said from under one guys, his back pinned by his outstretched arm, "Do you know something?"

"Uhh."

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

It had been underground, we'd just been stupid in picking the practical choice! This guy knows how to hide! He's not gonna go where everyone thinks he'll be! He'll hide smart!

It was a long hall, ground carved out and reinforced into a concrete tunnel. It looked like a bunker.

One metal door stood at the end of the hall. I could only smell humans. But underneath it, very faintly, was something that smelled like Dex.

I bolted to the door, kicking it down and running in.

Down the metal stairs, in a tiny cage, was an injured and beaten Dex.

Sitting in a plastic lawn chair a few feet away was a man I didn't recognize. He look late fourties, maybe fifty. His hair was salt and pepper and his face crinkled as he sneered at me.

"So I was wrong." he hissed. He walked over to Dex's cage. Grabbing a cross by the chain. He snapped it off and threw it in. Dex whimpered as it sat on him, burning through his tattered and bloody clothes. "My followers lost."

"They got a few nicks in." I laughed. "But we kicked their-"

He hissed and ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I swung up and over the railing, landing on my feet below and getting out of the way just before he jumped after me.

"What the hell's your deal?" I hissed, throwing the chair at him. He dodged and grabbed me, lifting me by the collar.

"My deal?" He hissed, his eyes pure black and his fangs out.

He threw me against the cage, bending some of the bars and snapping the middle one completely. He started walking toward me.

I turned and grabbed the snapped one, wrenching one half from the cage ceiling.

I threw it at him, spearing his shoulder. He hissed in pain and yanked it out, dodging the other half when I threw it. I got up and grabbed at the next set of bars pulling them.

"Dex, gotta help me man!" I cried. He moved slightly, rolling back a shoulder as he struggled up.

The guy grabbed my neck, dragging me beside him. Then he grabbed my ankle with the other and threw me into the concrete wall!

I blacked out for a second, shaking my head to clear away the spots.

"Reid!" Dex called, on his knees and grabbing at the bars, "Tag me in!"

I seriously wondered what that meant, but I raced over, dodging the attackers claws just in time, and grabbed one of the bent bars, snapping it off.

"Just squeeze through man!" I cried when I felt the man's claws peirce my shoulder blade. He dragged me back, then threw me to the ground, leaving long claw marks along my back and upper arm as I fell.

I hit the dust hard, coughing as the wind left me. He stood over, lunging for the killing blow when I saw a large form flash over me, tackling him.

"You think you can fight me idjit?" He cried, clawing at Dex's face. Dex hissed, a gurgled his and I knew he'd been hit in the mouth. I jumped over them and grabbed the man's head, keeping it on the floor. Dex raised a clawed arm, ready to rip out his throat.

"Wait!" I gasped, "I want... answers." the man sneered at me, gnashing his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried, taking in as much air as I could.

He grinned, showing his teeth, "Rex Novi Orbus."

"What?" Dex asked, then cranned his neck when the door slammed.

At the top of the stairs stood my Master!

"Ahh, William." Rex Novi Orbus smiled, "Would you mind and get your charge and our friend off me?"

Dex turned to me, "Charge?" then his eyes widened when he understood. "He's your-"

RIP! My Master tore through Dex's left shoulder, dragging him back by the wound and throwing him to the other side of the room!

"Dex!" I screamed, only to get punched and thrown back, cracking my head against the concrete. I tasted blood in my mouth instantly, but I got up and tackled my Master. I couldn't kill him, but maybe I could get close!

"Get off me filth!" He hissed. I clawed at his throat and he threw me off him, clawing my back as he did.

I landed next to Dex, who struggeled up and then ran at them, aiming for my Master's throat. Dex got a good swipe, but missed and ended up sinking his claws into my Master's chest. Dark red blood spilled out, soaking his clothes.

"DEX!" I cried, seeing my Master's leader try to get Dex from behind.

Dex saw him in time and threw him at me.

"You can't kill him but you can kill him!" he screamed, tearing into my Master's face.

He was right. And when Rex landed in my arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed hard. He threw his arms up and raked my face, blood running down my face and neck. I hissed and tore at his hands, making him withdraw them bloody and nearly destroyed. I'd crushed his right middle and ring finger, breaking the pinky.

So kicked my knee, nearly cracking the bone and threw his head into my nose. I shouted and he tore out of my arms, pinning my arms to the wall as he leaned in to tear my throat out. I kneed him in the groin and pushed him back, jumping on his chest where I heard a few ribs crack. I stole a look up at Dex to see he'd done the same to my Master. He lay on the floor spitting at Dex.

Dex jumped up, bringing his feet in and landing on my Master with his knees. My Master coughed blood as the wind was knocked out. Then he lay still.

Dex got up and walked over. I had my boot on the old man's neck, slowly crushing it. The man just smiled, sneered even, when he saw Dex.

"Where is everyone else?" He breathed hard. Now that we werent fighting I saw the long angry scars and red lines and burns on his face. He was pale and his eyes were red. His nose was broken in three places and one eye was swollen.

"Upstairs." I siad, increasing the weight on the mans neck.

"That'll take too long! Like this." Dex leaned down and stuck a claw out, getting ready to dive into his neck. "You know, I escaped hundreds of times from that cage. But your Master was always the one to catch me when the others couldnt. Not that this one tried. But it was good to hand it back to b-"

My Master had moved so fast I hadn't seen it. He clawed Dex's neck, to the point that it was probably fatal and then thrust his hand through his chest, through his heart!

Dex gasped and fell back! I was up and all I could do was catch him before he hit his own puddle of blood.

"DEX!" I screamed desperatly, "DEX!"

"I thought I told you not to get so attached to things." My Master said calmly, "Didn't I give you an object lesson when I left?"

"You sick son of a-"

"Now, now, There's no need for that." Rex Novi Orbus tutted. "Although you could have been kinder to him William. He has just lost a commrade after all. We'll leave so you can bury your fallen Spencer Reid." He leaned in, close to my face, "But know this, I will be back, and the D.C. council will be the first to fall." His long, beak nose was inches from me. So I did the practical thing and clamped my fangs on it. He shouted and my Master clawed me until I let go.

"We'll see scumbag." I spit blood, aiming for his face. I then spit in my Master's direction. Then I turned back to Dex.

He whimpered.

Wait... he was alive?

"DEX!" I screamed, I carried him over to a clean part of the floor and laid him down gently. Then I felt his chest for a heartbeat. It was weak, and barely there. But I felt it.

I took my denim jacket off and pressed it against the wound. He was gonna die!

"Calm down man. Calm down." I said, more to myself then him. I tried to think back to my survival lessons. What had he taught me in that cabin all those years ago?

_"Blood is the main healer for Vampires. It's better then any operation, or any formula, or any medicine. The only thing it can't cure is death. But it can keep you alive if your close to it."_

I didn't see any human carcasses, and I couldn't move him.

"Dex," I swallowed, "Dex your gonna drink some blood okay. Open your mouth."

Dex didn't move, so I wrenched open his jaw and reached my arm out, using my other hand to claw open the unbroken veins. Then I placed Dex's fangs to my arm. It was instinct now. He automatically clamped down on my arm.

Vampires have blood in their veins. Whether it's out victims or just renewed blood doesn't matter. It's blood. But it's weaker blood. So it's not like we can go around feeding on eachother.

Dex drank deeply, and I felt a little light headed from the loss. But I shook my head and kept pressure on the wound. I could see the claw marks on his neck already healing. I sighed in relief. I could prpbably move him soon.

Dex could come home.


	28. Hey Guys

_We trudged across the state lines. I laughed the whole way. I'd lost a few seravnts here, but there were plenty more._

* * *

><p><strong>Mike (during the battle between Reid, Dex, and Rex Novi Orbus)<strong>

We fought bravely, trying to keep the humans from the manslaughter below. Where were Jasper, Kim, and Bobby? Where were Reid anad Dex for that mattter?

JJ stood above us, staring at one of them confused. She'd let something slip and now she was at a loss for an explanation. I could see it playing on her face, 'Tell them and rat Reid out' or 'Lie and not be trusted again'.

"Yeah she knows something old man, what of it?" I cried, distracting him and making him turn to look at me. JJ mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. I nodded and got up. The dark skinned man shot up next to me, pointing his gun at me. I hissed, baring my fangs.

"MIKE!" Mina cried, annoyed.

"Well how else would we explain this?" I asked as she got up, letting the dark haired woman and an officer up.

"Terrorists, Mafia, I dunno, Aliens? We've done so before!" She cried.

"Whatever, this is getting old." I said. We heard a bang and we saw a man jump from the roof. He hissed at us and ran to the open trunk, pushing JJ to the ground.

I started to run after him but I felt Alicia pull me back. She'd let the other agent and more officers up. The whole team was letting the humans up.

"How do we explain _that_ Mina huh?" I laughed as she stuck her tounge out at me.

Alicia turned to Roger and Eliot. "See what's keeping them, I wanna get out of here before there's a casualty."

They nodded and ran with vampire speed down the cellar steps.

The humans, minus JJ, stared eyes wide. JJ looked over at the trunk as she got up, rubbing her chest gently. Then she walked over to me, "Will he be okay?"

"Probably. Reid's smart."

The dark skinned man ran over, putting a defensive arm on JJ's shoulder, staying close to her. "Where is Reid?" He demanded.

"Well, considering his Master just ran through, Im betting he's fighting whoever took Dex." I said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan (During the battle between Dex, Reid, Rex Novi Orbus, and William Rogers)<strong>

"What?" I asked. JJ tensed under my grip, but she turned to me. "I'll explain later okay. We've gotta leave."

There was another bang and we all turned to see five people, two being dragged, fly out of the cellar. One was a small woman with red pigtails and tight black leather mini skirt and shirt holding her stomach. Eyes closed and blood and scratches all over her. She groaned when a tall man with short blonde hair set her on the grass.

"Kim!" another short woman with long dark hair cried, running over to her.

"She's okay, for the most part. A few quarts and she'll be back on her feet." the blonde said.

the woman with dark hair nodded, then turned to the man with the dark hair shaved closed to his head who had claw marks running up and down him. A large, bloody gash was on his head. Another man, taller, thinner, stood protectively between them. He glared at anyone besides the woman and the blonde who got close. especially the officers.

I turned back to JJ, "I don't understand."

"Well," JJ started, "You see, they're-"

CRASH! the man from earlier and another, older man, came running out of that trunk. They were both pretty torn up, the older mans nose was drenched in blood that ran down his face, and they were savage.

But the older man turned when they got to the corner of the house and said, "I'm leaving so you can bury your dead. They fought bravely but they couldn't triumph against the King of the New World!" Then he ran after the first man.

JJ cried out and the other strangers started running to the trunk. JJ dragged me with her. The trunk was bottomless and there was a ladder running down it. We climebed after the others. And we fought our way through.

When we got to the end of a concrete hall we were josteled through a door where we could see, below, past a flight of stairs, was a large, destroyed cage. It had crosses tied to the corners and there were bars missing.

Scattered across the room was the aftermath of an insane battle. Blood was streaked across the walls, pooled on the ground, and covering Pretty Boy and the person he was leaning over.

"Dex!" the dark haired woman shrieked. She ran at lightning speed down the stairs. I could see tears running down the side of her face. Reid didn't move, but he did acknowledge her. They started talking and as JJ and I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"He'll be stabalized enough to move but he's gonna need alot more blood. Human blood."

JJ gasped when she saw it and I just didn't breath.

Reid's arm was in the man's mouth, held their by fangs. Reid's blood trailed out of his mouth and down the sides of his face, pooling on the ground.

Reid had claw marks running down his face, deep claw marks, and he was really pale. His whole body looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a rabid animal.

The dark haired woman brushed the mans hair back, rubbing his shoulder, "I knew we'd find you Dex." She said sweetly. I saw JJ smile in the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes.

Reid turned to see us. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hey guys." he said sheepishly, half grinning.


	29. Are we done?

**So, he found Dex, fought (sorta) his Master, and jacked up the bad guys nose...**

**Are we finished?**

**Reid: No!**

**Mike: I hope not!**

**Dex: Yes! No more torture**

**(I smack Dex)**

**Me: No! we're most certaintly NOT done! The party's just gettin' started!**

_My new home is alot nicer then my old. Alot cleaner, and the pickings are easier..._

_But there's no tormenting Dex. My favorite toy. Maybe I'll keep him alive. Just to torment._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I sat on the gate of a truck that had been abandoned here. The owner was probably dead.

JJ sat next to me, bandaging my arm. Dex's fang marks didn't hurt anymore, but they'd hurt like hell when we'd managed to get his jaws to open.

He lay in the back of Alicia's truck, the one she'd drove up as the rest of us helped Dex up and out into the night.

"So," JJ said, fstening the bandage and then turning to look up at me, "What's next for you?"

I sighed, "I go back home and drink a few quarts before bed? Get my face somewhat healed before work tommorow."

"Seriously? Your going to work tommorow?" JJ laughed annoyed, she turned to look out at the house.

"The rest of the team can see your video okay. I give you permission." I sighed. It'd be alot easier then just repeating my story.

JJ nodded, "What about your team? Hows Dex?"

"He'll survive. It'll just hurt for awhile."

"Why would someone, even them, do that?" She shrugged.

"They're evil people JJ. Gotta accept that those people are out there."

"Thanks dad." JJ one toned before smiling.

Morgan sauntered over cautiosly.

"I wont bite." I laughed, I heard JJ giggle beside me.

Morgan glared, "So your... what exactly?"

I opened my mouth wide, letting my fangs show as I kicked my feet back and forth like a little kid, "hahiya."

Morgan grinned for second, then forced his poker face back on.

"Since when?" He asked.

"1872." I was still kicking my legs back and forth.

Morgan took a step back, eyes wide.

"I'm actually 166 Morgan, 163 by vampire standards. I was bit when I was 27. Shame on me for looking younger sometimes." I grinned.

He turned to JJ, "Have you-"

"Only recently. I caught him and some of them," she pointed at my team, "that night when we caught him at the bar. They knocked me out but I managed to get the truth out the next day."

Morgan nodded, like some questions had been answered. then he shook his head and pointed toward the backyard, "And what was... that?" he asked.

"Some bad vampires kidnapped Dex," I pointed toward Alicia's truck," a few weeks ago. We've been looking for him since. It was pure luck we got a case dealing with his kidnappers. He thinks he's the King of the New World I guess. Which doesn't make sense because that vampire died hundreds of years ago."

"Where you.." Morgan asked.

"No I mean like before America was even possible. Back when it was first discovered. He died before that too."

"Then how do you know?"

"The council. Er, the ruling vampire's for America. Other countries have royal families. Are's is it the first to have a group of people. They live here in D.C. and well, Im their protector. So's my team. We're supposed to keep them and their lair safe." I say. Morgan's eyes bug out but he nods.

"So what happens to us? Why are you willingly telling me these things?" he accuses.

"Cause I'm tired of lying I guess. It's getting harder. Maybe it was fate? Someone was bound to find out. In fact people have. Some of them are trustworthy enough to live, others try to expose us to other people. It's your choice. But the officers will have to be taken care of."

JJ and Morgan's faces drain of color.

"We wont let you kill-"

"No you idiot. We'll just erase their memories. Group this large we have to."

JJ looked questioningly at me. "I didn't do it to you because I don't know how. And if you try and mess up you can end up screwing someone up forever. JJ nods and turns back Morgan who also nods.

I grin, "Although all that fighting _did_ make me thirsty."

WACK! JJ smacks the backside of my head and I laugh.

Hotch, who'd been talking seriously with the rest of my team and the sheriff walked over, Rossi and Prentiss flanking him.

"Hotch I'll take care of it. By next week it'll be like this whole incedint never happened. I promise." I said before he could open his mouth.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." Hotch said, stepping closer, "Was it you who dented my car when you fell off that building?"

Everyone smirks and I laugh, "Sorry about that. But you will find the money to pay in your account next month."

Hotch smiles, "Then most is forgiven."

"Most?"

"I do still have a terrified little boy at home don't I?" Hotch smiles.

"I can't help that Mina freaks most people out." I shrugged.

"I heard that!" Mina called from across the lawn. Mike was laughing beside her as he pulled her closer.

"Seriously though Hotch, Im sure he'll forget at some point. He's young enough. Just treat it like a bad dream or something and he'll begin to believe it."

Hotch nodded slowly. thinking. Then, "And since when have you been a story character?"

Sensing this could take all night I yawned and let my eyes go red. Everyone took a tentative step back, JJ leaning slightly the other direction.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Your eyes!" Prentiss cried, pointing.

"Oh, I better go then. I need to feed." I smiled. "See you all tommorow?"

Everyone, besides JJ, gave a tentative head nod. I looked over and winked at JJ who relaxed and hid her smile.

"Ill show them." She called as I ran down the dirt road.

"I was hoping you would!" I called from the night.

**So thats a few loose ends tied up... wonder how Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Garcia will react to their very own Count Dracula! =^-^=**


	30. Grow Up Morgan!

_The servants are new, the throne, a nice dining table chair with cuishoned arm rests, is new, and the hideout is new..._

_Guess that makes perfect for revising old plans?_

_William runs into the room, flying down the ramp by the doors._

_"I've found the clan leader!" he announces._

* * *

><p>Couple thugs attacking a young prostitute downtown was enough for me. I could feel the claw marks healing as I drank, and when I ran my hand across my face as I walked down the street it was smooth and unbroken.<p>

I held my phone up, the screen dark so I could check for stray blood anywhere. Didn't want witnesses connecting me to a "wild dog" attack.

After all, I didn't own a dog.

I rode the subway, thinking about if I did. What type would I get? What would I call it? **(I'm seriously wondedr... any thoughts? Haha R&R excuse!)**

When I walked into my apartment I saw Jasper sitting at the kitchen table.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"People have obviously got to find a better meeting place then." Jasper grinned, "Just came to give the over-all report."

I threw my coat on the bed, "That's the Lieutenants job man." I grabbed a clean shirt from the small walk-in closet and threw the bloody one into the fireplace. I'd burn it when I had more clothes.

"She wanted to make sure Dex was okay before she left Mike with him." Jasper shrugged, "So she asked me."

I nodded, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator behind him, handing him one before closing it. I sat down across from him, "Okay. Go."

"Well," Jasper said, straightening up, "Well, Rex Novi Orbus, as he called himself, was tracked to state lines by Roger and Eliot. We were almost attacked by another clan before they realized who we where. But by then a car had covered up the scent."

I nodded, "Makes sense. We don't have an inquiry from the Council so we couldn't go into anothers territory anyway."

Jasper nodded, "So anyway, Mike and Mina checked to make sure all his... er... servants were 'taken care of'. One survived and escaped once we all cleared out. He's currently somewhere in D.C. and he's probably thirsty."

"That's a problem. Get everyone who's able bodied on a patrol. We want him detained not killed."

"Sure. Where should we keep him?"

"I think I have an idea." I said, "What else?"

"Oh, um Dex, Kim, and Bobby were the only ones seriously injured. They're not gonna be in action for a couple of days. Dex maybe weeks. The amount of torture plus the lack of blood equaled to maybe a years equivalent of blood starvation. He's gonna need it by the gallons!"

"Set it up through the blood bank. Easier and cleaner." I said, "What happened to Kim and Bobby?"

Jasper looked pained, "Well, one of them nearly disemboweled Kim. He tore her up elsewhere pretty bad. And Bobby almost got his skull crushed. Not to mention the abuse he took when he jumped infront of the guy who tried to disembowel Kim. He almost destroyed Bobby's nose... ah... do I have to go on?" Jasper was looking green.

"No. Set up a blood bank account for them too. Tell 'em Spencer said to give them five star. Dex too. We need everyone back in the feild fast if we're gonna catch that survivor anytime soon."

Jasper nodded and stood up, taking the beer with him, "Thanks Spencer. Hey what are you gonna do about those humans?" He asked.

"What everyone does. Make 'em promise not to tell and try to keep it out of their sight as best I can."

"And if they cant?"

I shrugged, "Eat 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia<strong>

"Okay my lovely little chipmunks," I typed fast and I typed furious, "What's today's call to adventure?"

"Meeting inside the BAU room." JJ said through the phone. I heard her heels click as she walked onto the linoluem outside her office.

"When?" I threw my pink feather pen to the cupholder, missing it by inches and having it tumble onto the tile floor below under my computers. "Drat!"

"Now." JJ said, giggling.

"Don't laugh at my skills. You don't even know what I was doing this time!" I cried, a smile stretching across my lips.

"I can make a few guesses. Now come on. I'll start without you." She laughed, "And Garcia?"

"Yes?" I grunted from under the table.

"Whatever you threw and rolled under there better be worth retrieving. I'm not untangling you from the wires again."

"Shutup." I hung up. but I couldn't help laughing as I crawled out, pen in hand.

* * *

><p>We all sat around the large table, Morgan next to me and Prentiss across. Both looked like they hadn't got much sleep. Rossi and Hotch ran in a few minutes later, caring large coffee mugs and a bagel. Hotch had a few Advil.<p>

JJ sat at the front, "well, this is what he wanted me to show you. I basically covered all the basics when I found out and I made him tape my questions and his answers."

"JJ!" I said quickly, "I don't understand. And where's Junior G-man?"

"We didn't want to leave you out Pen. Just watch." JJ clicked a button and a video started. It was JJ's office, and the camera was staring at her office door.

A few seconds later Reid ran through, a quizical look on his face.

"JJ?" JJ shadow moves across the wall, and Reid steps closer in.

"Hey JJ."

"Stop right there!" JJ shouts. Morgan jumps back ever so slightly, hoping no one noticed.

Reid takes another step, "JJ?"

"Stop!" JJ nearly throws a chain necklace into Reid's face!

"Woah!" Reid on the video and me in real time said in unision.

But me in real time stopped breathing when I saw Reid hit the wall literally a half second later. How'd he move so fast.

"JJ?" My voice is rising by the octave.

"Yes he is Pen."

I'd seen and read enough Gothic horror to realize what was going on...

Reid was a vampire!

* * *

><p>The other guys, besides JJ obviously, were staring at the screen like statues. Morgan didn't even move when I turned slightly away when I thought about it. Picturing Reid hovering over some poor girls throat in the middle of the night, drinking her blood. Turning him from the naive genuis we all love into a bloodthirsty killer.<p>

The video was like thirty minutes long but it felt like hours as I tried to keep everything straight.

* * *

><p>The moment the video was over, Morgan and I bolted from the room, breathing hard when we got to the kitchen.<p>

"I don't get it." I whimpered, "Why am I so freaked out? I've seen worse then a fanged Reid."

"Because... it's human nature? Because he's not who we thought he was? Because he's been lying for years?" Morgan fumed. "I trusted him!"

"Morgan." I put a hand on his arm, "Morgan baby calm down. Whouldn't you have done the same in his position?"

Morgan stared at the floor, refusing to answer.

"And anyway, hedidn't share much in the first place right? We'd probably not be so mad if we hadn't made him."

"We didn't make him Baby Girl." Morgan indicated us with his pointer finger, "Circumstance did. And what he shared was a lie."

"Well-"

"No Garcia, there's no 'Well'!" Morgan cried, "I don't know who Im sitting near or working beside. All I have to go on is what I saw last night and what I just watched. Im sorry if thats a little dramatic for you but it's pretty freaking annoying to me!"

"Morgan," I hissed, "We might be confused on Boy Wonder here, but lets not attract attention okay?"

"So your okay with it?" he accused. I stepped back, partly shocked partly angry.

"No. I wish there was some way we could have been told the truth sooner. But do you really think he'd just _tell_ people? You heard him, he's had to run and hide his whole life! He wasn't about to ruin his chances for a regular life by playing Louie Loose Lips! But I also think it's because I can understand why you'd want to keep things secret and private. Maybe if you'd get over your trust issues-"

"Trust issues?" Morgan cried.

"-Then you might understand too. Now when he get's in here you better be your same old self but you also better grow up! You have no right to talk! Remember when you were framed? We didn't hold all of that against you!"

"It wasn't true!" Morgan cried.

"We could have still held it against you and we didn't! We fought harder for you." I stuck my finger in his face, "And don't make me regret it!"

Then I twirled around and walked up the stairs to the BAU room. I was sure Morgan was staring at me, mouth open. It was confirmed when I saw his reflection in the window.

_'Serves him right.'_ I thought, _'Not fair to anyone when you take things personally.'_

I walked in the room where JJ was sitting in my seat.

Hotch twirled the pen inbetween his fingers, "So will he... do any of this on the job?"

"No. He's only responsible for the urban part of D.C. And he has a whole team with him who can pick up in the places he left off. He can be commited in both places. He has been for years." JJ said. She had her "Press conference Poker Face" on. I smiled and sat down next to her.

This would be an interesing string of events to come.


	31. No More Sugar For You

_"No! Please!" SLAM! He's down underneath me, his neck in my fangs._

_"Sorry." I smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I didn't go into work yesterday so I could take my shift taking care of Dex. He lay in bed with an I.V. taped into his arm with blood running through it. He also had a cup of blood on the side table next to him. We mostly just watched tons of movies.

In the middle of the grudge 2 he turned to me, " So... your Master was in on this."

I rolled my eyes. "Hush. Kayako's about to kill Vanessa." I didn't want to talk about it.

Dex rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later he said, "Do you think that kind of thing is real?"

"What?"

Dex pointed to the TV. Kayako was smothering Vanessa with her hair, "Those things."

"Yes Dex, highschool girls are real. I've seen tons through the cases I've worked." I grinned.

"No you idiot," Dex tried hard to hide the smile, try being the keyword, "The ghost."

"Oh the Onri?" I turned back to the screen, "I don't think so. Alot of the people I've seen murdered might be haunting people then."

Dex shrugged, "We're real."

"Maybe ghosts are real... but I dont think Onri themselves are real."

"Be pretty interesting to see one." Dex said before taking a swig of blood and settled deeper into the bed.

I nodded. It would be.

It be interesting to see anything other than humans and demons who destroy them...

The elevator dinged and I was dragged back to the present, to the BAU office, to the bullpen where I walked in a few minutes later to see my friends all sitting at their desks.

Prentiss was faced toward her computer, so she didn't see me.

But Morgan did. He saw me and a shadow of something passed his face before he turned quietly back to his file.

Garcia on the other hand ran into me, locking her arms around my chest.

"How strong are you Dracula?" she giggled behind me.

"Uh..." I said.

I started moving back, manuvering her into the hall where I said, "It's not about how strong," kicked her feet out from under her while at the same time turning around and grabbing her around the waist. I slung her into my arms, taking all of three seconds.

"But how fast." I grinned.

She took a steadying breath, then climbed out of my arms and onto the tile floor.

"Wow!" She breathed. I laughed.

"But you know, you didn't have to hide it. I would have loved to have known I had my very own Nosferatu when I applied."

I smirked, "1 Garcia, you didn't apply. your were forced," Garcia shrugged, "And B, yes I did!"

"Not from me Junior. Although," Garcia mimed walking with a walker, "Your more Senior huh?"

I laughed, "Yay, I graduated."

Garcia giggled.

Then she turned serious.

"So did your team member make it?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I took my turn watching over him yesterday. He'll pull through with maybe a weeks more rest."

"Aww," Garcia laughed, "You played daddy?"

"No." I deadpanned, "Babysitter. He'll try to wander off to one his regular hiding places if we leave him alone."

Garcia furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"He's a lone wolf tied to a close knit pack. He feels like he's suffocating sometimes. So he runs off to different places. Everyone just lets him go off unless theres something important 'cause that means he'll come back faster."

Garcia nodded. Then her face brightened, and she tugged on my arm, pulling me into her office.

"So, do you have it all then? Immortal life, unlimited strength, the ability to transform into a bat or wolf, the ability to control-"

"Slow down!" I laughed. "I have unlimited strength but only when I'm really thirsty. I can't transform into _anything_ but those kinds of animals hate me. They freak whenever I get close."

"So thats the reason behind the 'Reid Effect'?" Garcia smiled.

"Yes." I smirked, but then I turned serious, "Garcia, do the others hate me?"

"No." Garcia said, but a shadow passed over her face and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike<strong>

Mina and I were on our shift, sitting on the roof of the FBI quantico building.

"I'm bored." Mina groaned, laying across the roof.

"Should've brought your book."

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"Should've eaten when I told you to."

"Mike!" She whined again.

"Shh!" Something moved in my peripherial... in the trees maybe?

"What?"

"Shush! Get down!" I hissed.

"What? What's going on?" she hissed, pressing close to me.

"I saw something!" I raised my head slightly. Yep there was something there, hiding in the branches of the trees around the small parking lot.

Hadn't Reid parked his car around here somewhere?

"Lets go." I tugged on Mina's arm and then army crawled to another side of the building, dropping down the window ledges one by one until I dropped to the sidewalk below. Mina landed softly behind me and we started running, crouched low, across the parking lot. We weaved inbetween the different cars and finally made it to the fence at the end. I heard something rustle a few feet away. He was still here, he hadn't seen us.

I turned to Mina with a finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. _'Don't even breathe!'_ I mouthed. She nodded and we started to creep down the fence.

I nodded to her before getting down on one knee. A second later her foot hit my back as she proppelled herself over the fence and into the trees!

"ARRGH!" Something snarled.

"MIKE!" Mina screamed. I could see her wrestling with it, her hair popping up in places as they went back and forth in the tree.

I jumped and grabbed at the top of the fence, the barbed wires cutting at my hands, and pulled myself up. I got my balance, pinpointed where they might be, and threw myself into the trees.

I hit branches, leaves, and two bodies. I ended up tackling Mina and the combined and sudden weight was enough to knock us all out of the tree. We ended up hitting the sidewalk below. The man coughed and gasped below us and Mina groaned.

"No more sugar for you." She gasped.

The man made another weird sound and I looked down into his face.

"Mina, call Reid and Alicia."


	32. Battle

_The Clan leader is a small, wiry man. Not a very appatizing snack._

_*Crunch*_

_But he was... enough..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I was in my apartment, reading, or trying to read actually, a book on ancient serial killers, when a giant crash came through my door and hit my floor.

It was a large vampire, tied up with many many dirty ropes, and Mike and Mina tangled up on top of him.

"Oh good, you made it." I said mechanically, trying not to notice the damage done to my poor door. I was sobbing on the inside.

"We found you a present gracious leader!" Mirna cheered.

"And destroyed my door!" I seethed.

"Well that was unaviodable." Mike shrugged, "This guy was to heavy and we were in a hurry."

"Im glad you got here in the alloted amount of time that was never assigned to you." I flatlined, getting up and dumping my cup of blood down the sink. Then I crouched down and examined the vampire. He looked like he'd been on the streets for weeks, probably one of Rex Novi Orbus' guys. I leaned in close, letting the vampire side of me slip out, my eyes turning a deep red.

"Who's your leader?" I asked, well, more like hissed. The man quivered beneath me, breath coming in hard and fast.

"I-I don't know what your talking about! I belong to the DC clan!" he trembeled, "I was looking for food! That's all!"

"You were hiding outside the parking lot of the FBI building on the side where the members of the BAU park there cars." Mike said, getting up and leaning over behind me to fix him with his own fearsome stare. I sighed dramatically and pulled the Diamond claws out of my pocket, slipping them on and placing them against his throat.

"Tell me the truth." I commanded softly, pressing ever so slightly into his jugular. He gasped, his whole body tensing.

"He promised me enough blood and riches to last ten life times! I'd have been set for centuries!" the man hissed, clearly dissapointed as he realized there really was no way out of this, "He promised us all a sanctuary! Somewhere where we could run free, free of the very meat we feast yet hide from!"

I felt my anger begin to boil, "He was gonna kill all the humans?"

"Not kill, just lower them to their proper place!" The vampire had a growing look of hunger in his eyes, "He was going to fix the world order! And he will! Mark me, he will! You guardians will serve a new master, or be among the first traitors to die at his feat!"

"I'm not the traitor, you are!" I snarled, puncturing his neck violently, making blood splatter everywhere. I breathed heavily, I was so angry.

"Spencer?" Mike tested the waters gradually.

"I'm fine." I hissed, grabbing my coat and storming out.

* * *

><p>"Reid!" Kelly shot off her couch in concern when Kim opened the door. I realized I'd neglected to wipe the blood from my face.<p>

"We got problems." I snarled, "I want this Rex Novi Orbus found _now_!"

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, sitting down and pulling out her laptop.

"This guy wants to create a sanctuary for vampires out of the D.C. area." I sit down, accepting the wet paper towel Kim hands me and scrub my face clean.

Kelly nods, processing the information. She began typing, searching something.

"So what's the game plan?" Kim asked.

"Well," I began, pausing to think, "I guess first step is to contact all the clans and let them know, hopefully we're not to late."

"For what?" Kim asked.

"If he wants Vampires as the dominant species, the rest of the world wont accept that, he's gotta remove the competition right?" I reasoned, getting up. It was almost time for work. I'd be late today for sure.

Kim nodded, like it made sense to her. Then she leaped up and opened the door for me, "I'll tell Alicia so she can tell the others."

"Thanks." I smile. Outside my car is waiting with work clothes and a bottle full of blood. By the time I reach the FBI headquarters I'm licking up the last dregs of blood and pulling on my pants. The belt was buckled when I walked into the bullpen. I sat down and cracked my knuckles, begining to type.

"Nosferatu!" Garcia called, turning many heads as she hurried in, carrying files in her arms, "What'd you say to another Drinks Night? Like, tonight." She asked. Morgan and Prentiss pretended to not be watching, but they stared at me through the corners of their eyes.

"Sure." I shrugged, "Where?"

"The usual one?"

"Nah, that place is closed out for something." Prentiss interjected.

"How 'bout Danny's?" Morgan asked, throwing his own two cents in.

"Sound's good." I shrugged again, picking up a file and zipping through it.

The three shared surprised glances, me, Mr. Unsocial, was going? Amazing!

"We'll see you after work then."

"Allright!" I smile, trying to make this more surprising for them. Prentiss' face is the satisfaction I'm granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliot<strong>

Amazing what being on patrol grants you. You get to see the sights of D.C., you get to search out the hot young babes to try and pick up later, and you get to find ner do well vampires trying to chomp on said hot young babes.

She screamed in fright and covered her head with her arms to protect herself. The first guy bared down on her, then got jerked back painfully as I threw him by the jaw. He landed uncerimouniously in a pile of trash, looking more surprised than anything. Then he snarled at me and started to run at me. I deflected him easily and then returned it with a kick. He landed on top of the second guy, and the third got a lucky shot in. I was flung backwards, almost hitting the woman. She squeaked and began to run for it but the first one cut her off, grabbing her and exposing her neck. I threw the third one off and kicked the second as he came at me, leaping forward and pulling the first one's arm. He ended up releasing his grip on her and she fell to the ground below.

"Sorry." I say gruffly, getting up and tearing into the first one. He's down, blood splattering my face. I spit some out, don't want _that_ in me now do I? The second and third howl, it's like they're not even human! But then they turn and run, scaling the building wall's easily. The woman's still on the ground, afraid to move. I help her up and brush her off. But I leave her there once I'm sure she's fine, save a few bruises and no doubt _some_ trama from the experience.

The two guys are a couple blocks away, but since they went by roof they're easy to track and I'm on them in minutes. They scream when they see me, but don't say anything.

"Unless your new I'm pretty sure you know the rules in this area!" I snarl, flashing my identification as a Guard member and snarling. It's great to see their scared faces!

I lean in close, making sure my fangs show when I ask, "What do you think you were doing?"

"J-just fillin' up before work later!" The second one replies, ah so they can act human! I'm personally amazed.

"Really?" I chuckle, "Where do you two door nails work? Surely not anywhere with _humans_ in it. You work for the Council? I don't think they'll appreciate what you two tried to do back there. And with that corpse there I do believe this is being reported." The look of fear on their faces are replaced with anger.

The third guy grabs the second guy's arm and tugs him in his direction, "Come on man, we don't have to answer him. It's not like he's the leader or something."

The second guy grins, "Coulda been though." The third guy gib-smacks him, "Shutup stupid."

"No, no. What did he mean?" I ask, genuinly interested.

"N-nothing." The third guy sweat drops, "He was just being stupid." They turn to go but I tackle them both.

"Try that again." I snarl.

"Your not getting anything out of us!" The second one screams defiantly.

Five minutes later they're both hanging upside down from a building, in their underwear.

"We'll survive!" the second one is still screaming.

"But you'll be incapacitated, which leaves me time to finish you off." I let him slide a little. "I've seen guys who fall, it's not pretty." He's almost out of my grip when he screams, surrendering.

"Whatever." The other one huffs, "I knew we were going down when he was put in my group anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia<strong>

I've just walked from the shower, drying my hair, when my phone rings. I consider letting it go to voicemail, but when the ringtone get's to annoying, I cave and press Talk.

"We got problems!" Eliot screams from the other end.

"What's the problem? To many dates in one night?" I grin.

"They're making their move!" He screams again, I hear someone yelp in the background.

"Where are you? Who is? Eliot!" I scream, and then I hear another scream, closer.

"The Rex guy! He's trying to make a comeback, and he's already got a clan under control." Eliot yells, "They ambushed me!"

"What?"

"Find Spencer!" Eliot yells then hangs up.

I'm talking to Kelly in three seconds while at the same time pulling on clothes and finding where my weapons ended up.

"Find him, do not engage, we want to eliminate as many as possible when they attack."

"Dex'll make sure of that. This guy owes him a favor." I smile at Kelly's words. She's right afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

Being out with the team, my human team, is a nice change from my usual day to day activities. Not surrounded by blood and gore and dead corpses for a few hours, just friends, is totally relaxing. It's great!

I lean back in the cushion of the round table booth and drain the last of my bear.

"So Reid," Morgan says, inching closer. Unlike the rest of the team, Morgan was still warming up to what I was. He stared at me, fighting a grin off his face.

"Yes?" I ask, raising my head to look at him.

"Do you really get drunk or is that an act?" He asked, letting the grin break free. Garcia and Prentiss stared intently behind him, obviously he wasn't the only one asking.

I grinned, "Can you imagine a drunk vampire? The kind of damage that would cause?" The rest of the team burst out laughing and Garcia slipped Prentiss a twenty. i laughed along with them after a moment.

"Well, dead or not, your still expected at work regular time, undead duties or not." Hotch said, trying to look stern.

I saluted stiffly, "Aye aye captain!" The table giggled as I grinned and Hotch raised his glass to me before draining it.

Garcia leaned over and refilled both our glasses.

"Okay," I took a swig of my beer, "Anymore questions for Dracula?"

Garcia jumped up and down in her chair, raising her hand.

"Miss Garcia?" I pointed.

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight?" She giggle.

"Yes," I laugh, "I also have turf wars with histronic werewolves and get human girls pregnant with vampire babies." The table explodes with laughter, me at the center of it.

"That's good to know." Someone says behind me, pressing something very cold to my neck.

I turn to see a scrawny teenager grinning back at me. He was blood trailing from his mouth and onto a white undershirt and blood red eyes drilling a hole through me.

"Can I help you?" I ask soberly.

"You can die." He shrugs, then presses a cross to my forehead. Needless to say, it burns like white hot fire and I'm pretty sure the screamings coming from me. I swat it away quickly. The whole thing has happened in less than three seconds but it feels like minutes. I press tender fingers to the smoking skin.

"What the hell man!" I get up, leaping over the booth and removing the Guard pendadent that ID's me as the leader, "You know who your dealing with?" I snarl, "Who's your coven?"

He smirks, "I don't take orders from a third rate Empire's guard dog." He tries to swing at me with the cross again, but I move to fast for him. Within a second I'm an inch from his nose, chain of the cross in my fist and my claws in his shoulder. He's against the wall instantly.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me pal." I snarl.

"You picked the wrong location." He points his head towards the rest of the bar. I turn to see everyone on their feet, a cross or stake in hand. The ones holding a stake or holding them with a cloth, because the wood has crosses carved into it. Everyone's eyes are blood red. My friends are sitting in the middle of it all, like lambs at a slaughter.

"No." I whisper before turning back to him, "Let them go. Let them walk out of here and we can settle our buisness then." I demand.

"Sure." He shrugs, "Great messengers are scared ones." He motions to someone behind me, "Escort his pets out, they can tell the rest of the guard what happened."

"No need." Says the bartender as he leaps over the bar, taking out one of the guys. It's Dex! I can't help but feel a small burst of relief. So small, I suddenelly wonder what he's doing here. But then I turn to see my whole team filling out of the back room. Each with a weapon in hand and a pissed look on their face.

I turn back to the first guy, "You were saying something about location?" The look of smugness was gone, replaced by fury.

"There's still more of us than you!" He cried.

"Dude how old are you?" I ask, releasing him and backing up, "I kinda feel bad about having to take out a bunch of fledglings."

"We're old enough to kick your butts." He snarls savagly, a knife coming out of his back pocket and lodging into my left shoulder! I cry out, but kick him off, hitting his middle solar plexus so he can't breathe easily.

"Not very smart." I say, pulling the knife out, my eyes have probably turned red bye now, "Now I'm pissed and ready to fight." I get up, holding my injured shoulder.

"Leave one for interrogation, the rest are to be elliminated!" I order.

That starts the blood bath rolling. Everyone is attacking everyone. Apparantly everyone in the bar was either a guard member or one of these rogue vampires. My team is still in the middle of the chaos, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi have pulled out their guns and are shooting at the ones coming at them. It doesn't stop them, but it slows them down. Giving me enough time to jump around them, slashing their throats.

I see Alicia pull the one that stabbed me into the backroom, no doubt he's our interogation victim. I jump over the bar and into the backroom just to make sure. She has stakes with crosses spiked into his arms and legs by then. She turns to see me and smiles, "Got the one!" She cries, running back out into the bloody mess and taking down one that was sneaking up on Dex.

I look back at the one to make sure he's incapacitated, then run back out, driving my shoe into the head of a vampire that almost got his fangs into JJ's head.

"Be more careful!" I snarl, handing her a fallen vampires gun and running out to tear a vampire off of Eliot, who kicks it in the throat and lands three bullets in his heart. He nods thanks to me and we stand back to back, fighting off large group that decided to come at the two of us from different sides. I siletnly curse myself, I'm in my human work clothes, no weapons on me, just fangs and claws.

"Oh yeah!" Eliot suddenely exclaims as he finishes off another vampire, he digs into his pocket, "Alicia told me to give these to you. You should really get that door fixed by the way." He hands me the one thing I wanted most: My Diamond Claws!

"Allright!" I exclaim to Eliot's amusement and slip them on before using them to tear another vampire to shreds!

It was pretty easy going from there. Even Morgan and Hotch managed to take out two of them, they shot right at the heart and brain at the same time. The rest were like wet tissue paper against a fork: we destroyed them!

"That's the last one." Kelly says, unhooking her claws from a now dead vampire and throwing it onto the pile of them. I smile, we did good work here. Everyone is only slightly beat up, my friends suffering only blood being splattered on them.

JJ wipes her cheek, one had been hit right infront of her and now she was covered in blood.

"Em, I gotta go to your place and wash this off. I can't have Will seeing me like this." She said. Prentiss nodded, inspecting her hair, feeling for any blood. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she found some.

Morgan and Hotch high-fived one another.

"Allright man!" Morgan laughed, "We owned!"

"Yes, we certainly did." Hotch laughs. Rossi cleans his gun, grinning from the adrenaline rush.

Garcia however, looks horrified.

"Oh my... Oh my..." She looks near tears, "So much blood!" I see Kelly walk over, placing a reassuring hand on Garcia's shoulder. She smiles kindly at her and gives her a hug.

I'm just glad I don't have to do it. I'm not good at care giving really. 'Course, everyone here probably already knew that.

"He's ready." Alicia says softly to me, gesturing to the back room. I nod, here comes my specialty.


	33. You Can't Help Him On This One

**Ok, I am really sorry for the long absence. Truth be told I got caught up in a lot of other stuff so it's lucky Kiba515 PM'd me otherwise I might have completely forgotten! So everyone, before we continue, applause for Kiba515!**

**I hope this has been worth the wait...**

* * *

><p>Garcia had pretty much calmed down and Morgan was offering to drive her home. Prentiss and JJ were saying their goodbyes, JJ saving me for last.<p>

She wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "Next time, no vampire versus vampire shows got it?"

"Promise." I grinned as she let go.

Rossi and Hotch wave good bye and head for the door, and following them are JJ and Prentiss. Morgan waves bye as well and walks out the door, Garcia hugging me tightly before she follows.

Alicia is grinning dryly at me.

"What?"

"Was that your colleuagues or your long-lost perfectly preserved siblings from a hundred and sixty-six years ago?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, lets get going."

The backroom was a little torn up from the struggle the little fledgling was putting up with Dex. Alicia closed the door behind Mike, as he was the last of us to get inside, and I nodded to Dex who kept the fledgling in a hold. I approached from the back and sank my claws into the guys back. He cried out and sank to the ground. Strong hands from Dex and Eliot held him there and I let my fingers wrench the claws out as painfully as possible from his back.

"Now then," I said, "What was all that for?" He whimpers and I give him a minute to answer before I lean in to his stomach with my elbow.

"Well?"

He refuses to make eye contact with me but begins to whisper so I let up, "Repeat?" I ask. He snarls at the ceiling before attempting to repeat.

"He promised us enough blood we'd be set for a decade. He promised us a sanctuary. All we had to do was remove the Guard. The ones that stood the most in his way."

"Rex Novi Orbus?"

"Somethin' like that, yeah." He whispered.

"What Coven are you from?"

"What's it to you?" He growled. I snarled and thrust Diamond Claws into his stomach.

"I have all night, do you?"

* * *

><p>It took hours but we finally got the necassary information out of the kid.<p>

Then disposed of him along with the bar.

Garcia and Morgan were gonna kill me.

The kid was named Daniel Herrara, was a member of the West Virginia coven for a total of thirty years, and was a member of the West Virginia head's personal guard.

He was also the one my Master had paid off to betray said head and help Rex Novi Orbus take over. To his credit he admitted regretting ever doing such a thing but Kelly had pointed out that was because we'd ended up killing him.

So we had a location, or a rough location considering we had no idea if they were using the West Virginia's old hideout or if Rex had moved them somewhere else. But we had a state so that was something I guess.

We also knew that Rex was looking for "his" old kingdom, the one underground and abandoned for centuries. All that proved to me was that he wasn't the true Rex Novi Orbus, he couldn't even remember the entrance to his old home! That meant this was some loon who just needed to be taken down, not a museum piece the Council would love to put on display when I seperated his head from his body.

Or Dex did, since he seemed just as vested in this as I was getting.

"So whats our next move?" Dex asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder, something he's never done.

"Report to the Council, get a warrant, head to West Virginia and take this nutcase down."

Dex looked to consider my plan, then shrugged, "I'm with you every step of the way... except for the Council, I can't stand being near them."

"No one can Dex."

"My point exactly."

I decided to press on with the planning, as everyone was looking at me now (whether it be for instructions or to see Dex's sudden friendliness I'm not sure).

"So then I guess Alicia and I will report to the them, meanwhile Jasper and Bobby, can you secure two vans? Both dark with tinted windows? We don't want any scouts seeing us before we're ready."

"Yeah, no problem." Jasper said and Bobby nodded behind him.

"Great, everyone else pack a small bag of clothes and neccessities and meet in my apartment tommorow night."

* * *

><p>Work the next morning was a mixture of happiness and unease. So would it be a day of ambivelence?<p>

I reported early to Strauss, saying I needed about two weeks off work, claiming my mother was sick and with her age and all...

"Of course," Strauss said, a hint of empathy beneath that stone mask, "Call if you need more time but remember Spencer, we can't wait forever."

Spencer? Ok that was strange...

Garcia cornered me in the hall a few hours later, making sure the small stack of files in her hands were used violently to help get her point across.

"Your mother is not sick is she?"

"No, but I needed the-"

"Is this because of last night? Because if you didn't notice we were totally fine! You better not be going Edward on us Spencer Reid or else-"

"Yes, it's because of last night but not because of that!" I said hurriedly, "It's because we finally found out where this guy went and we're going after him."

Garcia lowered the stack of files, "Oh."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you? Wait, don't answer that."

Garcia smirked and gave me a quick hug before she let me slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia<strong>

I'd never liked the Council, they were arrogant, simple, and yes, repungnent.

But they were powerful, so I didn't dare try to cross them. They'd get this look in their eye when they were angry, one that would make your long dead body begin to vibrate and threaten to ignite. It was a terrifying gaze.

Reid seemed to have gotten the same gaze from them lately, the look in his eye as we rode the subway down to the meeting hall, he'd stare at some of the more curious vampires who'd noticed his Guard penadent. After a few seconds even the bravest of vampires looked away.

I nudged his arm, "Stop scaring the little ones, otherwise you'll turn into a gargoyle." He gave me a tired look and I seemed to wilt under the gaze too.

"Sorry," He said after a few seconds, closing those eyes, "I guess I'm a little tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"Did your team not like you leaving them for so long?"

"I didn't tell them... well, I told Garcia-"

"I liked her, or atleast what Kelly said about her."

"And I guess she'll tell them. I just wanted to leave quickly but now I'm wondering if that was the right course of action to take..."

"Probably not, but there's no going back now is there?" I said, but I don't think Reid appreciated it. He gave me a raised eyebrow for my trouble.

"Anyway, let's keep this meeting short, I wanna be in and out of there as fast as possible."

"Gotcha." I nod and at that moment the subway stops.

We'd arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

The Head looked at us a little shocked.

"So what you're saying is..."

"Rex Novi Orbus, or what I believe is simply a deluded copycat, has taken the West Virginia coven. We're asking you for permission to enter their territory so we can dispose of him."

Another member of the council growled angrily, "Of course, of course. But how do you know it's the dead king?"

"He claimed it himself when we fought, he was the one responsible for Dex's capture and torture." Alicia let out an involuntary hiss beside me.

The Head nodded, reaching to a servant beside him for a sheet of paper and a quill. He began scribbling furiously.

But another member of the Council suddenelly narrowed his eyes, "There's something else, something you haven't told us yet."

I was cornered, I'd have to tell them, the warrant was on the line, "My master is with him. He seems to be this man's second in command."

"He's the one who threw you off the building the other day."

I winced, "Yes."

"And the one who did most of the work taking Dex?"

"Yes." Alicia snarled.

"And the one who aided in this man's escape from your custody?"

"Yes." We said together.

"Well then," The Head said, "He is to be excecuted on the spot. Bring this supposed 'Dead King' to us however, we wish to ask a few questions."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, "He can't be the real thing."

"Well Spencer, why don't you let the more knowledgable figure that one out?" The Head smiled at me, making my anger rise.

"Yes sir." Alicia said for me, reaching out for the warrant. The Head smiled sweetly at her as he handed it to her.

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Yes?" I hoped my tone didn't reflect my emotions.

"Please be gentle on him, we don't need any trauma's effecting his memory."

"Yes sir." I gnashed my teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch<strong>

I hadn't noticed Reid's quick escape from the bullpen until JJ ducked into my office, asking where he'd gone.

"He's not there?"

"No sir, and Morgan and Prentiss didn't see him leave either."

I jumped from my chair and hurried out to the bullpen.

"Where is he?"

"No idea," Morgan said, "He went to get a coffee and never came back."

Without saying anything I started walking out into the hall, towards Garcia's office.

"Kevin I'm busy!" Garcia cried when I opened the door, "I told you we'd have a more fun party at my place lat-oh drat." She turned around to see me and the rest of the team crowding into her office.

"I think this is the first time almost all of you have been in here... and looking so angry too..." The fear in her voice told me she knew something.

"Where's Reid Garcia?"

"I don't-he didn't tell you?"

"No."

"He left for West Virginia a few hours ago. I thought he was going to tell you guys..."

Morgan slammed the wall behind me, Prentiss putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Is this because of what happened at Danny's?" Rossi asked.

"No, he said they'd found the guy who was responsible for that guy Dex's kidnapping-the one that ran past us the night we found out. He said they were leaving to go get him and that he'd be back. It's already in the system, it says Spencer Reid, on leave for family issues." Garcia said, pointing at a computer screen.

"We gotta go after him." Morgan said suddenelly.

"What-no!" Garcia cried, getting up, "He's fighting real monsters, one's we don't stand to fight against!"

"Garcia's right Morgan, we can't help him on this one."

"That's right boys and girls, you cant." Someone said dangerously from the door, slamming and locking us in with them, "Nor ever again."


	34. A Crutch

William_ is standing there, outside the room where he's just sent a perfect meat puppet in to do the dirty work._

_Reid not knowing it was William's doing was important, it was a good secret to keep hidden until it was needed to distract him at one of the more oppurtune moments._

_William waited a few moments before he heard screaming, satisfied, he began to walk away._

_The gunshots we hear as we reach the elevator only assures us of our victory_.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia<strong>

Section Cheif Strauss stood there infront of the now locked door, a sick and distant look on her face. It's not a smile, more a slack jawed look. Like she was in a trance or extremely drugged.

Morgan takes a defensive step infront of Prentiss, who gets pushed against the wall behind him. Hotch slides JJ behind him and Rossi is standing in the middle of the room, ready to jump at her should she come any farther.

I see JJ trying to sneak her gun into her hand out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean, 'ever again'?" Rossi askes.

"I mean, you are all dead. You're to much of a threat, and a crutch."

"To who?"

"Reid."

That strikes us all dumb for a minute, then Morgan seems to recover to ask, "What do you mean?"

"He's the one coming for the King isn't he? He plans to destroy him and all his followers. But every powerhouse has a weakness. And his is you six. If you die, he does too." Strauss raised a gun in her hand and began to take aim at Rossi, the one standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait a minute Strauss-how do you know about what Reid's doing?" Hotch askes, but Strauss doesn't seem to hear.

"Strauss!" Morgan shouts and she seems to jump a little bit.

"The message has been delivered, the lambs are in the slaughter. Goodbye." She began to pull the trigger.

"No!" Morgan lunges forward as the gun goes off, everyone dropping to the ground. Morgan and Strauss bang against the wall and they continue to struggle. JJ gets up despite Hotch's protests, shooting off a few rounds in the direction of Strauss and Morgan, striking the wall behind them.

"Stop!" Rossi cries, "You'll hit Morgan!"

There's an inhuman almost cry from Strauss as Morgan twists her arm around, the gun dropping from it and going off again.

There's a dead silence in the room as someone begins to gag and gasp, I look up again to see Strauss slump to the ground, her shirt blossoming red on her stomach. Morgan has gone from restraining her to holding her.

"Call an ambulance," Morgan says strangely, "Hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Prentiss<strong>

The medics got here in time, they reported Strauss would make a full recovery.

The cops however, wanted to know why a member of the FBI would shoot herself in our Technical Analysts office.

I watched JJ from one of the chairs in the waiting area, surrounded by cops as she spun her "official" story to them. I only hoped she remembered all the details to tell Strauss when she woke up.

JJ reported that Strauss had come in to ask why we were all in Gacria's office, which she explained we were asking where one of our team had gone, which she told them was for Reid's mother. Then JJ said Strauss had tried to ease our worry and in the process of Morgan giving her a hug, Morgan wouldn't like that when he heard the story, Strauss's gun had slid out of it's holster and fell to the floor, going off and the bullet hit her. Then she'd hit the floor before Morgan could catch her, to explain the bruising on her other side.

The cops bought it, and for a moment, I wanted to as well.

Because the truth was a little to out there for me.

We were bait? Or atleast were? To weaken Reid?

And how did Strauss fit into all this anyhow?

Hotch and Morgan marched into the room after the cops left, Hotch thanking JJ for her quick thinking.

"Rossi's already packed one van of Garcia, Morgan, and I's things, we need you two to get your stuff. We want to head out now." He told us.

"What?" We said at the same time.

"Someone, probably this guy who was repsonsible for the attack at the bar last night, he wants Reid dead. Or easy to kill. And he knows alot about us. We're involved no matter how badly we don't want to be."

"But Hotch, what about Jack? And Henry and Will?" JJ asked, "I can't just pick up and leave and besides, who's going to tell Strauss the story I told the Police?"

A look of annoyance passed over Hotch's face, but he sighed, "Fine, JJ you stay here until Strauss wakes up, do not let her get away. Then you call us and we'll tell you where we are." Then he turned to me and continued, "Garcia already put us in the system as out, saying we were overdue for vacation time anyway. She's going to stay with JJ but you need to come with us. No one should be left alone. Whoever these people are, they know who we are and they are very dangerous."

"So what are we doing exactly?"

"We handled those vampires in Danny's, I'm sure Reid can find something for us to do."

"How are we going to find him?"

"That's what Garcia is for. She'll track Reid's credit cards and we'll try to catch up."

"You realise this could just not work at all right?" JJ says as she slings her purse over her shoulder. Hotch smiles and shrugs.

"You never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

The door had been covered with a thick piece of plywood, a hole drilled through and a piece of rope tied into a loop on both ends for a handle.

"You spent so much time making that, why not replace the door?" Dex asked.

"I didn't do it, Bobby did!" I cried and Bobby smirked from my small table.

"It was the least I could do Fearless Leader." Oh that's right, he'd also painted the words FEARLESS LEADER in bright red paint on the outside of the door too.

Is it any wonder why I put him in the van of mostly girls, with Kelly and Alicia driving so I was sure something by a female pop singer would be played while driving?

I rolled my eyes and continued to assign the rest of the team cars, Alicia, Kelly, Bobby, Mina, Kim, and Jessica would be in one car. While Dex, Mike, Jasper, Richard, Chad, Jake, Eliot, and myself would take up the other. After a second thought, and a pouting look from Alicia, Mina, and Jessica (who all had a love interest in the other van) I changed it so Mike was riding in the girls van as well.

"I declare favoritism!" Jessica pouted while Mina pumped a fist in the air.

"You'd be correct madam." I teased, "Actually, I know Mike is going to keep Bobby in line, and I owe him a favor."

"I guess your debt is paid." Mike said nonchalantly, a grin sliding onto his face anyway.

"Good to know, anyway we'll drive all day and stop at a motel. The Coven's headquarters is almost in the middle of the state so we'll need to hurry, someones bound to notice the guard is gone sooner rather than later and we don't want any welcoming parties when we get there." Everyone nodded and slung black overnight bags over their shoulders. On the street above sat two dark green SUV's waiting. Alicia slid into the first one, me into the second. When everyone had piled into their respective cars I signaled to Alicia ahead of me to start driving. She nodded and started the car, peeling away from the sidewalk and started driving down the street.

Within two hours we crossed the Virginia/West Virginia state line, within an hour we were all feeling nervous, that somehow someone knew we were here, someone who would severely hinder our efforts. Someone who could kill us.

Maybe the fact that everyone was on edge and ready to fight wasn't helping.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

I helped Prentiss get out of her apartment faster, carrying her Go Bag for her and throwing it in the trunk with the others. Then we piled into the back seat of the SUV. Hotch started the car and we started driving towards the state line, Garcia in a seat ahead of us typing away on her laptop, watching hotel and motel registrations in case Reid's name popped up somewhere.

JJ was currently sitting in Strauss's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. I was not at all jealous of her position.

But I knew she was alot closer to Reid than alot of us, so she was probably sitting in that room with no one to talk to, fretting over Pretty Boy while we drove after him.

There was a ding on Garcia's computer and she jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh! Oh! He just checked into a Holiday Inn!"

"Gimmie the address Garcia and I'll enter it into the GPS." Hotch said from the wheel.


	35. Wouldn't it be Better to Take the Stairs

_William has returned and is whispering in my ear, telling me Reid is coming..._

_Well we can't have that can we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

The hotel was pretty nice, small and adequeate. It had that cozy feeling people liked and I tried to not get attached to.

We slept in shifts though, even if we had a warrant allowing us into another's territory we were up against a guy who'd probably could get other vampires to attack us no matter who we were. And that only doubled our nervousness, I could see it in everyones eyes. Even Dex's, it was small and weak but it was still there. I'd learned over the years that if I saw it in his eyes, it was something to worry about.

Jasper, Bobby, Dex and I shared a room. Jasper and Bobby shared a bed since they were "siblings" so it was less awkward on the rest of us and Dex slept in the other one. I had the pull out the bed from the pull-out couch. I currently sat on the window sill with a large gun propped up on my leg, staring into the darkness. I wondered who was up in the other rooms. I also wondered how made my other team would be when I got back.

I mean, I know I should have told all of them, made sure they were okay with it, but I didn't want to see the worry in their eyes. I saw it before they knew what I was and, I was surprised to find myself hoping this was true, I knew it wouldn't change anything. They'd still worry over me even if I was more durable then they ever could be. I know they care, but I don't want to feel the guilt of them caring. It would make this all the more harder.

Atleast when I told Garcia I knew I hadn't left them _completely_ cluesless... she must have told them by now right?

I forced myself to believe that as I continued to stare out the window while the others snored.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia<strong>

There was a small part of me that hoped Reid would be, despite reality's overwhelming evidence otherwise, glad to see us. That he might actually appreciate the hours of driving, bickering, snoring, talking and general worrying we all went through to get to him. But like I said, reality's evidence of otherwise was overwhelming.

I really suspected Reid would be outraged, that he'd order us to leave (and because he didn't hold any authority over us we wouldn't), and I suspected it would erupt into a huge fight. Something no one needed at the moment. Which was why I was profusely wishing JJ had come with us instead of staying behind to meet Strauss when she woke up. JJ could defuse any situation, and we'd need her if we wanted Reid to let us in on what he was doing.

Honestly though, what was the boy thinking? Did he really believe we wouldn't try to help him? He was like the baby brother of our family, and he was right we did worry about him. But only because we cared. Nosferatu or not, he was my baby brother.

And his family wanted to help.

Hotch pulled into the hotel's parking lot and we all climbed out, Morgan pulling two bags from the trunk and walking in with Prentiss and I. Hotch and Rossi waited in the car, Rossi talking fast to Hotch, who's face was growing more and more serious as Rossi talked.

That worried me...

The receptionist smiled as Prentiss and Morgan approached, Morgan handling the transactions and Prentiss standing next to him, only to happy to smile and accept the room keys from the woman.

I stood in the lobby, with a Go Bag in one hand and the strap of my laptop case in the other. Prentiss turned quickly and started walking towards me, three room keys in hand.

"Why three?" I ask.

"You don't expect Rossi and Hotch to share a bed with Morgan do you?" Prentiss asked and I couldn't help but smirk as we started for our rooms.

"What's Morgan doing?" I ask.

"Checking to see if Reid's actually here." Prentiss says as we enter the elevator, pressing the third floor button.

The elevator is small, kind of cramped for my taste. And the muzak being played is already grating on my eardrums. I honsetly wonder why anyone bothers creating this stuff, it's annoying and nothing but easy listening versions of actual music... according to television atleast.

The lights flicker in the elevator and Prentiss and I stiffen. Something feels... wrong. Like, dangerous wrong. I want to get off but we're only just now passing the second floor. Only about two minutes more right? The universe could leave us alone for two more mintues right?

"Garcia..." Prentiss' voice contains a note of worry, and I see her reaching for the gun at her side.

"No, don't." I say, "Don't provoke them."

"Who them?" Prentiss askes, hand not leaving the gun that's still holstered.

"Whoever the stupid universe just sent our way."

"If the universe _did_ send anyone our way that is..." Prentiss said, voice still worried.

"Right... If... If is good..." I say, trying to make myself buy the words I'm saying, but my gut refuses to listen and a cold sweat breaks out every time there's a sound and I can't see or fathom what's making it.

The elevator door finally dinged and slid open, revealing the third floor hallway that Prentiss and I charged down, only to glad to get out of the elevator.

"I don't know about you... but I'm taking the stairs from now on." Prentiss grins, trying to defuse the tense feelings running through both of us. I nod quickly, grip tightening on my bags as Prentiss leads me down the hall.

There's the flash of a shadow as we turn the corner, but I convince myself it's just a random bystander...

Totally unrelated...

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan<strong>

The moment Prentiss left I knew it was my only chance to get the information I desperatly wanted.

The whole time we'd been standing there the receptionist had been staring at me with... some sort of passion in her eyes. Deep down in there I could see it, she liked what she was seeing.

The only problem was that the woman standing next to me appeared to have some sort of relationship. However, to the receptionist, the woman looked a tad ditsy, easy to fool. The man she was checking out must sneak around her all the time.

Then the key words were said, "The rest of our party is waiting in the car, do you have three rooms? One for my two associates, one for the ladies, and uh," And the last part was said with a heated smirk, "One for myself?"

That not only got us the rooms, it landed me in an ideal position.

Being Derek Morgan gave you a special skill set outside of profiling. Over the years I'd learned to read women, yes thanks to profiling but in a way that I could guess how far they were willing to do things for me. And this woman could tell me what she ate for dinner last night if I asked in the right way.

As soon as Prentiss left my side I leaned in close, "There's also someone else I'm wondering about."

"We only have so many rooms Mr. Morgan." She said, not at all seriously.

"Oh no, it's okay, I just want to know if he's already checked in. A Spencer Reid? I think he used his credit card but he was traveling with another group so I don't know if he booked the rooms under his name."

"One second." A few keystrokes later the woman looked at me, "A Spencer Reid's card was used, but the rooms were booked under Alicia Jones. Are you sure he was with them?"

"Not at all, that's why I'm asking. He's a tall lanky kinda guy. Brownish hair, shy kinda guy."

The receptionist narrowed her eyes, thinking, "No I don't remember anyone like that."

"How many rooms did they book?"

"Four." The woman said with a glance at her screen.

"What rooms?"

"That is classified sir." She said, almost automatically.

I smiled knowingly, then reached out to touch her face lightly with a brush of my hand. She shuddered slightly at the touch, smiling.

"Please?" I whispered.

"203 to 206." She whispered quietly. I winked at her and headed for the elevator, my work done. The elevator ride was slow yet I barely paid attention, rising up to the second floor.

"207... 201... 208... 202... 209... ahh! 203!" I whispered to myself, fist hovering above the door.

But what stopped me, despite it being almost eleven o'clock at night, was the nagging notion that Reid might not be to appreciative of Morgan just showing up at his hotel door when he so clearly wanted to be alone at the moment. Or, atleast, able to concentrate on the mission at hand.

I decided our Pretty Boy would be able to handle our involvement, and the knowledge of what had led us here, over a cup of coffee in the morning alot better than late at night in a hotel hallway. I turned and made my way for the elevator, plannig to corner him somehow with Garcia and Prentiss as backup tommorow morning.

When I got to the third floor, I knocked on one of the doors we'd booked, and the door swung open.

Out popped a woman with dark brown hair and a red leather jacket. She looked somewhat amused and somewhat ticked off.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice you guys the moment you walked in the building?"

Stupidly, I managed a "What?" before she rolled her eyes and pulled me into the room.

Inside, Prentiss and Garcia were tied to chairs by their wrists with hand towels, and I was caught in the woman's amazingly strong grip. I looked down and her eyes had turned a blood red, fangs protruing from red lips as she hissed slowly at me.

"We smelled you the moment you entered the building!" She snarled, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you guys are causing? We don't have the time or resources to babysit a bunch of humans when we're trying to get rid of a psycotic nutcase with a fangirl army!"

I didn't really feel terrified by the intimidation act (me? Really? I can handle angry women. It's part of my code of survival. Now if it had been that big beefy guy that had recently returned from being kidnapped, yeah I might be a little worried. But angry women are a natural part of my life. I wasn't scared... not even a little... really...), but I did have a healthy rescpect for the chompers in her mouth. So I swallowed and grinned weakly.

"We were attacked the moment you guys left. We have to help." I said.

The woman, who's name for the life of me I couldn't remember but was sure Reid had told me at some point, lowered me slowly. Anger was replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes and teeth still flashing.

"We were all cornered in Garcia's office. By our Section Chief. It was weird, and wrong. She told us we were the perfect crutch to use against Reid, and if I hadn't subdued her in time she would have killed us. We came to help you guys in any way we can, because let's face it, we're involved now."

The anger seemed to be slowly returning to the woman's face, and from the other side of the room Prentiss shrieked through her hand towel gag.

"Your Section Chief isn't a vampire." The woman said.

"We know that, we're just as confused. We were also hoping Reid might have an answer for that when we talked to him."

"Wait, you haven't even talked to Reid yet?" The woman asked.

This struck a chord. A suspicious, careful chord.

"Like you said, he can smell us. He'll come running any moment now."

The woman leaned in close to my face, so close I could smell the... was that blood?

"Unless he doesn't smell you." She said, a smile winding on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Reid and the Guard _are _a threat. A large threat. And the sooner they are disposed of the better for the great Rex Novi Orbus. It would be my greatest pleasure to remove the team leader's crutch."

* * *

><p><strong>Rossi<strong>

Hotch and I entered the building a long while after the others, mainly because I'd been talking fast and talking strategy to Hotch, who was kicking himself for not thinking of what I'd said sooner.

"Do you really think we'd be able to slip away from whoever sent Strauss after us? If they want Reid crippled they won't half-bake any attempts. If it's as important as we think we need to be more careful. Alot more careful." I'd said as Morgan took the bags in.

"What do you mean?" Hotch said quietly, the realisation dawning on him to late. We'd been so busy trying to get away, to get to Reid, we hadn't thought about the level of danger we were in.

"Simple, traveling in a single car was a good idea, made sure we all got here together. But it might have also been a mistake. They only needed to take out one car instead of two or three. They let us through, not attacking the car or anything."

"Why?" Hotch asked, but by the way his face drained of color I suspected he might have known.

"We're where Reid is, in the sam building. All the better to drive a point home when it's right in front of you." I said, and Hotch slammed a hand into the wheel of the car in anger. We'd made things worse by coming, but then again, I suspected we wouldn't have been safe anywhere.

"And we just sent three of us into the slaughter house." Hotch seethed.

"We need to tread carefully." I said, getting out of the car.

We now entered the hotel, bags in hand, and approached the reception desk.

"Our friends, a man and two women, entered before us a few minutes ago. Can you just tell us what room they booked?" Hotch asked, as professional as possible.

"Certaintly." The woman said chirply, face happy and light.

I cast a glance around the lobby, searching the dark, and empty, shadows of the room for anything indicating we were entering the mouse trap from the wrong angle. An angle we couldn't manipulate.

Hotch clapped me on the shoulder and led me to the elevator, but I stopped him.

"Call it an old man's paranoia, but if we are in danger, wouldn't it be better to take the stairs?"

Hotch nodded quickly and we turned on our heels towards the staircase, hurrying as fast as we could for the third floor.


	36. I Don't Need You

_I had to laugh as I watched through William, who watched through the room's window._

_How easy could humans get?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

Dex clapped a hand on my shoulder and I jumped awake, having nodded off probably seconds before.

"Sorry man, it was way to hard to wake up."

"Thanks alot!" I hiss as he takes my place on the window sill. I stand and stretch as quietly as possible, as we still have two more people in our room who are still asleep. Dex reaches out a hand for the gun in my hand and I hand it to him, slipping on the Diamond Claws in their place. I love my weapon I do, but it's hard to manuver a gun with them on. And I don't like switching either weapon to the other hand as it's not as strong as the one I normally use.

"Just get some sleep, we'll wake you up in the morning."

"I'd love that De-do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

The smell... it was familiar... and close. It was lingering there like an old and fading odor, but it still invaded my nostrils.

It was the smell of Derek Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch<strong>

The door's locked, of course, and Rossi leans up against the wall on one side of it while I do the same on the other.

Rossi has a hand on his gun, as do I, and he nods once at me before he reaches out and knocks.

There's no answer. And after a second knock we abandon the room, moving to the door next to it. Rossi does the same and it procures the same result.

The third door however, swings open before Rossi's knuckles even make contact with the wood. A beautiful woman with dark hair steps out and ushers us inside. We slowly walk in, Rossi keeping close to my side.

When we enter it's already to late. We see Prentiss and Garcia tied up in the corner and Morgan's on the ground unconcious, blood slowly trickling from a gash on his head.

There's a set of claws digging into my shoulder and a yelp as Rossi lashes out with the butt of his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

"Dude, are you sure?" Dex is chasing me down the hall as I run up and down the hall, sniffing the air.

"Positive!" I say impatiantly, the scent growing and dying around the hall. It was strongest at the elevator, but as I passed the stair well I caught the scent of Rossi's expensive cologne. Stairs were faster anyway so I turned and started running up the stairs, Dex following and asking over and over if I was sure.

"I swear, if you ask me that again I'm throwing you down the stairs injuries or not!" I snap. Dex shuts his mouth and nods, following me up the stairs.

I'm walking slowly now, sniffing the air in deep gasps, drinking in the scent of my friends. I can smell Prentiss and Garcia now, Garcia's because it's mixed with an odd perfume that I'm sure only she would wear. A good smelling perfume, but a weird one.

There's a door hanging open down near the middle of the hall, and I hear a shout spring from it.

I'm in the room in a flash, and the scene before me is one that's permeated my worst nightmares for years.

Prentiss and Garcia are in the corner tied to chairs, Morgan's on the floor incapacitated, and Rossi and Hotch are fighting, and losing, to a woman with fangs and a rank attitude.

She has Rossi by the throat and Hotch by her claws, tearing into his shoulder but he refuses to relent. Was it his shout I'd heard?

Prentiss sees us enter and begins to shout through her gag all over again, Garcia joining her. Hotch happens to look in our direction and the woman turns to see us. She's not a woman I recognise, but she looks dangerously close to Alicia. She hisses at me and that's all I need to intervene.

I move faster than the eye can travel and have my Diamond claws against the woman's throat, the other arm wrapping around her head to hold her to my chest.

"Let. Go." I hiss, my own eye's surely turning red as the anger and instinct takes over, "Let go if you want to live."

She doesn't move so I tighten my grip and dig the claws in, pushing against her jugular. She hisses at me but that causes me to jerk her head around once, claws scrapping against her skin.

Dex is moving towards the girls, not wanting to upset the delicate situation I have. He unties Garcia, who leaps up and almost cracks her head on Dex's, then starts helping him untie Prentiss, who moves towards us, gun in hand. I shake my head no and gesture for her to leave. She hesitates, obviously wanting to help, but a hand pushing her gently to the door is allowed to do it's job. Dex only leaves her to grab Morgan and drag him out into the hall, where Garcia is already waiting for him and Prentiss.

I turn my attention back to the woman, who's slowly tightening her grip around Rossi's neck and Hotch is losing his fight to not be affected by the tight grip on his shoulder. I finally relent to my instincts and slit the woman's throat, blood spattering everywhere! Hotch jumped as the blood hit him in the face, and the grip loosened, Rossi fell to the bed as her hand shot open. I let the woman fall into me as she choked on her final breath, spitting and hissing. I laid her out on the carpet and tore open her jacket, searching all the pockets for identification.

Finding none, I turned to her, the body stilling and the eyes going black. Knowing what vampires are capable of in the arts of playing possum, I don't take any chances and I seperate the head from the body. Hotch gags and Rossi cries out but I ignore them, throwing the head out the window, shattering the glass.

"Little calling card for her friends." I snarl, looking down at the body, "Kim will be in shortly to burn the body."

"Burn the body?!" Hotch exclaims, skirting around the corpse. Rossi follows close behind.

"Yeah, you don't want the evidence, or more importantly, the body to release the noxious smells a vampire corpse does after awhile." I say, following them out and locking the door.

"We... left the bags in there." Garcia says absently.

"Kim'll grab them." I say, leaning down to look at Morgan's head. It's not deep, but it'll need stitches and soon. I lift him up by the arm pits and literrally throw him to Dex, who swings my friend onto his back.

"You guys'll stay with us tonight," I instuct, "And tommorow I'm taking you back-"

"Reid no!" Prentiss cried, "We... we came to help." She says under my glare.

"What?" This is what I was afraid of, "Guys, I can handle this! I have been for years! I hate to break it to you, but I'm not the innocent and useless idiot you think I am!" I'm fuming, how could they? Were they that thick?"

"Reid please, the best chance any of us have is with you, so we want to help." Rossi says. Dex turns and carries Morgan towards the stairs, Garcia following and chirping over Morgan. They can sense the fight building.

"What do you mean 'best chance'? What, now you're afraid to be out of my protection?"

"What protection?" Prentiss challenged.

"From vampires Prentiss." I seeth, "Despite my deep love for you blood banks I'm not going to save you everytime the Unsub get's the drop on you!"

"Reid!" Hotch barks but I wont listen. This is my turf.

"And another thing, this is exactly what I was afraid of! You know and now you can't accept the fact that _I do not need you!_"

It's silent, and only now do I realise exactly what I've said.

"Well we need you Reid." Prentiss' voice is shaky and I can't fathom how deep I've cut her.

"Why?" I say, not making eye contact, "It's not like you did before you knew!"

"Reid, well, we and your enemies only recently realised how much of a target we really are." Rossi explained.

"What?"

"We were targeted the moment you left by someone who knew about what was happening. They got Strauss to corner us in Garcia's office and the next thing we know she's trying to shoot us!"

I'm silent, afraid of saying yet again the wrong thing. I merely stare at him stonily, waiting for Hotch to continue.

"Like it or not we are involved Reid, and because we are in danger by your world we want to help destroy it's demons." Hotch said.

"It's demons?" I manage, this word striking an annoyed chord with me, "Hotch, my whole world is demons! I'm a demon! You can't destroy my world, my world destroy's you!" With that I turned and walked to the stairwell, ignoring them as they followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prentiss<strong>

Reid was beyond mad, which was what we were afraid of.

He walked ahead of us, ushering his large friend who was carrying Morgan into the room with an open door, then banged angrily on one of the other doors.

A woman, one that looked alot like the woman in our room, opened the door, yawning.

"Geez Spencer, it's like eleven o'clock or something. What?"

"Where you asleep?" Reid asked bluntly.

The woman stepped back at the severe tone of Reid's voice, "No! Drowsy but not asleep."

"I'll pretend to believe you. Anyway, wake Kim up, we need to do some babysitting tonight."

"What?"

Reid gestured to us and I felt my face flush despite myself. The woman's eyse widened in surprise but she turned to Reid and nodded, dashing back into the room. There was a yelp of annoyance and then a woman with shoulder length red hair veiling her face stomped grumpily out of the room and headed for the stairs, a matchbook clutched in one hand.

"We'll be safe as long as she doesn't fall asleep on the job." The woman said sarcastically.

Reid nodded, "Allright, now Prentiss and Garcia will stay with you guys tonight." The woman nodded and ushered Garcia and I inside.

"Welcome to a Vampire's lair girls." She said snarkily as we entered. Garcia immeadiatly clamped a frightened hand to my arm.

There was one other girl inside, still asleep with a computer on the table next to her.

"Kim will be back soon, just share the empty bed and she'll move to Kelly's when she gets back." The woman said. I had to push Garcia into the bed before I laid down next to her, slapping my gun and it's holster onto the empty side table next to me. Garcia sat up to kick off her heels and remove her jewelery, letting her hair fall as she added her decorative hair clips to the large pile of jewelery that had been collecting on the bed between us. I moved the pile next to my gun and then laid back down.

The woman sat on the window, laying a large gun in her lap and watching the window.

I didn't close my eyes once, to afraid that if I did it would be for the last time. Garcia stayed rigid next to me, I don't think she planned to sleep either.

* * *

><p><strong>Dex<strong>

I don't think I've seen Reid angry like this ever.

Sure there's the angry-annoyed look when we corner rogue vampires and suspects, the angry look when he gets back from reporting to the council, and the ammused angry when I pull something stupid.

But this was awkward-angry-dissapointed. It made him storm around, yet wouldn't let him make eye contact with any of his colleagues.

I threw the unconcious one onto the bed, walking to the bathroom to get a towel for his bleeding head. When I returned, Reid was already there, mopping it up with a towel he'd probably grabbed from out here somewhere. He mopped at the blood gently, yet his eyes were stormy and angry, refusing to look anywhere other than at the wound.

The man below him groaned and moved ever so slightly, making Reid grip onto his head.

"Don't move, I'm trying to clean you up."

"Reid?" He groaned from below, although it was hard to tell that was what he said as the grip on his jaw didn't allow for much movement.

"Shutup, I'm really mad at you guys."

"Reid come on man, what happened?"

"Dex, go get Alicia, tell her he needs stitches."

"What! No man, come on. I just need a bandage!" The man tried to squirm but Reid was to strong.

"Tell her to use the big needle." Reid grinned, and I really hoped he was joking about that part.

"Sure man." I shrugged, pushing past the other two men who were standing uselessly by the door, whispering fast to eachother.

"If you're plotting something, I'd be careful." I whispered and the men immeadiatly silenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliot<strong>

I woke to a pillow plowing with more force than it should have had into my head.

Wincing, I turned to see my "Glorious Leader" standing over me, extremely annoyed and glaring down at me.

"You're supposed to be on watch!" He barked.

I rubbed the sore spot on my head and grinned defiantly up at him, "I'm guessing you're here to do more than just yell at me correct?"

"Acutally yes," Reid said and he turned to the door, where two men were standing in the doorway, "I have two humans that need protecting. Move Chad to the other bed." With that Reid turned and marched out the door, refusing to look at the taller man who tried to grab him to get his attention. Reid just shook the hand off and left.

I grinned and stood up, "What did you guys do?" I couldn't help but ask.

The shorter, older looking man shrugged sheepishly, "I think it's better to leave explanations for tommorow morning?"

"Fine," I shrugged, crossing over to the bed containing Chad and threw the pillow Reid had thrown at me into his head.

"Ow!" Chad groaned, "What the hell man!" He cried out, looking up at me.

"We have guests, move to the other bed." I said simply. Chad groaned but moved after a minute and the two men immeadiatly laid down, laying guns on the side table. They remained still, but I doubted they would actually go to sleep.

Atleast for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ<strong>

I woke to the sound of someone else dragging themselves back to conciousness.

Strauss blinked and rubbed her temples, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Director-" She held up a hand to stop me before turning to look at me.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Ahh..." I stammered, scrambling for the words, "We don't know _exactly_ why-"

"Then bring me someone who does."

"But you attempted to shoot Rossi and the rest of my team when we where in Garcia's office. Do you... remember any of that?"

Shock spasmed across the woman's face and she shook her head slowly, "I... What did I do?"

"Listen... Maybe you weren't exactly in control of yourself. But don't worry, it's overwith." I said, wanting to get out of here to join the others, "Listen, while you were cornering us Morgan attempted to subdue you, and in the scuffle the gun went off and hit you. We told the cops and the medics it was a simple weapons malfunction, a complete accident." This seemed to relax Strauss, "And we said that you came in to ask us all why we where crowding in Garcia's office-"

"Why where you all in her office?" Strauss asked.

"Well... You see, Reid seemed to disapear and he only told Garcia that he'd left because of family issues. We went to her for the answer. And as we where about to leave, you entered with the gun." I lied, this should satisfy all curious parties, "But listen. You have to tell people you where giving Agent Morgan a hug."

Strauss blanched at the idea.

"I'm sorry but it's in the police report." I couldn't help but smile, "And I consider that getting off easy for trying to kill us." Then I stood up and gathered my coat, "Remember, you came in to ask us why we where in Garcia's office, you hugged Morgan, your gun went off when it somehow slipped out of the holster. That's the only story you need to remember."

"Ahh, Agent Jerau, just where are you going?"

"To join the others, Reid might actually be in trouble and we're going after him." I turned to go, making it to the door before,

"Ahh, Agent Jerau."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I don't think I've ever heard the Section Chief more sincere in my entire career of working at the BAU.

"... You're welcome. Your family will be in in maybe an hour or so when I call them. They're very worried."

"Good luck Jeniffer, give your team my best."

"Thank you madam."

That was the last sight I had of the Section Chief before I climbed into my car to follow my friends into Hell.


End file.
